


Long Road to Ruin

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family Secrets, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hispanic Character, Interracial Relationship, Latino Character, Magic, Parent Cor Leonis, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Solis Leonis lived a simple life until the fall of Insomnia shaped everything. Now she must tag along Prince Noctis and his friends to mend the chaos before the chaos takes over.





	1. Chapter 1

Many hunters began to look at her as soon as she walked into the room. Their eyes filled with hope, happiness, and light, which they had not seen for a long time. Solis was uncomfortable with this amount of attention but she had to swallow it down. As she always had since The Fall. 

She looked at each of his or her faces carefully as she tries to memorize every cut and bruise they faced from the daemons. Every pain and every hardship everyone endured during these years of darkness. She knew this would be the last time she would see this.

“Solis…is it true? The king has returned?”

“Will you join him to bring back the light?” another hunter interrupted before she could answer.

Solis hesitated for a moment, but she smiled at them. Which was enough to assure them enough that the worst will finally be over.

“I will.”

 

Solis woke up at the sound of the living room door being opened. She checked what time it is and just her luck it was midnight.

“Long shift again,” she said to herself.

She got up and stretched a little bit before heading her way to the living room. The kitchen was the only place with the lights turned on. She could see the back of his short, brown hair and his black, collared jacket.

“Papa?”

Cor was startled at the sound of his daughter’s voice. It was rare for anyone to startle the ‘Marshal’ of the Crownsguard, but his daughter was one of the few that can with ease.

“It’s late, you should get some rest.”

“I’m all right, I’m just glad you’re home. How was work?”

“It’s…fine.”

Solis quirked her eyebrow, “You’re hesitating, what happened?” Cor turned to her, “Can this wait after I make something to eat?”

“Perhaps you should sit down and let me make it for you. You look exhausted and I know you’re going back to the Citadel in a few hours.”

Cor had no energy to object his daughter so he sat by the table as he finally let himself to relax. She tied her hair into a ponytail and began to make her papa a sandwich.

“So what happened?”

Cor sighed heavily, “The King commands the Crownsguard to be changed from protecting the king to protecting the people.”

Solis turned to him, “But the Crownsguard have always been protectors of the royal family. Why the sudden change?”

“I’m going to assume this is to ensure nothing goes wrong during that damn peace treaty.”

Solis nervously bit her lip for nothing made sense. For as long as she can remember, Niflheim and Lucis have been at war for many years. Until a peace treaty was offered recently. One being a political marriage between Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrea and Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. It was a strange peace treaty in her opinion, given how it was Niflheim who offered it in the first place.

Solis placed the plate of sandwich in front of him as she sat next to her papa. She noticed how much this news exhausted him. The Crownsguard was a position he took great pride in. He believed there was no greater honor than to dedicate his life serving the king. Now it seems it is no longer the case.

“Papa, I know how much being part of the Crownsguard means to you. I can see it right through even when you don’t say it. Think of it this way, the people of Lucis are the extension of the King. You are still doing great service to His Majesty by protecting the people he cares about. How will he rule if there is no one to serve to.”

When Cor turned to his daughter, he could see the sincerity into her large, green eyes. “You always look on the bright side of things, sunshine.”

"Daaad,” she whined every time he called her that. Cor chuckled, “You should go back to sleep, it’s late and I don’t want to keep you up any longer than I already am.”

“I will in a little bit, but first I will have to pack you a bag.”

“What for?”

Solis sighed in defeat, “All right you caught me. I’m kicking you out so I can have an extravagant house party in celebration of the peace treaty. As I stare down at people by the window.”

“Too bad there’s no yellow car laying around in Insomnia.”

Solis giggled, “I know these upcoming days will be long for you. So I’m packing you some extra clothes and toothpaste in case you’re too tired to come home.”

“I’ll come home regardless if I’m tired.”

“Always good to have a back up plan, right?”

Cor smiled, “Right. Speaking of which are you ready for the trip tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I feel weird leaving in the middle of an historic event. How will I ever tell your grandchildren when they asked me of my whereabouts when it happened?”

“You can say the King paid an all-expense trip to Altissia and you weren’t going to miss it for some damn peace treaty.”

“Language, papa.”

“Oh right, gosh darn.”

Solis laughed as she got up to start packing. Once she was finished, she hopped into bed and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Cor continued to finish his sandwich as he tried his best not to recall the stressful day he had. If he did, he knew it would cause him to lose his appetite. As well as a great scolding from his daughter for not finishing his meal.

He sighed as he grabbed out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and stared lovingly at the picture of his wife. She was standing by the Sakura tree as they only bloomed around springtime. The sun has kissed her olive toned skin. As the wind caused the cascade of her soft, brown hair to flow gently with the Sakura petals. Yet the cherry blossoms were beyond compare to the smile that radiated such beauty.

Cor fell in love every time, whether it is her smile or the picture he kept of their honeymoon after all these years.

He then glanced at the folded white envelope that had poked out of his wallet. When he opened the folds of his wallet, inside was an envelope and his ticket to Altissia. King Regis had given it to him the night the peace treaty was announced as a reward for his service. Cor was spectacle of this until Regis gave him the envelope which caused Cor to be nervous.

He glanced back at the picture of his wife, “Aureus, what am I going to do?”

 

Solis woke up as the sun shined through the curtains. She yawned, stretched, and made way to her morning routine. She checked to see if papa was in his room. Judging how the bed looked, he went back to the Citadel while she was sleeping. When she made her way to the living room, she found a pillow and a folded blanket on the couch.

She sighed, “He’s going to be in big trouble when I get back.”

As much as she is proud of papa, she didn’t want him to overwork himself to the point of exhaustion. He deserves to have hours of sleep in his own bed not from the couch.

When she checked the time from her watch, she went to the bathroom to get ready.

She went downstairs of her building and noticed a man wearing all black attire. A Crownsguard she said to herself.

“Good morning, Ms. Leonis, I will be your driver until we arrive to Galdin Quay.”

“Thank you, I didn’t know my dad send out someone from the Crownsguard for this.”

“Actually it was His Majesty that sent me for you.”

“Oh? Well let’s not waste a moment then.”

The Crownsguard opened the door of the backseat of the car. She didn’t waste time placing her luggage in there first and then herself into the car. Once everything was set, the driver began their destination.

As they were heading out to the city, Solis could see people heading towards the Citadel. They were all carrying large signs to protest. When the peace treaty was announced not many people were happy about it. Some believed the peace treaty was a coward’s way out. While some believed it was the Empire’s way of finally taking over. Either way, King Regis continues to pursue the peace treaty. As more people continued their right to protest.

Solis tries to distract herself from what’s currently happening. She thought about her trip to Altissia, the city on the sea. She could imagine herself riding the gondola and the lights that is said to twinkle in the night sky. But most importantly, she imagined herself to be in the very spot where her papa proposed.

Papa has told her how her momma was in tears when he asked her to marry him. After they got married, they came back to Altissia for their honeymoon. She can recall the way he had smiled whenever he talked about his time there, especially when it comes to momma. It was the kind of smile he displayed where all of the broken pieces have come back together.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a large booming sound. The loud vibration caused the driver to move to the opposite side for a moment. He resumed going back to his side of the road which caused her to almost fall to her seat.

“What was that?” She asked more to herself than the driver.

She turns around to see what was going on. People were beginning to run towards their direction. As fire was beginning to spread rapidly and smoke covering the sight of escape.

“Pull over!”

The driver obeyed by moving away from the road. The two of them got off the car once it was parked to see what was happening. More and more people were running as more explosions were beginning to grow louder. Solis grabbed one of them to find some answers.

“What’s going on?”

“The Empire is attacking! RUN!!!”

The frantic man pushed her out and ran as fast as he could. Another explosion caused Solis to turn around. Only to see buildings beginning to crash down. Solis covered her mouth horrified to see what is happening to her city. She turned to the Crownsguard who was as shocked as she was over what is happening.

“Get as many people as you can to safety, I’ll be doing the same.”

The Crownsguard was dumbfounded, “Wait what? No, you stay here while I gather civilians to safety.”

“We don’t much time to debate! We have to get as many people out of here as possible! If we don’t, there will be more people dead than those that are living.”

Solis begins to run, but stops to turn around and sees the Crownsguard still standing.

“THAT’S AN ORDER SOLDIER!!!”

“Yes ma'am!”

Solis ran as fast as she could to find anyone left behind. She spotted a familiar shorthaired brunette from a short distance. She recognized her as Monica Elshett, a fellow member of the Crownsguard.

“Monica!”

Monica turns around to spot from across, “Solis!” 

A robotic soldier began to appear behind Monica to attack. But it soon crashed down when an arrow made of ice pierced through it’s chest. Solis placed her bow down and made it vanish through magic.

She had never seen these Magitek soldiers before. She did hear stories of these robotic soldiers. Whose faces were green and blank with eyes that glowed red. Of course the Empire would bring in Magitek Infantry for this occasion, she thought. She placed her hand onto Monica’s shoulder, “Is there anyone with you?”

Monica nodded and soon they both saw Dustin Ackers, another member of the Crownsguard. He brought along familiar faces. Iris from the Amicitia family and Jared Hester with his grandson Talcott.

“Come on, let’s get out here!”

They followed Solis as more buildings began crashing down. The sounds of people screeching were beginning to stab onto her brain. While more Magitek soldiers began to appear more than ever. With two Crownsguards by her side, they managed to hide from them and resume when the coast was clear.

When they arrived to where the car was parked, the Crownsguard was there waiting for her.

“Were you able to find anyone?” she asked.

“Yeah, they’re all heading to the Drawbridge right now.”

“Good, now you’re going to drive them to Lestallum.”

Iris touched her shoulders as she pleaded behind those amber eyes, “What about you?”

“I’m going to stay here to find more people to rescue.”

“But-”

“I’m not comfortable leaving knowing there’s more people in need of help.” Solis began to caress her cheek, “I promise you, I will come back in one piece.”

She turned to the others, “When you arrive to Lestallum, you tell the clerks from the Leville Hotel that Solis Leonis has sent you. They will be able to provide you shelter until I get there. Another thing, when the sun begins to set find a place with headlights as soon as possible. You don’t want to drive while the daemons are lurking at night. Understood?”

The three of them nodded.

“Good, I’ll make my way then.”

As Solis was making her way back into the city, someone yelled her name. She turns around to see Iris with tears streaming down her pale face, “Please come back alive!”

Solis gave her a smirk, “I’m the daughter of the Immortal, it’s a guarantee that I will.” She ran back to the chaos and continued to run. All while ignoring the screams and the explosions until she made it back home. She ran upstairs and opened the door.

She frantically looked around to find any sign of him being here.

“Papa!!!”

But there was no one sign.

She soon felt the ground tremble due to the explosions nearby. She knew didn’t have much time and she didn’t want to be here when the trembling begins to crumble.

Solis goes to her papa’s room and opened the drawer find his old, black beret. She grabbed the frame next to the bed and pulled out the picture of her parents’ wedding day.

When she felt the floor crumble once more, she knew her time was up. She put on the beret and folded the picture into her front pocket and proceeded to leave home one last time.

Everything was a blur for Solis, there was so much screaming, so much smoke, so many bodies. She tried to gather as many people as she can find to follow her to safety. Any Magitek Soldiers that kept getting in her way, she would take them down with her arrows made of ice.

Once they have arrived to safety, they all joined other groups of people to cross the Drawbridge. Solis wanted to go back to find papa. But her chances on finding him within these crowds seemed higher than back at Insomnia.

Her legs have begun to ache in pain for how long she have walked into the Drawbridge. She knew she was not even halfway there. She looked at the people around her, they reminded her of wandering ghosts. Ghosts who have lost everything and nowhere to go to. Not knowing what happened to their loved ones and what to do from here on out.

By the time Solis had reach the end of the bridge, the sun was beginning to disappear. She, along with others began to worry what would happen. Since the night is where daemons begin to lurk around the darkness. The idea of monsters coming into the night to cause more havoc than the Empire have put people on the edge.

One by one the lights were beginning to turn on which was a huge sighed a relief for everyone. Solis turned back and could see fire inside of Insomnia. She hoped her papa was far away to safety from such a fiery place. She let out a small gasp when she realized she still had her phone. She grabbed it out of her pocket only to realize her phone has turned completely off.

Dead battery, she thought.

How will she be able to reach him then? She couldn’t stay here until sunrise not knowing if he survived or not. She had to find a way.

She then came up with the idea of getting out of here and head over to Hammerhead. It’s the closest place from here and she’ll be able to get in contact to papa. She sneaked away into the darkness and made sure she was far enough distance from anyone to see her and stop her.

Once she was far away, she formed a ball made of fire in the palm of her hand. She can see streetlight further up ahead. Just a few more and she’ll be able to reach Hammerhead.

But that moment never came. The daemons came into the night and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey clouds have began to form into the sky as thunder can be heard from a distant. Everyone in Hammerhead began heading towards Takka’s Pit Stop to avoid possible rain. After parking the last car into the repaid shop, Cindy began to adjust her red cap and ruffled her blonde hair. A habit she formed whenever she’s worried.

She had heard the news about the attack in Insomnia this morning. It was more shocking to hear that the prince had died during the attack, but she knew that wasn’t true. The prince was here yesterday for repairs and went towards Galdin Quay thereafter.

They must be looking for him, she thought. She knew the Empire will stop at nothing to capture him and make sure he remains dead. Cindy began hoping the prince and his friends were all right.

“Cindy?”

The voice of her grandfather interrupted her train of thought, “Yeah paw-paw?”

“Come outside and take a look.”

She went outside to find him standing there looking at his left hand side.

“What is it, paw-paw?”

His hazel eyes began to narrow, “I don’t know if it’s bad eyesight, but I think I see someone heading their way over here.”

Cindy turned to where he was looking at. From where they were both standing, they could see a shadowy figure heading to Hammerhead. She knew it can’t be a daemon since they only come at night nor someone from the Empire for they always come in groups. So who is it?

“Stay right here, paw-paw. I’ll handle this.”

Cid pulled out his pistol, “My eyesight ain’t sharp from time to time, but I got eyes like a hawk if anything happens to ya.”

Cindy continued to go where the shadow figure was heading. She had a Swiss Army knife in her pocket should there be a fight but as she got closer, she didn’t need it.

She limped as she walked. The blood have scattered all over her clothes, her black hair and onto her olive-toned skin. The blood reminded Cindy of scattered rose petals.

“Solis?”

Solis fainted from exhaustion, but Cindy managed to catch her on time, “I got you sweetie, I got you.”

Solis began to wake up and let her eyes roam around at her surroundings. She noticed there was a couple of car posters hanging all over the room. She quickly sat up from this comfortable bed until she felt a sharp pain through her stomach.

“Careful now, you’re only going to get yourself worse if you keep movin’ like that.” She turned to Cindy who was holding a tray of soup along with bandages, “How are ya feelin’?”

“Glad to be alive that’s for sure. How long have I been unconscious for?”

“A couple of hours to say the least. Paw-paw and I did everything we could to patch you up.” She carefully sat beside Solis to not hurt her, “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I was making my way over here after the attack of Insomnia. But the daemons came and had…other plans. So I fought them off as hard as I could to get here.”

“I’m surprised you’re even alive. Fighting those daemons ain’t an easy feat.”

“True, but I’m not dying anytime soon. Besides I made a promise to someone that I’ll come back alive.” She then remembered something, “Cindy do you have my phone by any chance? I need to make a call!”

“If it’s about your daddy, no worries. I manage to call him back after a series of missed calls and messages and explained the situation to him. He’s glad that you’re alive and he’s headin’ over to Hammerhead.”

Solis smiled as she was relieved knowing he’s safe.

 

Cor made his way over to Hammerhead after he finished talking with Cindy. It bothered him tremendously that she got hurt on the way there. But he was relieved she made it through, had she died from her injuries he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

He then thought about what Regis had said to him before he died. Cor wasn’t sure what to do, but as a man of honor, duty comes first. So he pulled out his phone and began making a phone call to Noctis.

The pain in her stomach had appeared on and off as she waited for papa. Usually her magic would do the trick, but she used up most of it from her fight with the daemons.

“Cindy,” she groaned, “Will you be able to stop by at the store and grab some Elixir if they have any?”

“She doesn’t have to.”

Solis and Cindy turned to the door and see Cor standing there with an Elixir on hand.

“Papa!” she exclaimed. Solis tried to get up to hug him, but the sharp pain from her stomach was preventing her to move.

“Don’t use up your remaining strength, you need it for this Elixir to work.” He opened the cap of the bottle as gently placed the bottle onto your lips. She drank it down slowly and already she could feel her strength and magic returning to her. When she finished, she held onto her papa’s hand and smiled at him, “I’m so glad you’re here. I was worried something may have happened to you.”

He kissed her knuckles as he began to rub them softly with his thumbs, “Same to you, sunshine.”

“Imma let you two have some privacy. I’ll be out in the shop if you need anythin’.” Cor and Solis nodded as Cindy left the room.

“Papa, can you grab me that bag that’s over there,” He grabbed it without a second thought. He watched her open the bag and pulled out a black beret. The same one he worn when he was a teenager. “You went back?”

Solis nodded in response, “I was hoping you would be there, but when I couldn’t find you I grabbed what mattered.” She quickly grabbed another item in the plastic bag and it was folded, “I also took this.”

Cor opened the folded paper, inside was the photo of him and Aureus on their wedding day.

“You…” his voice was barely a whisper, “You didn’t have to do that.” She squeezed his hand, the same hand that held her’s with an assuring smile, “I wanted to, papa. The Empire may have destroyed our home, but they can’t destroy what matters to us.”

Cor gave her a half smile. He began to let go of her hand as he returned the beret and the photo back to her.

“Keep it. I want you to have them to remember me by.”

Solis was confused, “Remember you? Papa what are you talking about?”

“Solis there is something I need to tell you. It’s not easy for me to say this and I…thought this through before getting here.”

She began to worry, “Papa what is it?”

“Solis, I…” he made a small gulp as he struggled the next words to say, “I’m not your real father.”

Her eyes began turn watery, “What do you mean not my real father? You loved me and raised me for eighteen years.” Her voice began to rise as tears began to stream down her face, “How are you not my real dad?!”

“It’s not easy to explain! Before your mother and I…got together she had a one night affair which resulted a pregnancy. Your mother didn’t know what to do and so she asked to me for help. I then…offered to marry her and raise the baby as our own. Within that same week we got married and nine months later you were born.”

Solis didn’t dare to look at him. As she was fighting back from crying even more, “Did you…did you ever hated me for being the reason why you two got married?”

Cor’s eyes widen in shock, “No…never. I married your mother because I loved her. Marrying her was one of the happiest moments in my life.”

“Even if I had any similarities with the man who fathered me? Did you hated me then?”

“I didn’t care who fathered you, I loved you the moment your mother agreed to marry me.” He raised his hand and rubbed gently against her cheek, “The moment I held you in my arms, I..I’ll never forget it. You were so small and I can feel your chest rise and fall by the palm of my hand. That’s when I knew.”

She was finally able to look at his icy blue eyes, “Knew what, papa?”

“Your mother was my heart and you, sunshine are the breath of my body.”

She held him into a tight embrace as she cried even more. When she let go, she began to wipe them away as quickly as she can, “Did you…did you ever find out who was my biological father?”

Cor took a deep breath, “I do.”

“Then who is it?”

“His Majesty, King Regis.”

Solis furrowed her eyebrows in worry, “His Majesty?…Did he had an affair with momma…while the Queen was alive?”

He shook his head, “No, this happened after the Queen’s passing. She only went to comfort him which resulted that affair.”

“Did he ever find out?”

“He did, but I wasn’t aware until the day before he died.” He grabbed he white envelope from his wallet, “Here, he wanted me to give this. Take as much time as you need to read this. But there’s another thing I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“We’ll be heading to the Tomb of the Wise where we’ll be meeting up, his Highness. After that, you’ll be joining him on this journey.”

“What do mean? Won’t you be going with him?”

“I will be helping him lead the way. If he proves himself that he can take on his task, then I will part ways to ensure the Niffs stay out of his way.”

She looked down at the envelope, not wanting to see him for what she is about to say, “But what if…I don’t want to go with him?”

“That’s not an option. You must go to him so he can fulfill his duty as king.” He sighs, "If I can take you far away from this I would. But as long as the Empire are still around, there is no place safe enough for you to be in. And to be quite honest, you’re the only family he has left.”

Solis stood silent at his statement. He got up, but before he left, he turns to her, “I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.”

Solis nodded unable to speak after everything that just happened. When he finally left the room. Solis looked closer at the white envelope, her name written in cursive. She pulled out the letter and began to read what her…father…had written to her.

_Dearest Solis,_   
_By the time you read this letter I have already passed on. I’m sure you are curious about the nature of your parentage and the truth is I am indeed your father. I beg of you to not place the blame towards your mother nor to the man who raised you. Every choice your mother and Cor have made was for you. I had not known you were mine until you came to the Citadel as a child. The moment I saw you, I could see how similar you are of your mother. One could mistake you for her had you not shared my black hair and green eyes. It was then that I too have made a choice for you and it is to remain silent to ensure your safety. I have watched you grow up throughout the years. I cannot express enough how proud I am to see the young woman you are today. Cor had raised you and loved you well. I regret not being involved in your life, but I could not acknowledge you as my daughter for fear the Empire will place you in danger. As they did to Noctis, your brother. Even as I write this letter, I am doing what I can to protect you by sending you and Cor to Altissia. I ask again to not take your anger out on them. Your mother had wanted you to live your life. What ever decision you make after this revelation, may you know happiness. Wheresoever should you go, the line of Lucis goes with you._

_Sincerely,_   
_Regis_

After reading the letter, she clung the letter into her chest as she cried her heart out. Every thing was beginning to make sense to her now. How she was able to use magic and Cor being adamant on not allowing her to use it outside of their home. There were more things that were beginning to make sense, but now was not the time to ponder. She had a trip to get ready for.

 

Cid and Cindy noticed how depressed Cor looked. But who could blame him, he lost his home and the king he sworn to protect.

Cid shook his head, he knew it wasn’t Cor’s fault and he shouldn’t be so hard on himself over Reggie’s decision. He patted onto his shoulder and gave Cor a half-smile, “She knows the truth huh?”

Cor turned to Cid, “You knew?”

Cid nodded, “The first time I saw her, she reminded me a lot like Aureus. But then I saw those eyes of her’s and I noticed how much they looked like Reggie’s. So I’ve kept my mouth shut about it even after Reggie had told me.”

“He told you?”

“He wanted me to make sure Solis is safe from harm’s way during these summer trips.”

“…Who else knows?”

Cid began scratching his head through his cap, “Clarus knew, not sure about his boy though.”

“We’ll just assume he doesn’t know. In the meantime we have to lay low for the time being. The Empire are already searching far and wide for Noctis, I can’t have that happen to Solis.”

The two of them heard footsteps coming from upstairs. As they turned, they see Solis standing tall before them. Cor noticed she was wearing his black beret as her raven hair was let down. He could see the fire in her eyes, a common trait she shared with her mother.

“I’m ready.”

The only thing Cor could respond is nodding his head as he left to get into the car. Solis hugged Cid, “I can’t possibly thank you for everything.”

“It’s no problem, just be careful out there ya hear?”

Solis nodded and noticed Cindy was standing by. She gave Cindy a tight embrace, “Thank you so much for saving me out there. I owe you one.”

Cindy let go of the embrace and smiled at her longtime friend, “Just be safe, okay? I hope to see you soon.”

Solis nodded and began heading towards the car. They drove their way to the tomb as Solis is still trying to process everything that has happened. How far did Cor go to make sure she didn’t knew the truth? Would he have told her if momma was alive?

“We’re here.”

Cor’s voice interrupted her train of thought, “Can I stay here for a moment.”

“Solis…”

“It’s just a lot has happened. I don’t know what to do right now. All I know for sure is that I’m going with him no matter what.”

Cor gently placed his hand on her shoulder, “I know it’s a lot to handle. Believe me, this was the last thing I wanted.”

She turned to him as he could see concern in her eyes, “Papa, is it possible to be brave even if one’s scared?”

“That is the only time anyone can be brave, sunshine.” He took out the car keys and opened the door, “You can stay in the car until I’m done speaking with his Highness. Afterwards we’ll be joining them to the next tomb. Is that okay?”

Solis nodded which was enough for Cor to leave her alone in peace. He trusted her enough that she wouldn’t run off for she is strong-willed. Just like her mother.

When he left, Solis took this moment of silence to think about what her…father had said in that letter. As well as what Cor had said to her. She is slowly accepting the fact that she has a father who isn’t papa. She thought about her momma on how difficult it must have been for her when she discovered she was pregnant. How lonely she must have felt for not being able to tell anyone until papa stepped in to help.

Papa…he honestly cared and loved her as if she was his own. He was always there for her no matter what happens. Whenever she had a fever, he would stay up all night to make sure it went down. Even if it meant he has to go to work the next day with little to no sleep. As a single father, he made sure she was never low on love even if he doesn’t say it as much.

Yes her papa loved her. That much she knows.

She then heard his voice coming close to the car. This was it, she thought. No matter how overwhelming she felt, Solis knew the war still goes on. If she wanted the happiness that everyone have wanted her to have then she will fight hard for it.

She got off the car and she could see four men staring at her. Cor went in to stand beside her.

“Everyone, this is Solis, my daughter. She will be accompanying you for your journey, Highness.”

She looked at Prince, no her brother, Noctis. She offered her hand to him, as he was on his way to accept her hand, another hand blocked him out. She looked at the owner of the gloved hand as he was shaking her hand with such enthusiasm. The first thing she noticed about him is how his blue eyes shined brightly as he smiled at her.

“Please to meet you! I’m Prompto!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Cor speed his way towards the hospital. His eyes were focused on the road, but at the same time stricken with worry. She was bleeding and panting. Her groans of pain appeared every few seconds, which caused Cor to speed up even more. When he finally arrived to the hospital, he parked right in front of the entrance. Not caring what happens to it. He carried her to the entrance, crying for help as the medic nearby took her out of his hands. One of them began asking him questions prior to this visit as Cor answered as calmly as he could to answer them.

Afterwards he waited by the visiting center. Both his mind and his heart began to race rapidly as time goes by. He kept praying to the Astrals for nothing terrible to happen to her. 

The doctor came in and called for Cor. He got up from his seat and approached to the doctor asking if she was all right. But Cor was unable to process the words the doctor was telling him. For everything turned silent when the doctor shook his head and lead him to the room his wife resided.

There she was, his beloved Aureus sleeping peacefully in her bed. Cor kneeled down to caress her face, but he quickly noticed her warmness was beginning to fade away. He had a hard time believing this was happening for every time that she had smiled; it was radiant and warm as the sun. But now her body is overtaken by the cold, never to be warm again.

It was then that Cor began to cry. Knowing he will never hear her laugh, the way she smiled at him, and never being able to hold her again. The love of his life was gone in an instant.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted his mourning thoughts.

He turns to the side and sees a baby covered in a warm, pink blanket. The crying began to grow louder as if she was calling for him. Cor got up and went towards her. Slowly, he began to hold her in his arms, which caused her to stop her crying. As if she knew who was holding her. 

She was tiny compared to his colossal hands. Yet he could feel her chest rising and falling through the palm of his hand. The moment he held her was something he never felt anything before and that is when he knew. That she meant the world to him as much as Aureus meant to him. He wanted to give her all the happiness Eos could offer. For he loved her until his last dying breath.

She began to cry once more, which made Cor worried, “Shh don’t you cry. I got you, Solis…I got you. You don’t have to worry a thing now. I’ll protect you.”

“Dad?”

Cor blinked as he realized he was back to reality, he turned to Solis who was worried for him. He never did like worrying her.

“Yeah?”

“We made it to the entrance of the next royal tomb.”

“Oh right, sorry.” He turned to the men standing by the entrance and then to Solis, “This is where we go our separate ways…for the time being.”

“What will you do?” said Solis in a meek tone.

“I’ll keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to.”

Solis was about to speak to protest, until Cor placed his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Focus on the task and all will be well.”

She opened her mouth once more but closed them again. She nodded with great reluctance. Cor went over to Noctis and gave him the tomb keeper’s key.

“Keep this with you, it will unlock the other tombs scattered across the land. Lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.”

Noctis nodded, “Got it, you take care.”

Cor turns to Solis as they stared at each other for a moment. Noctis took notice of the silent agreement between the two, “I’ll…I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

Cor’s first instinct is to insist there was no need for she is capable to protect herself. But as a father, the assurance of his daughter being safe has put him slightly at ease. 

“Thank you,” were the last words Cor had said before he finally took his leave. As sad as she was to see him leave, Solis took a deep breath and proceeded towards the cave. Now was not the time to be sad, for she had a mission to do and the men began to follow her.

While finding the royal tombs amongst this cave, Prompto took this time to process what was happening. He felt honored to fight alongside with the Immortal. But for his daughter to join alongside them was something else. The moment she got off that car, his breath hitched for a moment. For she looked intimidating with those black pants, red tank top with a large cross-bone on the front, and that black beret that cascade her black hair. 

When she offered her hand, instinct had kicked in and accepted her handshake. Only to realize that handshake was meant for Noctis.

He apologized only for her to slightly smile at him and told him it was not a problem. The smile she displayed was a smile he was familiar with. For he have done it enough times for his fake smiles to seem natural. Who could honestly blame her, after everything that has happened.

Prompto then decided, since she will be joining them for this journey. He would do what it takes to lighten the situation for her. He has done it for Noctis before, so it would be no issue doing the same with her either.

“What is this place?” Prompto asked as he looked around the cave.

“In times of war, people sought refuge in places like this. They build rooms within these caves to make sure there was enough space for everyone. As well as supplies and power and when it was over they leave every thing here until the next war comes.”

“War…what good is it for?”

The topic reminded Gladiolus, the prince’s Shield, of his former home. He had remained stoic for the sake of the prince he was protecting, but with her here. He may be able to seek answers that have plagued him since the announcement of the attack.

He tapped onto her shoulder as she turned to him, “Were you there? When the attack happened?”

Solis knew the meaning behind his concern, “Yes and Iris is safe. I made sure of that.”

Gladio sighed in relief, “Thanks, I owe you one.”

Noctis sensed the familiarity of the two as everyone kept walking, “You two know each other?”

“I used to stay over at the Amicitia household after school whenever my dad had to work late.”

“Yeah and the two of you would make the most awful pranks as I recalled,” grunted Gladio.

“Still bitter over that makeover we gave you?” Solis teasingly recalled.

“Who wouldn’t be? That crap was hard to come off.”

Solis giggled at the memory of Gladio. Of him furiously rubbing off the burgundy lipstic she oh so affectionally put it on him.

The way she laughed was familiar to Noctis. He had heard it before when he was such a small boy. He could not recall the face, but he knew it was woman. For he remembered her long, brown hair that was swept softly to the side.

Everyone stopped when they began to hear sudden movements nearby. A large purple cloud began to form onto the ground. With it, a woman began to rise but soon came her multiple spider-like legs. 

An Arachne, Solis thought.

She summoned her bow as the daemon continues to rise from the purple cloud, “Careful fighting this one. She uses lightning to attack so keep your distance.”

With that being said, they all began to fight against the daemon. They took Solis’s advice and stayed away whenever the Arachne began using lightning. Solis noticed Prompto using a gun to fight.

“Hey! Let’s team up and attack the daemons that are far.”

Prompto nodded in response. Together, they used the opportunity to attack them with their long range attacks. This unexpected teamwork has left Prompto impressed with her. Then again he expected nothing less from the daughter of The Immortal.

When the Arachne landed, that is when the rest of the group attacked with their swords and daggers. It was a tough battle to say the least. For every time they believed they were close to defeating it, the ferocious daemon rose again. 

This time the daemon went after Noctis who was struggling to get up but the daemon never made it. The daemon began to rot away as the arrow made entirely out of flames pierced through its head.

Noctis turns around to where the arrow was shooting. Solis stood there as she made her bow vanish into thin air.

“Thanks for helping me back there. Though I don’t recall ever letting you borrowing my magic.”

She went over to him and helped him get up, “That’s because the magic is my own. My mother…was born with magic and that gave her the opportunity to be a member of the Crownsguard.”

Ignis began adjusting his glasses, “It does explain the situation. Either way, it is very fortunate that you were here to help us. We wouldn’t be able to defeat the daemon if it weren’t for your assistance.”

Noctis chipped in, “Yeah, thanks again for saving me out there.”

“No problem, Highness. Let’s go find that tomb shall we?”

Noctis nodded, “Let’s. By the way you can drop the titles, I go by Noctis.”

Solis gave him a small smile, “Will do…Noctis.”

They continued on their journey until they finally stumbled upon a grand door. Noctis opened it with the key her dad had given him and opened the door. Everyone went inside as Solis began to look around.

Ever since she was little, she had read the legends of these royal tombs. Where the remains of past kings of Lucis spread into these areas that are too difficult to reach. She merely thought they were just legends. Until her dad had taken her to go see it long ago, but neither of them went inside.

To finally be inside of the royal tomb has astonished her. Then a ray of light began to appear from the statue. Noctis had raised his hand and the light transformed into a halberd. Once it disappeared so did the light.

“Tomb of the Conqueror…it makes sense why dad brought you here.”

Noctis turns to her, “Hmm?”

“The halberd you’re holding once belonged to the Lucian King known as the Conqueror. When chaos erupted, he began uniting the Lucian continent. Together, they fought off their enemies. Just like you would do towards the Empire.”

Noctis began to scratch his head, “I remember reading about it once and couldn’t remember the rest.”

Solis crossed her arms in amusement, “Luckily for you, you have a history lover amongst your group.”

“Lucky indeed. It would definitely save us the headache for not knowing.”

“You could say that again.”

 

Cor hid behind the shadow of the mountains. He noticed the Niffs were all over the place looking for the prince. He thanked the Astrals for being able to hide them into one of these royal tombs in time. Otherwise this plan wouldn’t work at all.

“Cor?”

He turns to the direction of the whispered voice and he noticed Monica had arrived.

“Glad to see you alive and well.”

“I wouldn’t be here had it not been for your daughter. She saved me out there when one of the soldiers were about to attack.”

Cor gave her a half-smile. He was proud of Solis for saving his comrades during the attack. Then the memory of her getting injured on her way to Hammerhead has also surfaced in his mind.

“Is everything ready?”

Monica nodded, “Yes, everything is set into motion. We just need His Highness to return for this plan to go smoothly.”

“There is nothing smooth about this upcoming battle. Once we take down the Niffs we’ll be able to access certain areas.”

“Understood, I’ll be waiting for you inside of these mountains.”

“Got it.”

“One more thing before I go. I apologize if this seems out of line. But something happened during the attack and I’ve been curious about it since.”

“What do you mean?”

“Solis summoned her weapon to save me back there against a Magitek Solider. I only thought members of the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard were able to wield it. So how is she able to wield magic if she is not a member from any of them?”

Cor took a deep breath for he was prepared to answer these kinds of questions for a very long time. 

“Solis received that ability from her mother. Aureus used to wield magic before joining the Crownsguard.”

Monica believed in without a second thought, “Well that does explain it. Aureus was a remarkable soldier after all. Still, I’m grateful that she saved me back there. I hope to see her again soon.”

“You will.”

 

When they finally made it outside, it felt so long ago since they had all last seen the light. Solis noticed her dad was approaching.

“I am glad all of you made it back safely. However we still have work to do, so we’ll be meeting with Monica shortly.”

Solis quirked her eyebrow, “Monica? I thought she went to Lestallum with Iris?”

“She has her reasons for staying behind, but I’m sure she will explain herself when she sees you.”

Solis complied as they all followed him to where Monica was hiding. When they managed to find her, Solis did not hesitate to embrace her.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, but why did you stay?”

Monica let go of her embrace, “I couldn’t leave knowing my help will be needed elsewhere. But I made sure Iris and the others made a safe passage before I left.”

“Thank you.”

Monica then turned to Noctis and the rest of the group, “We will split into two groups. Prince Noctis and Solis, please will join with the marshal up ahead. The rest of you will assist me in the diversionary effort.”

Solis’s eyes widen, this will be the first time she’ll be alone with her brother.

“Solis come on.”

Solis turned to Noctis and nodded. They moved to the side to get through the narrow passage of the wall. When they arrived, her dad was already there waiting for them.

“I’m glad the two of you made it. Once we’re in, we launch our ambush, pushing out while support pushes in, crushing the enemy from both sides.”

Solis began to summon her bow in mid-air, “Let’s do this.”

Noctis began to notice the burning desire in her eyes. He has seen it plenty of times with Gladio. Though he was not sure if those eyes were burning out desire for vengeance or for love of battle. He did not have time to ponder. For once they went inside the three of them began to battle against the Magitek soldiers. 

Solis began shooting her ice arrows at a couple of Magitek soldiers from long distance. While her dad and Noctis fought the ones nearby. Cor remained by her side to ensure her safety against these soldiers. When a Magitek soldier was nearby, Solis smacked them with her bow and kicked them to the ground.

“I see all these years of training are paying off,” said Cor who couldn’t help but be proud of his daughter.

“Thanks, but we can discuss more of that once we finish the rest of them off!”

They continued to fight and followed a couple of doors. The three of them noticed there was a couple of Magitek soldiers from above. Which Solis used that as an advantage to strike them down with her magic. Although she was not the only one who used magic. Noctis warped to the top and knocked the last ones down.

“Looks like that’s all of them,” shouted Noctis. Solis made her bow disappear as she looked up and noticed the blue sky behind him.

Solis smirked at him, “Come on, Mr. Blue Sky. Your friends are waiting at the other side.”

“Mr. what?”

“Would you prefer if I call you Prince Noctis?”

Noctis warped back into the ground with Solis and Cor, “Not really. I just…never been given a nickname before besides short versions of my name.”

Solis began to pat him on the shoulder, “It’s the first time for everyone.”

Cor felt perplexed by this. He would have scowled her for her manners but it was only natural for the two siblings to get along this way. He wondered if this is how they would have interacted had they known each other since they were children. He quickly shook it off as he proceeded to the doorway that led to their destination.

Solis and Noctis followed him until they reached to a large door. Where the others will be. When the door opened, Prompto was happy to see Noctis and Solis again.

“Noct! Solis!” he exclaimed.

Solis felt odd for someone she had just met to be so happy to see her. She felt touched by that so she smiled at him. Prompto’s face turned slightly red after seeing her smile. It was genuine this time, not faking it like she did earlier for the sake of others. It was a warm smile, so warm that he believed that is what caused his face to turn red. Prompto then passed by Gladio and Ignis to reach out to her.

“Stay right where you are.”

They heard a loud booming voice coming from the sky. A ship from Niflheim no doubt and when the entryway opened, appeared a man with short blonde hair. He wore a black and red imperial general’s armor with a crest over the other shoulder.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Cor the Immortal. So you survived the Citadel. But you won’t survive what I have in store for you. It’s past time your legend came to an end.”

Solis turned to her dad, “Who is he? Why does he want to kill you?!”

“His name is Loqi, I’ve encountered him in the battlefield before. Although he’s held a grudge on me ever since I defeated him.”

Solis turned back to Loqi as he landed with a giant magitek armor, “Forget I ask who he is. He’s not going to lay a hand on MY PAPA!!!”

Solis summoned her bow and began to attack Magitek soldiers from a long distance. More and more soldiers came, but everyone managed to keep them at bay. 

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This is the same woman whose smile was as warm as the sun. Was also the same woman who’s eyes can set the world ablaze for her father’s protection. He did not have time to admire for there were plenty of Magitek soldiers to beat.

When the numbers of Magitek soldiers began to decrease, she can see Loqi as a wide-open target.

She turns to Gladio as he was nearby, “Gladio! Shield!!!”

Gladio kneeled down with his shield up. Solis ran towards him and sprinted from the shield. When she was finally in mid-air, she unleashed three ice arrows and aimed them at Loqi’s magitek armor. 

This caused his armor to explode, but not before he made a quick escape, “Glory…to the…empire.”

When Solis had landed, she noticed of his escape. She wished he wouldn’t have but she had hoped the next time he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Cor went towards Noctis as he could not help but smile slightly with pride.

“Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It’s clear I don’t need to worry any more. I’ll return to watching the Niffs. ‘Til next time, take care.”

As Cor began to walk away, he heard running footsteps nearby.

“Papa!”

Cor turns around to see Solis for she had a worried look on her face. As every right she should be, as this could possibly be the last time they will see each other in a while.

“Do you..do you really have to go?”

Cor nodded, “I must do my part in ensuring your safety. Even if it means we have to be apart.”

She can feel her eyes beginning to water, “What if I don’t see you again.”

Cor placed his hand on cheek as he wiped the tear off her face with his thumb. He looked at her with such love and tender, “Don’t let this make you cry, sunshine.” 

He let go of her and gave her a katana. It had cherry blossom motifs like the katana he has.

“This is a Hanzo katana, whose blade is so sharp that should you encounter one of the Astrals, the Astral will be cut. I planned on giving this to you on your birthday, but alas I must give it you for your journey ahead.” He sighed as Solis stared at the katana, “Do you know why your’s has cherry blossoms on it?”

“So it can look like your’s?” Solis replied.

Cor shook his head, “No, I put them on both of our’s because your mother was fond of cherry blossoms. I wanted you to have something else to remember her by and..a part of me too.”

Solis gave him a tight embrace as she cried, “All this time I tried to process everything that has happened. But the thought of losing you to the Empire has made me realized. No matter the circumstances, you will always be MY papa!”

Her words touched deeply in his heart, for so long he thought she would resent him if she had known the truth. But knowing now that she loved him despite not being her biological father, he was still her papa.

“You will always be my sunshine, even if I’m far away,” He let go of her embrace as he began to remember the day she was born. When he held her for the first time and realizing from that moment how much he loved her. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, “Until you’re in my arms again.”

Cor began to walk away as Solis stood there, letting her tears stream down her face. 

Not caring if anyone was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined through the clear blue sky. Even with its brightness its heat was beginning to be unbearable. The cicadas began to cry without a care in the world. Until they stopped when an arrow landed onto the fresh patch of grass.

Solis groaned in frustration as she missed hitting the bull’s eye yet again.

“You are thinking too much, Solis. You need to relax to get a better aim,” said Cor as he patted her onto her shoulder.

Solis sighed heavily, “I’m trying papa but nothing is working!”

Cor’s face began to harden, “That’s not an attitude I expect from the Crownsguards. And it is not an attitude I expect from my own daughter. You need to find more ways to relax.”

Solis took a deep breath as she raised her bow. She listened to everything that is around her. The soft cries of the wind, the birds flying in the sky, and the beating of her heart. She let go and the arrow landed right in the bullseye. Solis opened her mouth and then let out a shriek of excitement as she began to jump around.

“I did it papa!!!!”

Cor smiled with pride, “I’m proud of you, sunshine. Here,” He gave her gift he hid behind his back. Solis looked at it with great curiosity since it was an archer bow. “It belonged to your mother back when she was a hunter and a member of the Crownsguard. Now it belongs to you.”

Solis looked up, “Papa, I can’t accept this. This meant everything to momma!”

“It did mean a lot to her and I know she would want you to have it instead of the dust bunnies from the basement.”

Solis chuckled at his joke, “Thank you, papa!” she gave him a warm embrace until the two of them heard nearby beeping noises.

“Looks like your uncle is here,” he turned to Solis and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “Try to be on your best behavior, okay?”

Solis nodded, “I will, papa,” she hugged him again only this time it was tighter. For they won’t be seeing each other until the summer is almost over.

Cor let go of her hug and gave her a tender smile. A smile she has the privilege of seeing from ‘The Marshal.’

“Until you’re in my arms again, sunshine.”

 

“Look at world here we come!”

Solis was startled by Prompto’s loud declaration while Ignis was driving the Regalia. Solis remained silent once there were no more tears to shed. Gladio comforted her by embracing her and insisting she sits in the backseat with him.

Prompto unfortunately didn’t see it that way. He sees it as Gladio trying to hit on her in her time of need instead of Gladio doing this for a dear friend.

Gladio turned to Solis with his eyebrows furrowed with worry when he felt her jump against him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Solis in a timid voice. She avoided eye contact with him and focused on the road ahead. She wasn’t sure how she would get through this. She had lost her home, the truth about her parentage, and now she’s separated from papa. The man who cared and loved her as his own. Now she is with the man who’s unknowingly her brother and she has to make sure he fulfills his duty as king.

She didn’t realize how long she was thinking as Ignis parked at a gas station. Gladio found a nearby diner so he tapped her on her shoulder.

“There’s a diner over there. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? My treat.”

Solis turned to Gladio and gave him a half-smile, “No thank you,” as she got off the car to look around.

Soon a ringtone was heard as Noctis pulled out his phone and answered it. There were a couple of 'yes’ and a few sentences here and there. When he ended the call, he turned to Gladio.

“That was Iris, she wanted to let us know that’s she’s safe.”

Gladio pulled a smug smile on his face, “Hmph. Can’t even call her own brother.”

“In all fairness, yours wasn’t the obituary broadcast all over Lucis,” said Ignis in a matter of fact tone.

Noctis shrugged is shoulders, “Don’t know, but she’s over at Lestallum and she’ll be waiting for us there.”

The news of Iris’s safety brought a smile on Solis’s face, but it was only a faint smile for she was still coping. Prompto had taken notice of her demeanor and understood why. She had lost everything and now she’s separated from her only family. He felt uneasy seeing her sad and he wanted nothing more but to see her smile again.

He then noticed a sign that had a picture of a yellow bird by the diner, “Wiz’s Chocobo Post.” That is when he had an idea. Chocobos had always made him happy; if he can convince Noctis to take them there maybe it will help cheer Solis up.

He took a deep breath and tapped Noctis on his shoulder, “Hey Noct, did you see that sign? Chocobos!…CHOCOBOS!”

Noctis seemed unfazed by Prompto’s excitement, “No time for that. We need to get to Lestallum.”

This only fueled Prompto’s determination. He was going to cheer Solis up no matter what, “It’s still ages away. C'mon just a quick visit?”

Noctis sighed in defeat as he knew there was no changing Prompto’s mind once he had a goal in mind, “Sure, let’s check it out.”

Prompto raised his fists in the air, “Woo! This is going to be awesome!”

“Solis?”

She turned to the man who called her. He was well built despite of his middle age, even his brown hair and facial hair showed no signs of grey. Despite of his dark attire, she can see the tattoos on his arms.

“Tío Dave?” She hugged him with all her might, as she was happy to see him.

“I heard what happened in Insomnia. I was worried something may have happened to you but I’m glad you’re safe,” he cupped her face as he gave her a tender smile. Solis smiled back at him as tears began to stream down her face.

“I’m okay…I’m okay. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Uh what’s going on?” Prompto asked but more to himself than to Solis.

She turned to the guys, “This is my uncle Dave. He’s one of the best hunters in all of Lucis.”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah we met before.”

“You have?” she crossed her arms in amusement, “When did that happened?”

Dave placed his hand onto her shoulder, “They were sent by Cindy to look for me. Since I wasn’t able to make it back due to an injury.”

Solis turned to him, “You were hurt?!”

“I’m fine now, no sense into worrying what already happened. Besides these guys helped me out without even knowing me so they have my thanks once again.”

“As do mine,” she turned back to the guys, “Thank you for helping out Tío Dave.”

Noctis gave her a small smile, “It’s no problem.”

They all heard a bark until Solis looked down and began to pet Tío Dave’s dog, “It’s good to see you too.” She displayed a small smile towards his dog, which Prompto can tell it was genuine.

“Where are you guys heading this time around?” Dave asked.

Solis got up from petting his dog, “We were going to head over to Lestallum. But we’re going to check out Wiz’s Chocobo Post first.”

“Still can’t resist the chocobos eh?”

Solis had suddenly turned bashful, “Well…who wouldn’t be? They’re so cute.”

Dave couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle at his niece, “How’s your dad doing? All right I hope.”

“He is,” she began to look down, “He had just left to make sure the Empire doesn’t cause anymore problems for us.”

Dave could see the hurt she was trying to hide from him. It was familiar since he can recall the first time she went to live with him for the summer. She knew this was only for the season, but separating from her dad and missing him still hurt nonetheless.

Dave patted onto her shoulder, “Come on, we can talk by the cabin if you want to.”

Solis turned to Noctis, “Will that be okay? I promise I won’t take long.”

Noctis nodded, “Take the time you need. We’ll gather some supplies in the meantime.”

Solis nodded back and followed Tío Dave to his small cabin. Once she was far enough away from the guys, she took a deep breath as she began to prepare herself to tell Tío Dave the truth.

“Tío Dave, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Tío Dave turns around and furrowed his eyebrows with concern, “What’s wrong?”

“I…I just found out that papa is not really my papa…my real dad is the former king of Lucis.”

Dave took a deep breath and began to embrace her, “So you finally know the truth. I didn’t think this day would come.”

Solis let go of his embrace, “You knew?”

“Your mother told me through her letters when she found out she was pregnant. She wasn’t sure what do at first, but she was thinking about moving back here and raise you herself. That is until your daddy proposed to her.”

“Were you…ever mad at momma when she told you she was pregnant?”

Dave shook his head, “No, the circumstances was unfortunate, but my focus as well as her’s was on you. She loved you till her last breath and she wanted you to have a far better life than she had. And your daddy did a good job raising you even if you weren’t his blood.” Tío Dave cupped her cheek, “Even though your mother and I are not related by blood either. I still loved her like a sister and I still love you like a niece.”

“Thanks, it’s nice being able to talk about this other than papa.”

“Don’t worry, your daddy felt the same way when I told him. He was relieved to say the least.” Dave noticed Solis turning to Noctis as he was waiting for the gas to fill up the Regalia, “I’m assuming your brother doesn’t know that he’s your brother.”

“No and he won’t be…for a while. I’m here to make sure he’s doing what he needs to do.”

“Knowing you, you will set him straight to the right path, you’re more familiar with these parts than any of them. Besides it wouldn’t hurt for some family quality time.”

“You’re right, papa is doing his best to keep the Nifs out of the way and I need to make sure I do my part as well.”

Dave patted her back, “Make the best of it, Solis. Otherwise you’re in a long road to ruin.”

Solis nodded, “Thank you, Tío Dave. I should get going, I don’t want to keep the guys waiting on me.

"That’s all right. It’s good to see you safe and well.”

“Same to you as well.”

Solis and Dave embraced once more time until Solis went back with them. Once they noticed her coming back, they all headed back to the Regalia.

 

As Ignis drove them to their next destination, Prompto turned to Solis, “So Dave is your uncle huh? Is that how you knew about the daemons’s weaknesses?”

“Yeah, papa would drop me off to Tío Dave every summer. That’s when he decided to teach me about the hunting business as well as other things outside the Crown City.”

Prompto’s mouth opened wide with excitement, “So you’re also a hunter?”

Solis nodded, “I am, though it took a while to convince Tío Dave that I can be a hunter. Even though my mentor is 'The Marshal’ and all.”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could this woman be any cooler than she already was?

Ignis then noticed the 'Wiz’s Chocobo Post’ sign approaching down the driveway. “Pardon the interruption, but we will be reaching to our destination shortly. Prompto, I would suggest to make use of your time here before we set out to Lestallum.”

Prompto returned to his seat as he looked at the road ahead with determination, “Got it!”

Prompto jumped a little from excitement when they finally arrived. Since it was a ranch Ignis had to park the Regalia in a dirt road close to the other cars, which Ignis paid no mind.

Everyone got off the Regalia as Solis followed suit. When she got out of the car, she can see the windmill still standing after all these years. Behind it there was tables with large, yellow patio umbrellas on top. Then the sign with a chocobo head that she came to love, “Wiz’s Chocobo Post.”

She then hears the sounds coming from the Chocobos from their stables. She approached the large yellow bird as they stared at her. She reached out to pet them, but hesitated for a moment. The Chocobo lowered their head to welcome her touch. She ran her fingers through the Chocobo’s soft feathers. The Chocobo began closing their eyes as they were enjoying her soft touches.

“Well aren’t you a sight of sore eyes.”

Solis turns around to the man who said that. He wore a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves along with a brown vest and beige pants. The one thing that stood his outfit more was his yellow bandana wrapped around his neck and his black hat.

Solis gave him a quick embrace, “Wiz, it’s been a while. How have you been?”

“Taking care of these Chocobos as usual. They sure miss you.”

Solis turned back to the Chocobo and continues to stroke their feathers, “I thought they would forget about me.”

“Nah, they won’t forget someone who spoils them rotten behind my back.”

Solis wrapped her arms around the Chocobo’s neck, “But they’re so cute, how can you not?”

Both Solis and the Chocobo gave him her the sad eyes, which Wiz shook his head in disbelief, “Take your time with them. They missed you just as much as you missed them.”

“Thank you!”

Solis continued to pet the Chocobo as much as giving them kisses. Prompto began to approach them.

“So…uh…you’ve been here before.”

Solis nodded, “I have plenty of times. Papa and Tío Dave would bring me here on the week of my birthday since I love Chocobos so much.”

Oh…Prompto thought. He had no idea this place was special to her. Prompto began feeling incredible guilty. All he wanted was to see her smile and instead he poured salt into her already open wound.

“I’m so sorry!”

Solis quirked her eyebrow, “What for?”

He began to blush profusely, “I only suggested Noctis to bring us here to cheer you up. I-I had no idea this place reminded you of your dad so now I feel bad for making it worse. I..I..uh so sorry!”

Solis began to stare at him as he continued to stutter and rush through his words. All this time she thought he wanted to go for his own benefit, but it was actually for her own. She placed her hand onto his shoulder, which caused Prompto to stop immediately.

“Thank you for doing that. It hasn’t been easy being separated from papa and everything that’s going on. So for you to go out of your way to cheer me up. Well it’s really thoughtful of you and…I appreciate that,” Solis smiled at him, “Thank you.”

The way she smiled at him was brighter and warmer than he ever experienced back when they were at the gates. It was genuine and heartfelt. He knew right then and there it was a smile he would never get tired of. If he were to risk it all just to see her smile like that one more time. He would gladly accept that price.

Prompto was at loss for words at the moment, but he nodded and smiled back at her.

“No problem! So uh..any tips and tricks with these Chocobos?”

 

After taking their time bonding with the Chocobos as well as grabbing a bite to eat. They all decided it was time to head over the Lestallum. Solis was beginning to be herself again after spending time with the Chocobos. For they have always put her mind at ease and it was all thanks Prompto.

Solis then noticed the towering meteor through the car window. The giant spires were made of blue crystals whose radiance is hard to miss while driving even at night. She can recall how hot it felt despite remaining in safe distance with Tío Dave. Even with its heat, it was still a beautiful sight to behold.

Prompto turned to the side and noticed the Meteor as well. He quickly turned to Nocits with great enthusiasm, “Hey Noct, don’t you want to get a shot of you and the old Meteor?”

“Sure, why not?”

Ignis began to sigh and turns the car around. He had hoped this would not be a common occurrence throughout the journey. Once Ignis had parked the Regalia to the side, they all quickly headed towards a cliff. Solis began watching Prompto setting up his tripod.

“You’re a photographer?”

Prompto began to scratch the back of his head, “Not really, I just like taking pictures from time to time. You know making memories.”

Solis smiled, “I would love to see your pictures some time if you don’t mind.”

Prompto’s face began turning slightly pink, “Uh s-sure.”

Solis turned back around to see the beautiful sight of the meteor. Neither Prompto nor Solis were aware of Gladio watching their little exchange. Especially the conversation they had back at the chocobo ranch. He smirked knowing Prompto is crushing on his buddy and failing horribly at hiding it.

Prompto set the timer for his camera and rushed in to be in the group shot. Once she hears the click of the camera, they all headed back into the car. Prompto gave her his camera once they were inside and Solis looked at their recent group photo.

There was Ignis standing next to Gladio and Prompto kneeling in front of her. While she was between Gladio and Noctis. Solis began to realize this was her first photo with her brother. She wondered if Regis…no her dad is watching this interaction unfold.

She gave the camera back to Prompto and complimented the photo. Which caused Prompto to stutter a thank you and remained quiet throughout the trip. Gladio began rolling his eyes figuring if Prompto wants to go out with Solis, he needs to learn how to be smooth.

When they arrived to Lestallum, Prompto and Noctis were amazed by the landscape of the city. Until Noctis began complaining how hot it is.

“The heat is not that bad, Mr. Blue Sky,” said Solis with a smug grin.

"How are you not sweating?”

“Thanks to my momma’s side, I’m able to tolerate the heat more. Besides it’s hotter than it usually is.”

“I rather if they lower it down even more.”

Solis patted Noctis’s shoulder, “You’ll learn to tolerate it.”

Gladio looked through his phone and placed it back into his pocket, “That was Iris, she said she’s at the Leville.”

“I know where it’s at, follow me.”

They began following Solis to meet Iris until the ground started to shake. The guys were a bit startled, while Solis was used to it. Due to her frequent visits to Lestallum during her summer trips. Once it stopped, she heard Noctis groaning in pain, which resulted everyone to turn to Noctis.

Solis gasped, “Hey are you okay?”

Noctis nodded as he tried to bear the pain, “Yeah I’m fine, it’s just my head started throbbing.”

“Are you sure?

Noctis nodded once more and calmed down, "Yeah, let’s get going.”

As they went inside of the Leville, one of the hotel employees noticed Solis, “Ms. Leonis, it’s good to see you again. Should I inform the guests about your arrival?”

Solis leaned towards the desk, “Yes please, by the way thanks for you helping me out. I might need another favor from you guys will it be possible to book another room for me and my friends?”

“Certainly, although we only have one available if that’s all right?”

Solis shrugged her shoulders, “No worries, we’ll accommodate.”

“Splendid!”

The hotel clerk began calling the room where Iris and the others are residing. Solis and the guys moved away from the hotel desk and began waiting for Iris.

“Gladdy!”

They turned to Iris who smiled at the sight of her brother. She then smiled even wider when she saw Solis, “You came back just like you promised!”

Solis smiled back at Iris, “I promised I’ll be back in one piece. How are they treating you over here?”

“I’m doing fine once I mentioned your name, they stopped what they were doing and helped us out. Will you be staying here?”

“Of course, I basically live here.”

Gladio placed a hand on Iris’s shoulder, “When you have time, we have catching up to do.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Iris exclaimed.

They all began to follow Iris to her room. When they settled in, there was a knock on the door. Iris opened it to reveal Talcott and Jared. The moment he sees Solis, Talcott ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” He turns to Noctis, “Oh Prince Noctis! Don’t worry, Iris is safe with me!”

They began to chuckle at him which Jared apologized for his behavior. Noctis paid no mind for he was quite fond of Talcott. When they said their goodnights Iris closed the door as everyone began to gather around.

Noctis hesitated to ask Iris this question. But he really needed to know what exactly happened, “So Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?”

Iris began to sigh, as she recalled the memories from that fateful day, “Not pretty The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece.“

"The empire had tactical targets in mind,” said Ignis as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Iris nodded, “Solis helped us escape and attacked a couple of Magitek soldiers along the way. She even sent us away with a car with specific instructions to get to Lestallum. Where we will be provided shelter until she arrives. If it weren’t for her help I don’t know what could’ve happened to us.”

Gladio stood next to Iris, “Don’t think about it. What matters is that you’re alive,” he turned to Solis, “Thanks for helping my sister back there. I had no idea how far you went to save her.”

Solis turned away to avoid eye contact since she’s not use to praises, “It’s nothing. It’s the least I could do, I’m couldn’t let anyone I care about get killed by the Empire.”

“Either way, you have my thanks.”

Iris turned to Noctis, “You know if there’s anything else, you can ask me.”

Noctis was caught off guard with that statement. As he was used to helping Iris instead of the other way around, “Uh…thanks”

There was a moment of silence in the room and the way Iris fidgeted around her skirt. They knew Iris had something more to say, “So…about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she’s okay.”

Noctis was surprised, but was relieved knowing she is safe from harm’s way, “Good to hear. Thanks.”

He smiled at Iris which caused her to be even more cheerful than usual, “Yeah, well. Get a good night’s rest.”

When Iris left the room, everyone began to relax as they looked at the hotel beds and then at each other.

Ignis was the first to interrupt the silent, “Right. We’ll need to accommodate sleeping arrangements.”

 

Gladio was the first to wake up after a much needed sleep. He turned to the two beds in front of him where the prince and Ignis shared one bed and the other Solis and Prompto.

He thought about his plan from last night when he offered to sleep on the sofa. Leaving Prompto to share a bed with Solis. It was adorable to see his cheeks burn up while trying to find a way to get out of this situation.

Until Solis reasoned it would be too crowded for the three men to share one bed while she has the bed to herself. He only agreed if Solis placed a pillow between them. She wasn’t sure why, but complied nonetheless.

Now Gladio can see why Prompto needed a pillow between them. This man cuddles while he sleeps. Had Solis not placed that pillow, Prompto would have unknowingly have held her.

Gladio began to sigh as he was trying to find a way for Prompto to get with her. He did a good job convincing Noctis that the Chocobo trip was for his own benefit instead of her’s. Especially making conversation with her.

Damn him and his shyness, as Prompto’s wingman he’s going to try to make it work.

Almost everyone was awake after a much needed rest, but Noctis was the only who was still asleep. Solis planned on waking him up, but Ignis insisted on letting him sleep and have breakfast instead. She wasn’t too bothered by it; after all she is not one to turn down breakfast.

Soon there was knock on their door, which Solis got up and answered it. Talcott stood by the door carrying a suitcase. Solis grabbed it from Talcott and let himself come into their room. Since the suitcase he was holding was her’s before The Fall.

“Thanks, Talcott. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“It’s no problem, Nestor wanted to make sure you got it.”

Solis tilted her head, “Nestor?”

“The Crownsguard who was with you when Insomnia was attacked.”

Solis felt guilty for never knowing his name, “And what happened to…Nestor?”

“He said he was going back to Monica and Dustin to help.”

Solis sighed in relief, “I’m glad he’s all right. And you too little guy,” she rubbed the top of Talcott’s hair, which resulted a giggle.

“I was wondering if any of you want to go walk around Lestallum with me since I know it’s your first time here.”

Gladio got up as he finally found an opportunity to set his plan in motion, “Iggy and I will join you. While Solis and Prompto can go on a tour of their own.”

Prompto turned to Gladio, “Wait what? How come?”

“Well considering that Solis has been to Lestallum before. She’ll be able to help you find places to take pictures.”

Solis’s mouth began to widen with excitement, “I think it’s a great idea! You cheered me up with the Chocobo ranch and I can return the favor by taking you on a picture tour of Lestallum!”

It was then that Prompto realized he was having a hard time turning down the offer. Especially the way she smiled at him. So he finally agreed.

“And this is the EXINERIS power plant. They use the energy drawn from the meteorshards to power up Lestallum. It’s also run entirely of women.”

Prompto turned to her with a huge smile on his smile, “Woah, really? How come?”

“Many of the men were at war while the women stayed behind to protect their families. As a result, many of them began replacing the male workers who joined the war. Soon the power plant became a symbol of economic power for women.”

Prompto turned back to the power plant. He began to respect the building more after learning its history, “That’s pretty impressive. To think this all started because of a war.”

Solis and Prompto began walking away from the power plant, “Yep, my grandmother from momma’s side were amongst those women who worked in this power plant.”

Prompto began to jump a little, “That’s so cool! Where is she now?”

“My grandparents died while momma was little. They were killed by daemons as they were heading home from their annual vacation.”

“Oh…I’m sorry,” he mumbled as his excitement died down.

Solis shook her head, "It’s all right you didn’t know. Luckily momma was rescued by a group of hunters and she was adopted there after.”

"So that means Dave is your adopted uncle then?”

“Correct, still he loves me and my momma regardless.”

Prompto nodded in agreement and resumed to his cheerful self, “That’s really awesome to have a family like that.”

“What about your’s?” she asked.

He began scratching the back of his back, “Well…my parents weren’t around much growing up. So I usually had to learn how to do things on my own growing up.”

Solis stopped walking, which caused Prompto to turn around. She looked at him with sorrow, “I can’t imagine anyone growing up like that.”

Prompto began feeling uncomfortable at the thought of someone worrying about him. So he tried laughing it off, “It’s fine really. It taught me a lot about responsibility and stuff.”

“It shouldn’t matter, it still hurts coming home and no one is there to even say hello to you. You deserve better than that.”

Prompto looked down as he was tapping on his feet, “Well I..uh…never really thought of it that way.”

“I’m serious, you deserve someone who loves you to greet you when you come home after a long day.”

Prompto looked away to hide the blush that was beginning to show, “T-thanks, Solis.”

Solis smiled knowing he meant it. She grabbed his hand and took him to one of the food stands, where one of the vendors was grilling.

“Two please!”

The vendor gave her two meat skewers and Solis gave him some gil in return. She handed one to Prompto and began eating it.

“This is really good!”

Solis nodded, “You won’t find any better meat than here in Lestallum!”

His cheerful grin grew even wider, “No kidding, this is a lot better than the burgers I had back home.”

Solis looked at Prompto’s cheerful expression while eating the meat skewer. She couldn’t help but feel happy for him. She then began to realize that it was hard to stay sad with him around. They returned back at the Leville only to find Gladio, Ignis, and Talcott standing by the entrance.

“Solis! Prompto!” Talcott exclaimed once he spotted them, “How was the tour?”

Prompto turned to Solis, “It went pretty great!”

Solis turned to him as well, “And it was a lot of fun!”

Gladio couldn’t help but beam with pride knowing he did a job well done. Soon Talcott and the group talked about the sights they’ve seen during the tour. As well as a bit of information Talcott discovered. Moments later Prompto noticed Noctis approaching from his own tour with Iris.

“Hey, look who’s back! Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me.”

Talcott turned to Noctis, “So, there’s this legend about a sword. And the sword’s supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby.”

This information sparked Ignis’s curiosity, “It may well be one of the lost tombs.”

Gladio shrugged his shoulders, “Check it out?”

Noctis turned to Gladio, “For sure. Thanks for the tip, Talcott.”

“You’re welcome!” Talcott exclaimed.

Noctis rushed through the door, which everyone soon followed. Ignis drove them to the destination of the waterfall. They got off the car and walked to find the waterfall.

Noctis rushed out the door as everyone soon followed. Ignis drove them to the location of this waterfall Talcott provided. When they arrived, they realized they have to walk down the rocky steps to find it.

“The legend says to look behind the waterfall,” remarked Prompto as he was recalling what Talcott had told them.

“What does the waterfall say?” asked Ignis in a sarcastic tone.

“I think it says 'Come in’,” he replied not noticing the sarcasm in Ignis’s voice.

They continued to walk further more only to discover Prompto have been right. There was an entrance. Before they could get in, Solis stopped as she began shivering uncontrollably.

Noctis turns around when he noticed Solis wasn’t following them, “Hey are you okay?”

“It’s so cold.”

Ignis took off his coat and placed it onto her, “You’re in no condition to enter. Perhaps it is best if you wait inside the Regalia.”

Solis shook her head, “But I don’t want to abandon any of you.”

Noctis placed his hand onto her shoulder, “I don’t want to risk you getting worse if you came with us. I have more than enough people to help me find this sword and I’ll be fine knowing you’re not suffering because of me.”

Solis wanted to keep going, but there something in Noctis’s eyes that pleaded her not to go.

“All right. Be safe.”

Since it was still daylight, Solis walked back to the Regalia by herself and proceeded to wait for them. Prompto wanted to go to her, but he knew Noctis needed as much help as he can get. So he let her walk away as he walked on his own path.

In time, the guys made it back in one piece. Solis was happy to see them safe as she got off the Regalia and meet up with them half way.

“Did you find the sword?” she asked.

Noctis nodded, “Yep, The Swords of the Wanderer.”

Her eyes began to widen in shock, “Woah, Talcott is going to be happy to hear this.”

When they arrived back to Lestallum, they found Talcott talking with Jared at the Leville. But as soon as he turns around to see Noctis, he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Prince Noctis! Welcome back!”

Noctis made a small smile with the boy, “Thanks for the tip, we owe you, Talcott”

But the smile was short lived when Noctis began grunting in pain. Visions of the meteor began to appear. Then more clear and vivid images of a man staring at Noctis with his one, glowing eye.

“Not again…”

Solis quickly began to worry, “What do you mean again? Did it happen during the caves?”

“Yeah, but-”

Gladio placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. We oughta take a close look at this so-called 'Disc’.”

“The Disc of Cauthess?”

Noctis perked up, “You know about it?”

“I know of its history. If you’re planning on going over there, it’s going to be dangerous. The heat grows worse, the closer you get to it.”

“So how do we get there?”

Solis began to think about a plan until Prompto had an idea in mind, “We can use the viewfinder thing to check it out.”

Solis nodded, “I agree, if we use that we can find a way to get in without burning up.”

Noctis nodded in agreement, “All right, let’s go.”

They all went to the parking lot to find a viewfinder but a man with red-violet hair was currently occupying it. He backed away from it and stared at them with his golden eyes. He was dressed in a long, black jacket with a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle.

“What a coincidence?” said the man with a posh, yet eccentric voice.

Gladio narrowed his eyes at him, “Not sure it is?”

He stepped forward, which blocked Solis from the man’s view. She wasn’t sure how they’ve met, but she was confused over this exchange.

“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: From the deep, the Archaean calls-”

Solis began stepping away from Gladio, “…Yet on deaf ears, the gods tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”

He quirked his eyebrow in amusement, "Ah I see someone has much fond of nursery rhymes as much as I do.”

Solis felt slightly uncomfortable when he shifted his attention towards her, “Not exactly. I found it on a book once.”

He began bowing his head low to her, “My apologies. I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please call me Ardyn.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the bottom of the page.

The mannerisms of Ardyn have made Solis feel uneasy. The way he had introduced himself was vivacious to say the least. But what made her feel uncertain about him was the way his eyes lingered towards her.

Ardyn had offered to take them to the Disc for he knew safe passage to get there. None of them were okay with this plan, but they knew their options were limited. They agreed to his offer with great reluctance, but they proceeded with caution.

They were thrown off guard once more when Ardyn had selected Noctis to drive the Regalia. Solis noticed the way Ignis’s shoulders began to tense up. Noctis meanwhile has agreed to drive the Regalia with ease. Which only caused Ignis to take a slow, deep breath before entering the car.

“Everything okay, Ignis?” she asked as her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“I do not feel comfortable with Noctis’s driving abilities. For he is still currently on his learning stage.”

Solis blinked in confusion, “Wait…Mr. Blue Sky has never driven before?”

“I have, I just haven’t had the time,” Noctis interrupted as he followed Ardyn down the road.

Now since they were far enough away from Ardyn. It finally gave everyone the time to express their opinions about him.

“First Galdin, and then Lestallum…what a coincidence huh?” Prompto pondered as he recalled earlier events. When they had first encountered Ardyn the day before these turn of events.

“What do you mean?” asked Solis as she quirked her eyebrow.

“We first met him back in Galdin…the day before Insomnia fell.”

Solis huffed as she crossed her arms, “Oh how convenient to be seeing him again of all places then.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, “It’s way too convenient to be a coincidence either. I think he’s been following us around.”

“But for what end?” asked Ignis, “That question bothers me deeply, as does his origin.”

“Does being a creep count as his origin?” said Solis.

Prompto chuckled, “You really don’t like him, don’t you?”

“There’s something about his accent that gives it away. I wouldn’t be so surprised if he has a fedora on hand.”

“And what about you? What’s his Highness’s opinion of this “Ardyn”?” Gladio asked in amusement.

“Don’t really have one-he’s nothing more but a creepy, old dude to me,” said Noctis as his hands remained on the steering wheel.

Solis nodded, “Likewise, Mr. Blue Sky. How are the headaches by the way?”

“I’m fine for now, but they come without warning.”

“Stop if you need to, all right?” chimed in Prompto.

“Why? So you can take the wheel? No thanks, we almost crashed because of you,” Noctis had a hint of amusement behind his voice.

Prompto sighed, “It happened ONE time. Give me a break already!”

Solis began to laugh, “Now I’m curious to know what happened?”

Prompto began to blush with embarrassment, “It was nothing! It happened once! We’re fine! We’re completely FINE!”

This only resulted for everyone in the car to laugh at Prompto while he crossed his arms and pouting his lips.

 

When they have arrived to the Coernix Station, Ardyn got off his car and insisted to spend the night in the caravan and call it day. Everyone was against the idea, but they were reminded once more how Ardyn is the only one who can safely take them to the Disc of Cauthess. Plus he offered to pay the caravan rental so they were left to comply with his wishes once again.

Everyone except for Ardyn went to see the interior of the caravan. Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto checked the bedroom while Ignis and Solis checked the kitchen.

“I will gather some of the ingredients in the Regalia and come up with something,” said Ignis out loud but it was more to himself than to anyone around him.

Solis patted on Ignis’s shoulder “That’s okay, I’ll take it from here.”

“I do not mind doing the cooking, Lady Leonis.”

“Neither do I, besides all of you are bound to try some Hispanic cuisine at some point,” she smirked.

“All right, but the next time I will do the cooking.”

Solis gave him the thumbs up, “Got it!”

She left the caravan to grab some ingredients from the Regalia. Prompto soon followed to grab some supplies in the gas station. He stopped for a moment when he noticed Solis opening the trunk of the Regalia.

The sun shined brightly onto Solis as it was proven from her sun-kissed skin. He can hear the small humming she makes as she was searching inside of the Regalia. She seemed to be so carefree and in peace that Prompto was not aware he was raising his camera towards his face. He began adjusting his lens to get a good shot of her serene exterior. He even thought about sharing this photo to her.

“I do believe that is considered an invasion of privacy.”

Prompto let out a startled cry as he turned to Ardyn who stood right behind him.

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Meaning what?”

Prompto turned to Solis as she crossed her arms looking displeased. He began to turn red out of embarrassment, “Oh hey Solis!”

Solis looked at Ardyn then back to Prompto. He let out another startled cry when she grabbed his hand, “Come on! I need you to come with me to get a certain ingredient. “

“Who? Me?”

Solis rolled her eyes, “Yeah you, you’re the only one who can do it so I need you to go get it for me.”

“Uh…sure!”

Solis gave Ardyn a quick glare before dragging Prompto towards the grassy fields. Once they were far away from Ardyn, she let’s go of his hand and turns around.

“So what happened with Ardyn back there?”

Prompto began waving his hands, “Oh it was nothing…don’t worry about it.”

She began to sigh, “Look I don’t trust that creep more than I already do. If he did anything to you, just say the word and I’ll be the first one to kick his ass.”

“Oh uh…thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good! Now that we’re here, you can join me hunt down some Garulas.”

“Wait we’re going to hunt down some Garulas? As in the two of us?”

Solis quirked her eyebrow, “What, like it’s hard? I just need someone to make sure no one interferes as I’m trying to gather enough meat for everyone.”

Prompto gulped, “O-okay.”

The two of them continued to walk down until Solis motioned Prompto to hide behind the trees with her. Prompto didn’t know the reason until he spotted the Garula wandering alone.

Solis summoned her bow and made an ice arrow as she pulled back the string. She concentrated on her aim as the Garula was drinking from a nearby lake. She took a deep breath and released the arrow.

The Garula screamed when it got hit by her ice arrow, but the scream did not last for long. Since the ice was beginning to take over its body in a rapid pace. Solis went towards to the now frozen Garula and tapped the frozen body three times with her index finger.

Prompto’s eyes widen when he sees the frozen Garula become broken down to tiny pieces.

Solis grabs out a plastic bag out of the pocket of her black pants and gave one to Prompto. He grabbed it and began helping her gather enough meat to fit in the bag.

“When did you learn how to shoot like that?” he asked.

Solis looked up to Prompto, “Papa taught me archery when I was little. Once I got the basics down I started mixing it with my own magic.”

“That’s pretty cool! Uh…no pun intended.”

Solis smiled, “Let’s _CHILL OUT_ with the puns all right?”

The two of them burst into laughter at their own jokes. Prompto began to smile as she continued to laugh.

“Thanks for getting me out of that situation with Ardyn. I uh…was trying to get a picture of you before he showed up.”

Solis can feel her face burning up, “M-me? I’m not sure if I make a good model.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, “What?! You make a great model! You looked really good and relaxed while you were-“

Prompto covered his mouth when he said that. Solis opened her mouth slightly and closed them again. Not knowing what to say.

“I’ve…never been complimented like that before. T-thanks.”

Solis got up and began heading her way to the Coernix Station, Prompto soon followed.

“Oh Prompto.”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever need me to model…uh let me know okay?”

Prompto was glad Solis didn’t turn around because he had a huge grin on his face, “Got it!”

When they returned to the Coernix Station, Ignis began to scowl at the two for leaving without letting anyone know. They both apologized and Solis proceeded to cook dinner hoping this meal will make up for that.

Prompto stared at Solis by the caravan’s window only to be pushed slightly to the side by Gladio.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“How’s the date?” Gladio smirked as he sat next to him.

“Wha-what are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about lover boy. So how was it with you and Solis?”

Prompto looked away from Gladio to avoid him looking at his red face, “It was great,” he muttered.

“Sorry? I can’t hear you?” Gladio teased. Prompto sighed and turned to him.

“It was great and I want more of that in days to come!”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Gladio and Prompto turned to Ignis as he was holding plates for them. Gladio began patting onto Prompto’s back, “Just asking Prompto about his date.”

“Ah so you have finally confessed your feelings towards Lady Leonis?”

Prompto gasped at his statement, “No! But wait a minute! How did you two know about that?”

Ignis placed the plates in front of them and sat down, “It was fairly obvious with your stint back at the Chocobo farm. Especially the way your complexion changes during the conversation with Ms. Leonis.”

Prompto sighed in defeat, “It’s that obvious huh?”

Gladio nodded, “Yep, but no worries we’re your wingmen so we got your back.”

“What if…she doesn’t like me?”

“Trust me. I’ve known Solis since we were kids, I know when she is and isn’t digging someone and she’s slowly digging on you.”

Before Prompto could ask Gladio for more details. Solis came out of the caravan holding two plates, “Sorry for the wait! I had to wake up Mr. Blue Sky from his nap.”

Noctis came out of the caravan holding his plate while rubbing his eye, “I just want to nap.”

“You may do so after you eat,” chided Ignis.

They all sat together at a small table. Each person had a plate of white rice topped with shredded beef and carrots, celery and bay leaves.

Prompto sniffed his dish, ”Hmm smells good! What is it?”

“It’s called ‘Ropa Vieja,’ it’s a dish I learned a long time ago when I was with Tío Dave.”

Prompto ate a spoonful of Solis’s ‘Ropa Vieja’ and he had a huge grin on his face, “This is so good! Hey Noct you should give it a try!”

Solis turned to Noctis and he just stared at the plate before him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the carrots peaking out from the sauce. Before Solis could ask, Ignis read her mind, “Do not take personally Lady Leonis, he is not rather fond of vegetables.”

Solis shrugged her shoulders as she ate her food, “Que se come lodo*.”

 

The next morning, Solis stepped out of the caravan as she began to stretch out her arms. She walked inside the Coernix Station and noticed the cashier left his radio on as they talked about Lady Lunafreya.

_The world watched on with worry and wonder as the young girl grew._

_‘I understand you have a message for us?’_

_‘If you know of any who are bedridden, or unable to come to me. Pray, send word and I…shall go to them. I follow my calling. I will not halt my steps for anything else.’_

_‘In time, her strength would become an inspiration to all.’_

Solis recalled the time when she was ten years old, listening to the radio with papa during Lady Lunafreya’s coronation. She was sixteen at the time, which made her the youngest Oracle in history.

She remembered how at awed she was towards Lady Lunafreya. She was noble and kind to everyone around her. Always carrying her duty to heart. Solis was inspired by her sheer strength and determination. She had hoped to someday achieve that same amount of strength.

It was strange to say the least. She had looked up to The Oracle since she was child and now she is a marriage away for them to become relatives. Life was certainly comedic in a sense.

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it?”

Solis turns around to see Ardyn leaning against the wall smiling at her like the cat that got the cream.

“I take it that you slept well?”

“Indeed, but it’s more pleasant now that you have graced me with your presence.”

Solis turned away from Ardyn as she crossed her arms, “Flattery will certainly get you nowhere.”

“Oh, but I’m patient man. I enjoy taking my time on anything that catches my eye.”

Ardyn reached out to caress her hair. But he only stopped midway when he spotted Noctis entering the Coernix Station.

“Ah, good morning to you,” Ardyn moves his hand away from Solis’s direction which she didn’t seem to notice. When she turns around, Noctis approached Ardyn and he didn’t seem pleased to say the least.

“Let’s go to the Disc already.”

“As you wish. Similar to yesterday you will be following me towards the Disc. So do try to keep up,” Ardyn left the Coernix station leaving Noctis and Solis alone.

Noctis turned to Solis, “Hey he didn’t do anything weird to you, did he?”

Solis blinked in confusion, “Not really, other than saying his version of good morning.”

She didn’t see what he saw then, he thought. He was glad he intervened before something happened.

“Is Mr. Blue Sky worried about little ol’ me?” she teased. Noctis rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s head to the Regalia already.”

 

Cor stared at the lonely tree from the open grassy field. He felt he has stared at that tree for a long time when it’s only been a few minutes. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the bouquet of cherry blossoms and opened the car door.

Every step he had taken was heavier than the last. He wanted to turn back around and forget this ever happened. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not after all this time.

By the lonely tree, there was a small gravestone that bared only one name. He gently placed the cherry flowers and gave a tender smile as he read it. Aureus.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, Aureus. I’m sorry for not being able to visit you as much as I should. I…uh…still have that picture I’ve taken of you during our honeymoon and managed to talk to you through there. But here, no, not this place. “ He gave a half-smile, “I’m sorry, it’s just…too painful to say the least.”

Cor grabbed the picture out of his pocket and began to stare at it than he did with the gravestone. “Through the picture I can see the way your eyes light up whenever you smile. Especially the way the wind blows your hair.” He looks up and glances at the small gravestone, “Here…I only see bones being buried down below. Where you don’t get to see the sun coming up nor see the cherry blossoms bloom.“

He took a deep breath and made a small laugh as he was trying to prevent himself from crying, “But I didn’t come here to be so melancholy. I want to let you know that our daughter, Solis, she’s doing just fine. I made sure she is safe and loved, every single night and day and lived a life you wanted our sunshine to have.”

Cor began to sniff as he lightly scratched his nose, “Sometimes…it just takes my breath away to see how much of you are with her.” His voice started to crack as tears began to stream down his face, “You would have been so proud of her, Aureus. I did what I could to be the best father I could be. It wasn’t easy, but we made one hell of a team.”

He began wiping away his tears as he took another deep breath to compose himself, “I miss you, so damn much, Aureus.” He then placed his hand onto the gravestone as he gave a tender, yet loving smile, “May your soul be at ease, my love.”

As he walked away, he spotted a familiar figure standing by his car. Usually he would be upset for anyone getting near his vehicle, but as he got closer his mood had changed.

“It certainly has been some time since we last seen each other.”

Dave chuckled, “Too long.”

“If memory serves me right, you still owe me a drink.”

Dave just smiled, “Your mind is as sharp as ever, come on. I’ll have a tab open for ya!”

“Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!”

Ardyn yelled at the gates while the rest of the group waited. Right as he said that, the gates have opened.

“Wow that worked?” said Prompto in amusement.

Ardyn simply smiled, “I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together?”

Not really, Solis thought.

“Your audience with divinity lies ahead and with that, I bid you farewell.”

Noctis drives towards the open gates as Ardyn’s watched them go until they were no longer at view’s reach.

Gladiolus began to sigh in relief once they were free from Ardyn, “I’ve met some weirdos…”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “I hope we never meet that one again.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, “Whoa! Little harsh there, don’t you think?”

If only you were there to see what I saw back at the station, thought Noctis.

Noctis continued to drive down the dirt road until they have reached a dead end. Everyone got off the car and looked around until Solis found a small entryway. They all walked towards it and noticed old ruins all round. Until they have spotted a royal tomb.

“Didn’t expect to find a royal tomb here,” said a surprised Ignis.

Gladio turned to Noctis as he crossed his arms, “Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh, Highness?”

Solis nodded, “It may help us find any clues about this place.”

Noctis agreed, “Sure, let’s grab it and go.”

They approached the royal tomb until Noctis raised his hand. The familiar bright light formed a sword and it struck towards Noctis’s heart. The previous royal arms circled around him until they have all completely vanished.

Solis continued to stare at the tomb, “A king rose to protect the world with the Oracle and this blade was his sword. Known as the Blade of the Mystic,” She turned to Noctis after a sudden realization, “I think Lady Lunafreya was here right after she left Lestallum. It makes sense that she would be.”

Before Noctis could respond, the ground began to shake. Way harsher than the one they dealt with back in Lestallum. Solis fell to the ground and noticed Noctis couldn’t move as he was experiencing a painful headache. Solis crawled to pull him out, until the ground began to shake once more, this time the ground began to break apart. She pulled Noctis as much force resulting the two of them to stand up and get away.

They felt it getting closer and closer. Noctis pushed Solis forward to safety. But they were too late to reach as the ground they once stood crumbled down.

Solis screamed until Prompto grabbed her in time to pull her back up. Solis frantically looked around, “Noctis?!”

Gladio quickly dived in and grabbed Noctis just in time before falling down even further. When the smoke began to clear up, she sighed in relief once she can saw Gladio and Noctis are safe. But it was short-lived as the ground began to shake once more. Solis looked up and gasped at the sight before her.

The Titan looked at them with his single, red eye as the rock formations protruded from his other eye socket. She had not realized she was trembling in fear until Prompto placed his arm around her shoulder, “Don’t worry, I got you. You’re safe with me.”

All she could do is nod in response as she tried to focus on Noctis and Gladio, “Are they okay?”

“I’ll go ahead and ask. Hey Noct, are you okay?” Prompto yelled.

Ignis yelled, “Thank heavens you’re safe. Is there a way back up?”

Noctis waved at the three of them, “No, but there’s a path. Gonna see where it leads.”

Now it was Gladio’s turn to shout, “You three try to get down.”

“Very well, we will find a way down there.”

Prompto turned to Ignis, “What? We’re going where!?”

Solis swept away any dirt off her clothes now that her trembling was gone, “Let’s go before the Titan does it for us.”

Ignis and Prompto followed Solis to nearby path. She kept glancing back at the Titan and the path ahead of her. It finally dawned to her that their lives are in danger. If nothing gets done, they will be facing permanent consequences. She could only hope for Noctis and Gladio to be safe down there.

She felt the ground shaking once more as she quickly turned to the Titan who seemed to be distracted. His lone eye wondered as he tries to reach for places Noctis and Gladio may be hiding in.

Solis began to panic as she tried to figure out a plan on how to keep the Titan from hurting Noctis and Gladio. Wait a minute, she thought. The Titan is after Noctis knowing Noctis is part of the Lucis Caelum family and reluctantly so is she.

“Hey you!!!” Solis yelled as she waved her arms around. The Titan looked at her direction, “I’m right here!! Come at me!!!”

Solis’s theory proved correct when the Titan shifted his focus on her. His giant hand began to reach towards her, but Prompto quickly pulled her away. The three of them ran until they managed to hide behind the large rock.

Solis leaned against the rock as she tried to catch her breath. Prompto’s chest was heaving and turned to Solis, “What was that about?”

“I’m offering the Titan a distraction while Noctis and Gladio find a safe passage.”

Ignis was trying to maintain a calm composure as he too was catching his breath, “It was certainly reckless, but at least it worked.”

He looked up and made a small gasp, which caused Solis and Prompto to look up. More problems began to pile on as Imperial troops were coming over. Ignis began to call Noctis to warn him. Once he ended the call, he placed his phone on his pocket and turned to Solis, “It seems your plan to cause a distraction worked. Noctis has made it down safely.”

Solis sighed in relief, “Good, now what are we going to do with them?”

Prompto groaned, “We’re going to fight them, aren’t we?”

Solis nodded, “It’s either them or the Titan and I’d say let’s work on the weaker foes first.”

Solis began to look around at her surroundings. This place is a walking inferno as the place continues to get hotter the more they walk down. That is when she had an idea in mind.

“I think I figured out a way.” Ignis and Prompto listened, “The Magitek soldiers are weak against ice and since The Titan lives in an inferno. That leaves him vulnerable to ice too. So if we combine our blizzard magic together, we can kill two birds in one stone.”

Ignis nodded, “That could possibly work. However our magic can only extend to Blizzard and nothing more. The only one who is able to extend their magic is Noctis.”

Solis began to think about this plan through once more. She knows her magic will help make this plan a success due to papa training her on how to control her magic. But neither of them knows the extent of her magic for this training was done in secret. She didn’t know it then, but now she understands. Why papa was worried and why they recited an excuse in case she summoned her magic by accident.

“If I extend my magic to Blizzara will that work?”

“It just might.”

The three of them flinched when they hear the chanting of the Titan. They begin to run and followed the path ahead. They can hear rocks being smashed along the way, which only caused them to worry even more for Noctis and Gladio.

When they finally arrive, they see Noctis fighting against the Titan. With impeccable timing, Magitek soldiers began to arrive as well. Solis spotted one of them ready to attack Noctis from behind. But Solis prevented it in time when it was struck by her ice arrow.

Prompto, Ignis, and Solis climbed down to help Noctis and Gladio fight against the Titan. Solis summoned her Hanzo sword, “Hey there, Mr. Blue. We’re so please to be with you again.”

Noctis smirked, “Likewise.”

They all began to fight together against the Titan and once he was weak enough. Solis began backing away and extended her arms. She can feel the ice taking over her body and released it towards the Titan. The guys used that opportunity to combine their Blizzard magic into multiple orbs and threw it towards the Titan.

His arm turned into ice and Noctis had broken his arm completely with his sword. Everyone sighed in relief for the Titan was finally defeated. But it was short lived when the Titan began to get up. Everyone got ready to fight, but the Titan didn’t set any motion to attack, but instead he began to speak.

Noctis’s grunted in pain as the headache appeared once again. This time he saw visions of the Titan and Lunafreya, “Luna. You spoke with her?”

Before Noctis could get an answer, the Titan had vanished into what looked to be tiny stars. With him gone, the ground began to shake so violently, bursts of lava began to appear.

None of them knew what to do for there was no way to escape. Until a flying ship appeared that could only belong to the Empire. The back door opened to reveal Ardyn of all people.

“Fancy meeting you here!” Ardyn shouted, “It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”

Ignis grunted, “Imperial Chancellor Izunia?”

Ardyn nodded, “At your service and more importantly, to your aid. I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it?”

Solis took a step forward to object, but no words came out as she screamed in pain. Noctis grabbed her just in time before she fell to ground. He gasped when noticed ice patterns were beginning to crawl onto her skin.

“Solis! What’s happening?”

Gladio grabbed her from Noctis and carried her as they quickly made their way to the ship. Once they made it inside, Gladio gently placed her into one of the ship’s benches. She was shivering from the intense cold, teeth chattering as a single tear streamed down her face.

“I-I’m s-so c-c-c-cold,” she screamed as the pain resurfaced. Everyone began to worry.

Ardyn had placed his hand onto her forehead and let’s go, “It seems she has extend her magic far beyond her capabilities. You need to warm her up before she freezes to death. Can you do that?”

Noctis nodded and began summoning his fire magic onto his hands. When he placed his hands onto her shoulders, he flinched when she screamed louder than before. Gladio quickly held her down while Noctis was doing what he can to warm her up. Her screams filled the room and onto Prompto’s mind as he stood helpless and watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que se come lodo* = Let him eat mud


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the waves crashed together as the remnants reached for the sands. Cor stood as he watched his little girl preparing to jump at each wave that approaches. He smiled as he listened to his daughter’s laugher from a distance.

Cor had never planned on going on their first vacation for he was mindful of his duty to the Crown. That is until Regis offered to pay for this trip so he can relax and spending more time with Solis.

At first Cor refused such an offer since Regis had done enough for him already. He had paid for Solis’s private education. As well as making sure Cor’s shifts were mostly in the morning so he will be able to pick her up from school on time. But Regis insisted, as he reminded Cor the importance of spending time with family.

He continued to hesitate throughout the trip but one look of Solis enjoying herself at the beach. That alone has made this trip all the worthwhile. Cor grabbed a copy of, “Insomnia’s Magic Key to Spanish,” from his bag and began to read the words out loud to himself.

Their day at the beach continued until the sun was beginning to set. Cor held Solis’s tiny hand as they walked towards their cabin. Solis noticed a stone ring built for a campfire.

“Papa!!!” Solis pointed at the ring, “Can we sit by the fire, can we pleaase?”

“Sure thing, sunshine. Just sit down as I gather some wood for the fire.”

Solis nodded as she sat to a nearby chair and waited for papa. It didn’t take him long to find them and piled them inside the stone ring.

“All that’s left is lighting it up.”

“I got it, papa!” Solis made a small fire from the palm of her hand and threw it in which resulted a small bonfire.

Cor was startled, “Solis…when did you learn to do that?”

“I learned it by watching you!” exclaimed Solis.

Cor furrowed his eyebrows with worry. He thanked the Astrals this is happening away from any privy eyes. He had hoped she only inherited his features, but not this.

Cor got on one knee to meet with her height, “I’m very proud of you, sunshine. But you have to be careful using this kind of magic, you could hurt someone if you’re not careful.”

“I’ll be good, papa!”

Cor smiled as he looked into her emerald eyes, “I know you will. I will help you practice with your magic but you can only use it whenever we’re alone. That way you don’t accidentally hurt someone.”

“I will!”

“That’s my girl. I believe this fire calls for some s’mores?”

Solis raised her arms as she shouted, “Yes!”

Cor went inside the cabin and grabbed the stuff to make s’mores. He handed Solis a long stick as she clumsily placed her marshmallow inside. As the fire reached for her marshmallow, she happily kicked her legs. She began to sing a song she had heard earlier from papa’s car.

_Mister blue sky please tell us why_  
_You had to hide away for so long (so long)_  
_Where did we go wrong?_

 

Noctis hovered his hands above Solis as he lets the fire flow through her in order to keep her warm. He has tried to concentrate on his magic, but the memories of her screams had haunted him. He was pang with guilt thinking about it. Had he been strong enough, she wouldn’t have suffered as much as she is now.

“How is she?”

Noctis looked up to see a worry stricken Prompto, “She’s still cold, but it’s not as bad as earlier.”

Prompto gave a half smile, “I’m glad she’s okay. How about you, Noct? Are you okay?”

Noctis looked away from Prompto and instead focused on Solis. He was vulnerable to his emotion even towards his best friend of many years.

“I should have been strong enough. None of this would have happened had I-”

Prompto placed his hand onto Noctis’s shoulder, “Hey none of this was your fault. No one knew this was going to happen and there’s no point of blaming yourself for that. Solis is going to be fine thanks to you.”

Noctis looked up and knew Prompto was right. There was no point to blaming himself. All he could really is to help Solis get back on her feet.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“It’s no problem! Though you look a bit tired, do you need a break?”

“Yeah, if I don’t there won’t be any magic in me to keep her warm. Can you take over while I rest up?”

“S-sure. What do I need to do?”

“Just make sure she stays warm, I’ll lend you enough magic until I get back.”

Prompto gave Noctis the thumbs up, “Got it!”

Noctis got up, but wobbled for a moment before proceeding to rest in one of the benches. Prompto turned to Solis who looked peaceful in her sleep. Compared to the screaming and the uncontrollable shaking from earlier.

He had never felt so helpless before, but now it was not the time to ponder. Solis needed warmth and he’ll be able to help her as much as he could until Noctis comes back. He began hovering his hands above her and began concentrating on his fire magic. Solis began stir in her sleep through his touch until she began to open her emerald eyes. The first thing she sees is Prompto kneeling right next to her.

“What happened?” she asked.

Prompto was slightly taken back but continued to concentrate, “Solis! I’m glad you’re awake, you overused your magic and we have to warm you up before it got any worse.”

“Oh right…I remember now,” Solis looked at the side, “I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean to worry you guys so much.”

Prompto shook his head, “Hey no worries, you helped us out back there. The important thing is that you’re all right.”

Solis turned to Prompto and smiled, “Thank you.”

“So uh how are you feeling?”

“I’m still a bit cold, but not as bad as earlier,” she began to look around, “By the way how long are we in this ship?”

“Until we are safe distance away from that fiery volcano.”

“Oh right. In that case we’ll be bored over here for a while but I think I have a better way to kill time. Ever played King’s Knight?”

Prompto gave her wide smile, “I love that game! But um…my hands are occupied right now.”

Solis thought it was cute of Prompto to say that, “You’re more than welcome to cuddle with me then.”

Prompto’s face turned red at her suggestion, “What?!”

Solis couldn’t help but giggle, “I’ll be bored in this ship if I don’t do anything. Besides you cuddling me is still part of the healing job.”

Prompto wanted to very much decline the offer, but the way she was looking at him. He had a difficult time saying no, “Okay.”

Prompto began to sit against the wall as Solis settles herself between his legs. She can feel her face growing hot when she felt Prompto’s firm chest against her back. She tries to ignore it by focusing on grabbing her phone.

Prompto grabbed his phone as well and started the King’s Knight app. He glanced down at Solis’s phone and noticed her screen name, “Spoony…Bard…wait a minute you’re SpoonyBard?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’m…I’m LOKTON.”

“What?! No way?!”

She looked at his phone and sure enough, there was his screen name, “LOKTON.”

“Holy crap this is crazy! Were you able to get a good score on the Boss challenge?”

“Yeah! I pulled an all-nighter on that one but it was worth-“ Then Prompto made a realization, “So that’s how the Marshal knew about King’s Knight! I’ve asked him if he knew about it and he just said, ‘oh, that mobile thing…’ it all makes sense now! He knew it through you!”

Solis laughed in embarrassment, “Oh yeah, he uh…may or may not caught me pull an all-nighter playing it a couple of times.”

“Hey no worries, the guys and I pull an all-nighter all the time!”

“That does explain why Gladio couldn’t co-op with me. I remember he spent most of the day trying to figure out a username. Until I mentioned to him that he should just name himself after his favorite author.”

“Oh yeah I remember judging him for naming himself Henruit, until he told me why.”

“Coming from someone who named themselves after a camera brand.”

“Hey it’s a lot better than Noctis’s username, his was just called Prince.”

Solis began to laugh, “That’s so lame!”

“Looks like you’re feeling better.”

Solis and Prompto looked up to see Noctis giving them a disgruntled look.

“I still feel a bit cold, but Prompto’s magic seems to be working.”

“That’s good, do you want us to switch? I still have some magic in me to continue.”

Solis shook her head, “Nah, take as much rest as you need, Mr. Blue Sky. Prompto is doing a good job being my caretaker.”

Prompto turned red again at her comment. Noctis shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever you say.”

Once Noctis left, Solis turned to Prompto, “So LOKTON ready to play?”

Prompto smiled at Solis, “Ready when you are, you spoony bard.”

Gladio can see the duo smiling and giggling at one another as they were playing King’s Knight. He was glad to see Prompto breaking his shy shell towards Solis, but he was happier to see her return to her normal self. Had it turn for the worse, he didn’t know what he would do nor know how would he inform this to Cor.

When he turned to Noctis, he noticed a slight irritation from his usual detached face. The way he crossed his arms and the slight heavy sighs from time to time. At first Gladio thought this was due to Noctis’s impatience for being on the same ship as Ardyn. But the way he glanced back at Prompto and Solis, his theory proved otherwise.

Before Gladio could say anything, Ardyn had come in with open arms, “It seems our sleeping beauty has finally awaken from her slumber.”

The way his eyes golden eyes lingered on Solis have caused her to shudder. Prompto took notice of this and decided to hold a tight grip on her.

“My dear, though your bravery is admirable you must be more careful. I understand guarding the King is considered the highest honor. But if anything were to happen to you he will be short of one member from the Crownsguard.” Ardyn began to sigh, “Whatever shall he do if he lost someone he cherishes due to reckless abandon.”

Solis lightly tapped Prompto’s arm to let go. When he complied with her wishes, she got up and walked towards Ardyn, “I am capable of taking care of myself in the battlefield, Chancellor. I have been trained by one of the strongest and most admirable soldier in all of Lucis. Who happens to be my father, The Immortal. I have earned both my bow & my sword, one of which belonged to another strong and admirable soldier, my mother. Before I accompanied His Majesty for this journey, I rescued as many civilians as I could during the fall. A fall in which your Empire is responsible for. I have faced countless daemons on my own until the sun rises. And I have assisted His Majesty in defeating the Titan with whatever magic I have left. Yet here I am still standing before you, alive and breathing.” She took one step closer to Ardyn. Enough for her to be close to his face despite of their height differences, “Now…do you still consider my actions as reckless abandonment?”

Ardyn placed a hand onto his chest, “My apologies if I have given offense. I am simply concerned for your well-being as much as the King is.”

“The only concern that matters is where will we be dropped off.”

“In that case, I will leave you and the rest up to it. Do call when you have an answer.”

Ardyn bowed his head to Solis and went back to the pilot deck. Solis turned the guys as they figured out what to do.

Gladio was the first to speak, “So, what do we do after he drops us off?”

Noctis turned to Gladio, “Go get the car.”

Ignis agreed with Noctis, “Can’t leave her unattended for long. Chancellor,” Ardyn returned though he looked disappointed, “If you truly wish to aid us in our efforts, then I request you release us this instant.”

Ardyn put on a smug smile, “This instant? It’s a long way down. Perhaps the army could break your fall. Or, perhaps you could simply sit back and enjoy the ride. You needn’t worry; you’re in good hands with me. “

Prompto noticed Solis clenching her fists out of frustration. He knew they need to find a place to relax in order for her health to improve. If this were to continue, it would only make matters worse. Then he remembered the first conversation he had with Solis and how a certain place has made her happy. That is when he had an idea.

“Hey Chancellor, would you mind dropping us off at Wiz’s Chocobo Post?”

The guys groaned in frustration, but Ardyn complied nonetheless, “Of course.” He went on to instruct the Magitek pilots to their destination. Once they have landed to the Chocobo post, Ardyn began to bid his farewell, “Here’s hoping you find that car of yours.”

Solis sighed in relief to finally be away from Ardyn and secretly hoping this was the last time she sees him.

“Thanks for picking a place to be dropped off, but why Wiz’s Chocobo Post?” Solis asked Prompto.

“Well I figured we should be somewhere away from danger,” Prompto kicked a bit of dirt off the ground. “Besides, I know how much this place makes you happy.

Solis eyes widen and the only way she can respond is by embracing him. Prompto felt incredibly shy when he noticed Gladio and Ignis grinning at him. Prompto gulped and accepted her embrace, “Uh…I take it that you like it?”

"Nice to see you folks again,” said Wiz as he adjusted his cap.

Solis let’s go of Prompto and ran towards Wiz, “Wiz! It’s good to see you too. I was hoping if we can rent the caravan for a couple of days.”

“As long as ya got the gil, ya can stay here as much as ya like.”

 

“Salud!” the shot glasses cling to one another as Dave and Cor proceed to chug down their shot of whiskey.

“It’s been a while since I had a drink,” Dave commented.

“Same here, though I shouldn’t be drinking since technically I’m still working.”

“One shot ain’t going to distort your vision, besides we got water.”

“True,” Cor began to sigh, “These damn Niffs are everywhere now. I can’t even enjoy a simple drink without thinking about their next move.”

Dave patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t you worry so much about that. You got your guards and you got me, my hunting crew, and The Calaveras.”

“Thanks. The way things are going we all need each other now more than ever. We have ensure the safety of His Highness and-”

“Solis.”

Cor turned to Dave who simply smiled in return, “I saw Solis traveling with them fellas the other day. She seemed all right though I can tell she misses you.”

Cor pressed his lips together trying not to think about his last day with her. When tears were streaming down her face, full of hurt and sadness.

“Solis is not a child anymore, Dave. She can fend on her own just fine.”

Dave chuckled, “We know that for sure, but old as she is, she still misses her daddy sometimes.” Dave got up to use the restroom. But before he left he patted once more on Cor’s shoulder, “Just give her a call from time to time will ya? I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” He left before he could give Cor a chance to speak.

Cor let his words process in his head and soon he grabbed his phone and dialed her phone number.

As the group began to unpack, Solis felt her phone vibrating from her pocket. Prompto noticed how wide her smile has gotten from looking at the screen.

“Papa!”

“Hey there, sunshine. How’s everything going?”

Prompto smiled at the sight of Solis happily telling the Marshal about her day. The things that happened and the things she saw. The way she had smiled despite of the tears streaming down her face, he was glad to see her in such high spirits again.

 

It’s been three days since they stayed with Wiz. The cold that invaded Solis’s body was no longer present which was a great relief for everyone. During that time of healing, Noctis had trained Solis on how to better control her magic. Whenever she is not with him, she spends most of her time with Prompto.

Ever since their bonding moment back at the ship, they have grown closer than before. Solis would help Prompto find places to photograph. Prompto in return would ask if he could take pictures of her. Mostly silly poses she would make to get laugh out of him since she finds herself enjoying doing that to him.

There were even times when they spend late at night playing and talking in King’s Knight. Sometimes the guys would roll their eyes whenever they are imitating Chocobo noises. Because they were convinced this will help communicate with the Chocobos better.

One day they were figuring out a plan to find the Regalia until Wiz approached them, “Howdy, there! Say, y’all got some time to spare?”

Noctis nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Maybe y’all heard of black chocobos. See, they ain’t yella like the regular birds. They’re disappearin’ from these lands. Seems like there’s less of ‘em every year.”

Solis grew worried, “I thought with the preservation, the disappearance would no longer be an issue.”

“No worries, I got word that one laid an egg.”

Solis sighed in relief, “At least that’s good news.”

“Surely is-except the mother bird’s gotten hurt. Some hungry critter’s bound to come across ‘em before long. But because folks lives ain’t in danger, the Hunters refuse to lift a finger. Not even them skeleton crew.”

Solis quirked her eyebrow, “Really? How come?”

“They’ve been busy as of late ever since the Niffs started showing up around these parts.”

“Well I guess it’s up to us, then. Want to partake on this mission, Mr. Blue Sky?”

Noctis shrugged his shoulder, “Sure, why not.”

“Since we don’t have the Regalia, we can rent out some Chocobos.”

Prompto jumped with excitement, “Chocobos!!! Let’s get to it!”

After gaining the location of the egg from Wiz, the crew began heading towards The Vesperpool. With the help of a location tracker that directed them where to go based on the pacing from the beeping sound.

“Solis,” said Ignis, “Earlier you mentioned about a preservation. Is the population so few in numbers that there needs to be one to prevent possible extinction?”

Solis nodded, “Black chocobos were considered sacred long ago. Until one day, they were viewed as daemon spawns. No one knows the cause of the sudden shift. But the population of the black chocobos has decreased dramatically over the years. Wiz has been working hard to set up a preservation program to prevent extinction. In time, more and more people are returning to view these black chocobos as sacred animals. But it seems little has changed to prevent the population from decreasing. I can only hope we make it in time to save this poor creature.”

When the beeping from their tracker beginning to beep rapidly, they managed to find the egg. They climbed off from their Chcocobos and walked towards the egg. That is until Prompto spotted a couple of Sahagins nearby.

“Hey!” Prompto yelled, “They’re after the egg!”

Ignis summoned his weapon, “We have to drive them off, fast!”

Gladio followed suit by summoning his weapon, “Let’s clean ‘em up quick.”

Everyone fought off the Sahagin until there was none of them in sight. Solis grabbed the egg slowly and began to cradle it, “No worries, little one. You’re safe with me, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m glad the egg is safe, but where’s the mother?” asked Prompto.

Solis looked around, “We were too late to save the mother, but the egg is now safe with us. Come on, let’s take it back to Wiz before it gets cold.”

Solis held onto the egg as she rode her Chocobo. She used little of her fire magic to keep the egg warm and began saying sweet little things to the egg. She felt guilty for not arriving on time to save the mother. But she hopes the egg will survive and so it can live out the rest of their life in peace without fearing any danger.

When they arrived back to the Chocobo post, Wiz was shocked to find Solis carrying a Chocobo egg close to her chest, “You leave it with me. I’ll look after it.”

“Thank you, we…we couldn’t find its mother.”

Wiz began shaking his head, “That’s a shame, for sure. But y’all saved the egg at least. I’ll take good care of it and make sure it hatches. I’ll send out word when it does.”

“Thank you. I greatly appreci-“

The egg began to hatch right as Solis was about to hand it over to Wiz. They quickly found an empty nest and placed it so the egg can hatch freely. Little by little, the shell began to break apart. They can see the wet, black feathers appearing as the baby chocobo was breaking free from its shell.

Wiz helped take the rest of the eggshells out once the black chocobo crawled halfway out. The first thing the black chocobo sees was Solis and it began to chirp for her.

Solis smiled at the black chocobo, “Hey there little one. I didn’t expect to meet you so quickly.”

The black chocobo continued to chirp as it began to ruffle its feathers in order to dry them off. Wiz couldn’t help but chuckle, “She thinks you’re her mother. A fine choice if you ask me, wanna do the honors in naming this little lady?”

Solis’s smile began to widen, “Sure! I’ll name her…Nimbus.”

Prompto enjoyed the name quite a bit, “Aww,” he kneeled to the newly born chocobo, “Hey there! Nice to meet you!”

Ignis was also charmed by the black chocobo, “She is adorable.”

Gladio agreed, “Hard to believe she’ll end up growing up so big. But with Solis as her mother, anything is possible.”

Solis rolled her eyes, “Oh hush you!”

Noctis ignored everyone and looked at the black chocobo adoringly, “Hey, buddy. How you doin’?”

Wiz beamed with pride to see a black chocobo being loved again after so many years, “She’ll be doin’ just fine thanks to y’all. You come see her when ya like, ya hear?”

Prompto got up immediately, “Darn right we will!”

Solis giggled at Prompto’s enthusiasm. She was glad to have met someone who’s passionate about Chocobos as she is. Nimbus will not have to worry about running out of love with neither her nor Prompto.

Noctis had gotten up and noticed a dog sitting by itself, “Umbra?” He began following Umbra but Umbra decided to take off. The crew noticed Noctis was leaving so they all quickly followed him to see what was going on. When they finally caught up with him, they spotted a dark-haired woman standing by the trees. She wore a black gown with gold designs and a white wrap on her sleeves that flowed down gently like waterfalls.

Noctis was surprised to see her, “Gentiana…”


	7. Chapter 7

The sun showed no mercy with its blazing heat across the lonely desert. The only sounds surrounding the area were the cicadas and the occasional cars driving by. Up on the lonely hill hides a Cownsguard, who was watching and waiting for the Empire to come.

He was given orders to notify when enemies were nearby. However none of them knew he could take care of them all on his own. The only movement he made from sitting and hiding on the lonely hill were his eyes and his breathing. Yet he was ready to strike the moment they land on their feet.

“I see you are well.”

Nestor casually turns around to find the High Messenger Gentiana standing before him. Slowly, he traced his face with his index finger, “Not a single scratch on me, but of course you already knew that.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because you’ve sent me here.”

“No, why are you here and not with them?”

Nestor began to sigh, “I couldn’t…not while the city was under attack. It didn’t help that she was so determined to find her dad. Sure I could have stayed with the others and waited, but she was adamant that I take them to safety. So I had no other choice but to do so.” He turns his gaze back to the deserted field, “For a long time, I’ve only understand humanity through the battlefield. But the compassion and the sincerity I’ve seen through her. Have somehow changed my perspective in regards to the human nature. Just like you did.”

Gentiana could not help but smile at his declaration, he may not see it but she was proud of him.

“You are everything like your mother and you are everything like your father.”

“Will that help benefit humanity from what’s yet to come?”

Gentiana nodded, “It will benefit their King and soon it will benefit their Queen.”

 

Solis was puzzled towards the woman Noctis calls Gentiana. She stood tall and proud amongst the group and began to speak. All while her eyes remained closed.

“Hear me, O King of the Stone. By the Stormsender’s blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King’s name.”

“Luna-where is she now?” said Noctis with sudden worry.

“The eye of the Storm,” Gentiana replied, “When the covenant is forged the Oracle and the ring shall await their King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.”

Solis turned to side to think, “Walls of Water? Does she mean Altissia?”

When she turned back around to ask, Gentiana was gone.

“Who was she?” she asked.

“She’s a Messenger,” said Ignis, “A spirit faithful to the Oracle.”

A messenger? Thought Solis.

She turned to Noctis only to find him kneeling beside Umbra as he opened a journal. His hand roamed through a written page and whatever it contained, it had an affect on Noctis. He lowered his head as his hand formed into a fist.

When he finally looked up, Solis can see underneath his dark hair how worried he is for the Oracle. He seemed conflicted on what he wanted to write down to her. She gently placed her hand onto his shoulder as to not startle him.

“Letting her know that you’re okay will put her mind at ease. It may even help her be more determined to see you sooner rather than later.”

Noctis rubbed his lips together and nodded, “Right.”

He began writing into the journal and placed it onto the small bag Umbra was carrying.

“Let Luna know I’m okay, and she won’t have to wait much longer-we’ll be together soon.”

Umbra barked in response and walked away, back to the Oracle where he belongs. Noctis turned to Solis and gave her a half-smile, “Thanks.”

She smiled back in return, “It’s the least I could do.”

She can feel herself almost slipping the word _‘brother’_ to him, but she stopped herself right on time. Instead she focused on his well-being like a loving sister would do. She could see it into his eyes how much he cared for Lady Lunefreya despite not showing much of his true emotions. Whether it’s out of friendship or love, she’s not sure. But knowing the Oracle has a place in his life was enough to know.

“Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands,” said Ignis in amusement.

Prompto nodded in agreement, “All we need to do is hit Altissia.”

“That entails passage aboard a ship. Caem may serve us now as it did them then.”

Solis knew whom Ignis was referring to as them. Papa had told her plenty of stories of his adventures with King Regis, Clarus, Cid, and Weskham. It was within those stories is where they have first met Momma.

She was around the same age as papa when they have first met. Where she also became their unofficial tour guide around Lucis. Her skills with her bow and arrow as well as her sharp tongue had earned her a position within the Crownsguard. Papa had told her it was then when he realized he fell in love with her.

Gladio began crossing his arms, “The hidden harbor…Hmph, just might work. I’ll have Iris set it up.”

Solis turned to Noctis, “So what’s the plan, Mr. Blue Sky?”

“You’re staying here until we get back.”

Solis looked at Noctis with such bewilderment, “Are you kidding me? I know the places around here more than any of you.”

Noctis shook his head, “It’s too much of a risk to take you when you’ve just recovered.”

Solis scoffed, “Wait a minute, I’m a risk? I’ve been fine for the past few days now and I am perfectly capable on handling this task. So pardon me that I don’t agree with your decision.”

“Listen I can’t have you risk overdoing your magic again. So you will stay here until I get back. That is an order!”

Her eyes widen in shock. How could Noctis think of her like that? She is not by any means weak and she has proven to them her capabilities as a fighter.

She began to slowly nodded with great reluctance, “Fine and while you’re at it…eat a dick!”

Solis walked back the caravan as the group can hear the door slamming from a distance.

Prompto placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, “Hey, you know I stand by your choices right? But do you really think it’s a good idea to leave Solis here? She does have a point. She knows about these places a lot more than we do. Plus she’s a strong fighter, she’s a lot more capable of taking care of things on her own.”

“My decision is final,” Noctis stated coldly as he continued to head over to the runestones.

Prompto began to sigh in defeat, “All right.”

As they headed to their destination, Ignis lightly tapped onto Prompto’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t give up just yet. Solis and Noctis are similar in a way. In the sense they are both determined people but with the right persuasion.”

Before Prompto could ask Ignis what did he mean by that, Ignis had caught up with Noctis and Gladio. Prompto tried to make sense of it all until moments later did he realize what Ignis had meant.

Solis lay down in her bed, as she was still frustrated at Noctis from earlier. Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she heard a chime from her phone. When she checked the notification, she could only smile when she saw Prompto’s name.

_**Prompto:**_ _Hey sorry about earlier! I tried to convince Noct but he said his decision was final. Which really sucks because it’s a little lonely here without you (｡•́_•̀｡)_  
_**Solis:**_ _Thanks! But I’m not giving up just yet, I’m no quitter (ง •̀_•́)ง_  
_**Prompto:**_ _Lol I don’t expect anything less from you!_

Solis felt glad that Prompto stood up for her. She didn’t fault any of this to Gladio and Ignis either since they were only doing their job. That’s when she remembered the agreement she made with Papa. To make sure Noctis follows his calling as The True King.

What good is she doing by sitting here while waiting for the King to return?

Solis got up from her bed and headed towards the door, “Thanks Prompto.”

 

Noctis and the group had finally made camp after a long day exploring the runestones. With Lunafreya’s help, Noctis was also able to receive Ramuh’s blessings. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if it weren’t for her help. All that he knew is finishing up his business here in Lucis so he can head over to Altissia to thank her.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a chocobo calling from a distance. The others heard it too as they turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. Prompto couldn’t help but have a huge grin on his face when he realized who it was.

“Solis!”

Solis stopped the chocobo she rented out from Wiz, from going any further and got off. Once she landed, she walked towards Prompto to embrace him, “Thanks Prompto.”

When she lets go of her embrace, she noticed how red he looked as he scratched the back of his head, “Oh uh…it’s nothing.”

Solis continued to look at Prompto with adoration since she finds him cute whenever he blushes.

“Solis.”

They turned to Noctis who was clearly unhappy to see her here, “I thought I told you to stay put until we get back.”

“You did and I chose to ignore it. You have every right to be angry with me for disobeying orders. But you have to understand that your options are limited and you’re going to need all the help you can get. Whether or not we are at full strength.”

Before Noctis could say anything, Ignis stepped in the conversation, “She’s right. Under these circumstances we cannot afford to leave one member behind. It would only lessen our chance to succeed our mission rather than improving.”

It took a moment before Noctis let out a deep breath, “Fine, just don’t over do your magic.”

Solis could only smirk in response, “Won’t many any promises, Mr. Blue Sky.”

Gladio patted her on her shoulder, “Glad to have you back, how did you manage to find us here?”

“Prompto send me a screenshot on the location and I followed it with a map.”

Prompto and Solis gave each other a high five right after she said that. Ignis could only shake his head in response, “Now that we’re all present. We can discuss on how retrieve the Regalia from the Imperial base.”

Everyone began sitting down around the campfire as Ignis began to set up a plan.

“A frontal assault would leave us exposed. But, if we move under cover at night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed.”

“Until then?” Noctis asked.

“We learn all we can about the base’s design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia’s location. I’ll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in.”

Noctis gave Ignis a half smile, “Sounds good, Specs.”

“Remember, our goal is the Regalia. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs.”

Gladio nodded, “In and out before it gets light, then.”

“Indeed. Even if it means leaving the task unfinished, we withdraw before we overstay our welcome.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before they headed out to the Imperial base. They began to hide behind the pillars as they spotted an Imperial Soldier on duty. The last time Solis had last seen them was during the attack in Insomnia.

It made her nervous to realize time and time again they are just five people against one powerful enemy. An enemy who would only continue to grow stronger by the day. She jumped a little when she felt someone holding her hand.

“No worries. I got you, I’m right here,” Prompto whispered.

His grip on her hand was strong, yet gentle and warm. His assurance has helped Solis to calm down since she hadn’t noticed her hand was shaking until he did. She was beyond grateful to have Prompto by her side.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

They were given the clear to move forward once Noctis had taken them down through his warp strike. As they continued, they spotted a magitek generator shooting red beams of light into the sky. Ignis theorized this might be causing the Imperial army to grow stronger.

Gladio suggested breaking the generator to weaken the Imperial army. But Ignis was adamant on finding the Regalia first. That is when Solis had an idea in mind.

When they managed to find the Regalia, they were spotted not a moment too soon by the Magitek troops. Everyone began to fight them off, everyone except for Solis.

Prompto was the only one who turned around to see Solis still standing by the Regalia. Knowing exactly what she was planning on doing, Prompto could only nod at her as he continued to fight. Solis nodded back in return and ran where the generator was located.

She warped her way on top of the buildings to avoid being spotted by the enemy. This proved to be a lot harder than the times she sneaked out to practice her combat skills with Gladio back in the day.

When she finally reached to the area, she made her way to the generator until the MA-X Maniple blocked her path. She quickly summoned her Hanzo sword to attack, but the MA-X Maniple was struck by Noctis’s warp strike.

“What the hell were you thinking going on your own like that?!” he yelled.

Solis yelled back, “I fought off daemons on my own before, this is nothing! Besides did you forget who my dad is?”

There was some sort of reluctance in Noctis until he grunted, “Point taken.”

The rest of the group came in and joined the fight against the MA-X Maniple. Solis in the meantime began destroying the generator by using her Hanzo sword. Which caused the garrison to weaken tremendously from the powerful sword.

Solis turns around to tell Noctis, but she noticed his eyes have glowed red. Soon the atmosphere around them darkens. A large hand pulled Noctis out of the area, that is when she realized Noctis had summoned Ramuh.

The Astral struck a powerful lightning attack towards the Imperial base. It was powerful enough to cause everyone around them to be destroyed. She silently thanked Ramuh that no harm had come to her nor to the rest of their group.

When Noctis landed safely on the ground, he was glad to see his close friends alive and well. Solis walked towards Prompto to see if he was all right. But when he turned to her, the two of them were heavily breathing and shouted in excitement.

“Dude…that…was…hardcore!”

“I know!!! I can’t believe we got to see an Astral up close!!!”

Gladio began waving at them, “Come on let’s get to the Regalia and split!”

“Right!” they said it together in unison.

As they headed back to the Regalia, Prompto had suggested calling this as “Bust-a-base.” No one took a liking to the name, except for Solis.

“Is ‘Bust-a-base’ too flashy for you guys. How about _‘All about that base’_ instead?”

Prompto couldn’t help but grin at Solis’s pun while the rest groaned in frustration. It felt nice to find someone who appreciates his humor besides Noctis sometimes. Not to mention he was quite fond into making her laugh.

Prompto began hearing footsteps coming from behind when they made it back to the Regalia, “Uh…guys.”

Everyone turned around to see a man dressed in both black and white with a sword on his hand. His white hair was short, but messy. That is when Solis recognize that this was Ravus Nox Fleuret. High Commander of the Imperial Army, son of Tenebrea, and Lady Lunafreya’s older brother.

“Long has it been, Noctis. I see you receive the Storm’s blessing.” He pushed his sword close to Noctis’s throat, “And yet, you know nothing of the consequences.”

Gladio intervened, but Ravus was quick into pushing his blade close to Gladio’s throat. Everyone prepared to attack, but Ravus raised his hand and told them to be still.

“Heir to a crown befitting no other,” Ravus mocked, “Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King.”

“Awful high and might for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!” Noctis said angrily.

The mention of his dear sister struck a nerve to the High Commander as he grabbed Noctis’s throat, “I do not serve. I command!”

He pushed Noctis to the ground as Gladio quickly shielded him. He aimed to attack but Gladio’s strength was no match against Ravus. He pushed Gladio against the Regalia like it was nothing.

But his victory was short lived when he felt a blade against his throat. He looked down to the woman who wields it and can see the anger in her emerald eyes. The same eyes that struck familiarity to him.

“This sword is made to cut large rats like you and I will not hesitate to slit you from nose to navel if you come any closer.”

“I’d say that’s far enough.”

Everyone turned to find Ardyn of all people to show up. Solis reluctantly made her sword disappear from thin air as Ravus began to back away.

Ardyn smirked as he strolls in with such confidence, “I’m here to assist you on your journey by backing the army away.”

Gladio grunted, still hurt from Ravus’s attack, “You expect us to believe that?”

“When next we meet, it’ll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?”

Ardyn turned to Solis. She felt a shiver down her spine when she noticed his gaze lingered a little too long.

“My what a sight for sore eyes. I believe at this point in time, I have earned the right to call you Solis.”

Solis scoffs, “No, you will not. His Majesty, his Shield, his Advisor, and his Photographer may call me Solis, but you will not!”

Ardyn couldn’t help but hum in amusement, “As my Lady wishes.” He then turns back to Noctis, “Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels.”

As he and Ravus walked away, he looked back to see Solis once more. She was occupied looking out for the well being of the Shield. Until the King placed his hand onto her shoulder and asking her if she was all right.

It bothered him strangely enough to see the King putting his hands where they don’t belong. That is until he had an idea in mind, which may provide the key to Noctis’s undoing.

 

The trip back to Lestallum was silent except for the radio broadcast. True to Ardyn’s word he pulled the army away which caused Imperial patrols no longer necessary. Meanwhile Prompto began asking questions about Ravus and his rise to power.

When they finally arrived to Lestallum, they headed to the hotel only to find a distraught Iris, “Oh Gladdy.”

Gladio was immediately struck with worry, “What’s wrong?”

“I never made it to Caem. The empire came while you were gone.”

Solis gently placed her hand onto Iris’s shoulder, “Let’s get inside.”

When they went inside Iris’s room, Solis guided her to a nearby seat. That is when she continued with her story, “None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then…poor Jared.”

Gladio’s eyes widen, “What do you mean? What happened to Jared?”

Iris began to yell, “There was nothing we could do!”

Panic began to settle with everyone. Solis had hoped it was nothing fatal, but when the door opened to reveal a distraught Talcott. That is when her worst fear came true.

Jared was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When characters are talking like [this] they are speaking in Spanish.

In the busy streets of Insomnia, there was a small record store that sold mostly vinyl records. They had plenty of stock for smaller cds, but in Insomnia vintage was in. As a result, the smaller cds remained in the same spot with the same amount in stock.

Solis leaned against the counter while doing her homework since it was a slow day. She stopped when she heard the small bell ringing as the door opened.

“Welcome! How may I help-Jared! Talcott!”

Talcott waved at Solis and ran towards her to hug her, “Iris told me you got a job at a record store and I wanted to stop by see you!”

“That’s so sweet of you, Talcott.”

Jared began to chuckle, “I hope we are not interrupting, we don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss.”

“Oh it’s nothing, it’s slow today and my boss doesn’t care. So what can I do for you two today?”

“Well we wanted to stop by to see you, since it’s been some time since you were with us in the Amicitia residence.”

“Yeah sorry about that. This job has been occupying most of time besides school. The only person I see often is Papa and that’s when he drops me off some lunch.”

“Oh how is The Marshal doing?”

“Eh, he’s doing fine. Though he prefers I focus on my studies rather than get a job.” Solis began to sigh, “But what can I do when dreams of being a member of the Crownsguard is out the window.”

“Oh I’m sure there is something for you out there. I do recall a young lady looking at me with such wonder whenever I tell stories of Lucis’s past.”

Solis began to look to the side to hide her bashful smile, “That’s because you have a way with words. You make history and legends sound so fascinating.”

Jared chuckled, “I remember I have asked your father about you not too long ago. He couldn’t help but beam with pride about you and your education. Especially receiving exceptionally high marks in history. Have you, perhaps consider becoming a Historian?”

Solis moved the side of her head, “Hmm I never thought about it that way. But what good a Historian will do?”

“Well being a Royal Historian would benefit the King. To make sure the King never repeats the same mistakes his ancestors may have done. Or perhaps finding ways to improve the kingdom the way his ancestors have done. History in itself is wonderful and we should never be domed to repeat it.”

“Hmm a Royal Historian huh? I’ll think about it. It does have a nice ring to it.”

“Splendid, oh while we’re here I was wondering if you have any music recommendations for this old man.”

“And me!” chimed Talcott.

“And for Talcott,” added Jared.

“Have either of you heard of a band named Queen?”

 

Solis hugged Talcott as he continued to cry over Jared. Everyone was shaken up when they heard the news over Jared’s death. But the one person who took this news the hardest besides Talcott was Noctis.

He distances himself from everyone as he began blaming himself for Jared’s death. Why did Jared do this? He was not a worthy enough prince, let alone a king, worth fighting for. Had he been here, he could have saved Jared from this. Spare everyone the heartache.

Why did Jared have to sacrifice for him?

“Hey.”

Noctis turns around as Solis slowly walked towards the balcony with him.

“How are you…holding up?”

“I’m fine, but we should focus on Talcott.”

“Actually it was Talcott that sent me here to you. The two of us have noticed your change of demeanor so we wanted to check up on you.”

Noctis began to sigh, “Jared shouldn’t have to die because of me. Had I been here Jared wouldn’t have-” He took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky, “How can people be willing to die and suffer for me if I am nothing more than some runaway prince.”

Solis furrowed her eyebrows with worry, “That’s not true. Jared believed in you just as much as we all do. If we haven’t, we wouldn’t have bothered getting this far. Even Lady Lunafreya herself wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble to awaken the Astrals. As well as protecting the ring for you if she didn’t believe in you.”

Noctis turns to Solis and stared into her emerald eyes, “And what about you? Do you believe I’ll make a great king?”

“You have a gentle heart, no doubt about it. Sometimes it’s hard for a good man to be king. But as long as you have us by your side, you will make an exceptional king. You will be respected, feared and loved overall.” She placed her hand onto his shoulder, “Jared’s death was not the first to die for you and he won’t be the last. Don’t let their deaths be in vain.”

She goes inside to check up on Talcott while Noctis let Solis’s words sink in. She was right, it’s not easy being king. He can only hope there was no more deaths because of him.

“So Noctis will be okay?” Talcott asked.

Solis nodded, “He will, we just need to give him some space in the meantime. How about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m all right. I…I just can’t believe he’s gone.”

Solis embraced him as Talcott tried preventing himself from crying, “It’s all right. The best and hardest thing we can do for Jared is to go on living without him. Even though that’s what he would want.” She let’s go of his embrace within arms reach, “But I swear to you Talcott. The people responsible for Jared will pay dearly. You have my word.”

Talcott could only respond by crying while Solis brings him back to her embrace.

Sometime later, Iris offered to look after Talcott while Solis headed to her room to rest. It was short-lived when she heard a knock from her door. When she opened it, Prompto stood there with his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just shaken up after everything that happened. Would you like to come in?”

“Sure,” Prompto stepped into the room and began looking around, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” she asked with hesitation in her voice.

“Well it looked like you and Jared go way back as much as Gladio and Iris did. To be honest, I noticed you were helping out Noct and Talcott. So I figured someone should help you out too.”

Solis gave him a half-smile and sat down on the bed. She patted for Prompto to come sit with her and he did without any hesitation.

“Jared was a kind man, a wonderful man and a brave man. He was the reason why I got into history. He would tell me stories and legends about Lucis’s past whenever I stayed over Gladio’s place. It fascinated me and he knew that to the point he even suggested I become a Royal Historian someday.”

“That’s pretty awesome. I’m sure you would have made a great historian.”

Solis smiled briefly, “Thank you, but it’s too late for me anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I planned on going to university later this year, but then the fall happened.”

“I’m sorry, but hey it’s not too late put those history lessons to good use.”

Solis quirked an eyebrow at him so Prompto continued, “This is history in the making. Noctis is fighting against the Empire and you get to be there to record all of it. With me, being a photographer and all, I can even take pictures as evidence.”

“You do have a good point there. People will know what really happened instead of receiving any alternative facts.”

“Yeah and it’s important for people to know the ones who fought alongside us and the people who died for us too.”

His words struck Solis’s heart as she thought about Jared and the advice she gave to Noctis. People should remember those who have fallen. To know that people like Jared believed in a peaceful future without Nilfheim’s rule.

She turned to Prompto and smiled, “You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Thank you.”

Prompto made a small gulp at Solis’s confession, he didn’t know what he was doing until he grabbed Solis’s hand. She felt warm and soft through his fingertips. Something inside of him sparked when she held tighter against his. It was like being touched by fire, a flame he will not mind being engulfed at a moment’s notice.

The abrupt sound of the door opening soon ended the tender moment. As he let go of Solis’s hand and turned to see who was at the door.

Gladio didn’t seem bothered for what he saw. For he had something else in mind, “Hey come over to Iris’s room, the station is reporting about Jared’s death.”

Solis and Prompto followed Gladio to Iris’s room. Everyone gathered around to the small radio as silence weighted heavily inside. The man responsible for killing Jared was a man named Caligo Ulldor. An Imperial soldier who claims he killed him out of self-defense.

This disgusted Solis for Jared was a kind and loving man who would never lay a hand on anyone. It was even more disgusting that the Empire is alternating the facts only to save face. The people deserved the right to know what happened instead of false truths.

Silence continued to linger even after the broadcast ended. Noctis was the first one to break the silence, “We have to find out about this guy and where he is. We have to deliver justice for Jared and for Talcott.

Ignis shook his head, “Careful, Noct-only fools rush in. We need to review our intelligence and devise a plan.”

Solis began to step in, “He’s right, if we act on it now we’ll be putting ourselves on danger.”

Noctis grunted, but nodded in agreement. There was no point to act so hastily when everyone is counting on him to succeed against the Empire.

Solis continued to stare at Noctis, “Good, in the meantime a funeral is in session.”

She pulled out her phone and began to call, “Hey Tío Dave, I’m going to need Las Calaveras to come over to Lestallum…yeah you can say that…I’m fine, I just need enough for protection and transportation…tell them meet us at the Leville…okay bye.”

Prompto quirked his eyebrow, “Who was that?”

“I called Tío Dave to round up the gang. It won’t be long for them to arrive so let’s meet up with them at the entrance.”

The men followed Solis towards the lobby. Each of them feeling completely clueless to what is going on. When they stopped by the entrance, Ignis turned to Solis, “Solis, who exactly are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for Las Calaveras to arrive. It’s Spanish for ‘The Skeletons.’ They’re a group of Hispanic hunters who not only specialize in hunting daemons. But they also help out within their community for any victim who’ve lost their loved ones due to daemon attacks. Tío Dave is currently in charge of them while I myself, am an honorary member. Since momma was the founding member of Las Calaveras.”

“Wow that’s so awesome!” Prompto exclaimed.

The sounds of motorcycles erupted the quiet atmosphere of the Leville Hotel. Only three men arrived as they got off from their motorcycles. Each of their faces looked more serious than the last. Prompto felt intimidated towards these large men. Especially since they all had thick, black bears..

Solis began to speak in their shared language, “[Thank you for coming on such short notice.]”

The one who stepped forward was a man named Eduardus, but everyone called him Eduardo, “[It’s no trouble at all, Doña Solis. What can we do to help?]”

“[The enemy has killed Jared and we need to give him a proper burial while also taking the others to safety.]”

“[I’m sorry to hear that Doña Solis, he was a good man to you and to us. We will have that arranged for you right away. Where to?]”

“[To Cape Caem.]”

“[Yeah we can take you there.]”

The man who stood next to Eduardo, was named Félix, “[Will be you able to provide us a meal once we get there?]”

Solis began to chuckle, “[You’ll be better off eating mud before I cook anything for you.]”

He began to chuckle, “[Well it was worth a shot.]”

Eduardo patted Félix’s shoulder, “[We will wait for you in the parking lot but we must go before sun down.]

“[Thank you.]”

As the group left, Solis turns to her group, “Let’s get ready to leave, I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“What happens now?” Noctis asked.

“We’ll be transporting Jared’s body to Cape Caem since it’s the only place we know Iris and Talcott will be safe. To make sure The Empire does not follow us, they’ll also be protecting us.”

Gladio embraced her, “Solis…you have my thanks.”

Solis acknowledge his thanks by patting on his back. When he lets go, she began knocking the door from Iris’s room. Iris opens the door, with redness still clear in her eyes.

“Grab your things and tell Talcott to do the same. We’ll be leaving the Leville and take you two to safety.”

“But what about Jared?”

“Don’t worry, we’re taking him with us.”

Iris nodded and proceeded to grab her belongings while Talcott did the same. After they finished packing, they all followed Solis to the parking lot. While Gladio carried Jared’s wrapped body.

Everyone except for Solis were surprised seeing a large army of motorcycles. They were so many of them that they have filled up the entire parking lot. When they spotted Solis, they all nod in respect while Solis nodded in return.

They gave Solis and the group enough space to head towards the Regalia. Gladio managed to place Jared’s body inside. Since the Regalia is full, Solis decided to ride with Las Calaveras as with Iris and Talcott.

Talcott was a bit hesitant to be with these bikers at first. Until one of them, named Sergius, who goes by Sergio, kneels to Talcott’s level. He said it as soft as he could through his accent, “No one will hurt you. You are safe with us.”

This gave Talcott enough comfort to ride with him. Once everything was settled Las Calaveras headed out to Cape Caem. Upon the arrival, Solis could see the abandonment that went to this place. The painting from the wooden cabin was fading. The pipes around it looked rusty, and what would have been a garden is now buried in dirt.

Solis was glad to see the cabin in such a horrid state, since it will occupy everyone’s mind in renovating. She turned to Talcott and placed him in charge to where Jared will be buried.

Las Calaveras in the meantime began to walk inside the cabin and began to renovate. Meanwhile Solis turned to the guys, “Jared will be buried shortly. But first, let’s make this place comfortable for Talcott and Iris.”

They all nodded in agreement and began to join them.

As Talcott searched around to find a place for his late grandfather, he spotted a view of the ocean. It was breathtaking to see. The ocean seemed to sparkle from the sun and the sounds of waters crashing against the rocks were calming in a way. His grandfather didn’t deserve to die so cruelly, but at least deserved a burial with a beautiful view.

Talcott walked back to the cabin to tell Solis about the location. He was surprised to find the cabin to be nearly clean. But then again there were a lot of people inside, so things were done more quickly than usual. He managed to find Solis and told her that he had found a spot for Jared. She called a couple of her men to help dig a hole. This was Gladio’s cue to carry Jared’s body over there.

Guilt began to weigh in on Gladio. He wasn’t strong enough to fight against Ravus nor was he strong enough to protect Jared. As the King’s Shield, it is his duty to protect Noctis, a role he gladly accepted with pride. But what kind of shield is he if he can’t protect the ones he loves. He tried not to let it linger, but it was difficult not to when he’s carrying the corpse of a dear friend.

By the time he arrived, everyone gathered around for the burial. It was completely silent, even as members were gently placing Jared to the hollow ground. The silence was soon broken by Eduardo who spoken a prayer in Spanish. The guys listened despite of no knowledge of the language while Solis paid attention.

When the prayer has ended, two of the members began to cover Jared with soil until he was no longer seen. Talcott began to cry in silent as he held Solis’s hand.

After the funeral, Las Calaveras began to set up camp outside of the cabin while the rest went inside. Solis checked her phone and read the text message she received from Tío Dave. He was letting her know Monica and Dustin will be arriving to Cape Caem soon. Which meant Las Calaveras will take their leave once they arrive.

“Hey you!” yelled Félix to Talcott, “Are you Jared’s grandson?”

“Yes,” he said timidly.

“Your old man was a great man to all of us. He taught some of them how to speak the common tongue and he was also a great drinker. That old man of your’s can drink anything like it’s water. We used to call him the ‘Great White Drinker’ back in the day.”

Solis smacked Félix’s head, “He doesn’t need to know about that until he’s older.”

Félix began rubbing the pain away, “Yes Doña Solis, sorry.”

“Doña Solis!”

Solis turned to Eduardo, “Yes?”

“May I speak to you in private?”

“Sure.”

The two of them walked far enough for no one to hear their conversation, “We apologize for not helping you sooner. The damn Empire has been everywhere as of late. It has made the people within our community too frighten to leave their homes.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Wiz has mentioned something to that extent to me a while ago. But I would need your help tracking them to avenge Jared.”

“[Forgive me, but it’s too dangerous to go, Doña Solis. There’s way too many as of late.]”

“[I’ll only be going with the four other men I came with. We, alone, have infiltrated an Imperial base over a car. Now imagine what we would do for avenging a dear friend.]”

“[Ah, so you’re the ones who cleaned house on that area.]” He then switched back to English, “Very well, I’ll provide you and your men all the information you need.”

Solis gathered the guys to a private room until Eduardo was the last one to go inside. He looked each of their faces carefully. He wondered how in all of Eos did they manage to infiltrate an Imperial base with their tiny physiques. He was convinced Gladio and Doña Solis did all of the work.

“Las Calaveras has been helping your father and his Coronas keeping an eye out on those Imperial bastards. As of now, they should be heading towards Fort Vaullerey.”

“Do you know for how long?” asked Solis.

Eduardo shook his head, “That we do not, but it won’t be long before they go someplace else in a few days.”

Ignis nodded, “Then we must seize this opportunity to avenge Jared.”

Gladio nodded, “All right. Let’s go.”

Everyone began to head towards the Regalia. But not before they said their goodbyes to Talcott and Iris. Solis turned to Eduardo, “Thank you for doing this for us.”

“It’s my pleasure, just come back in one piece. I don’t want Doña Aureus’s spirit haunting all of us if anything happens to her sunshine.”

Solis chuckled, “That will be far worse than being visited by Tío Dave and Papa.”

Solis took then took her leave and joined the others into the Regalia. On the way to Fort Vaullerey Gladio felt uneasy leaving Iris and Talcott alone. Solis placed her hand on top of his, “Las Calaveras will make sure no harm will come to them. They’re not as large of a group as the Empire, but each Calavera has the strength of 10 Kingsglaives.”

“Thanks, but I’d feel better if we got this over with and got back on the road.”

When they arrived to Fort Vaullerey they noticed Magitek soldiers on duty. They discreetly began to head inside until they were far enough from their watch.

“So what’s the plan?” asked Noctis.

Ignis said, “Find the base commander and take him into custody. Targeting metal men will yield little in a way of reconnaissance, but bones bend easily. We’ll spit into two groups, Solis, Prompto and Gladio will generate a diversion.”

Prompto began feeling excitement, “Aw, yeah-making a scene is what I do best.”

Ignis turned to Noctis, “Noct are you prepared?”

Noctis nodded, Prompto raised his fist in the air, “Operation: To Catch a Commander is go!”

With that, the group began to split up. Gladio turned to them before proceeding, “All right we’ll do the same thing as last time. We’ll break the generator to weaken them.”

Prompto nodded, “Weakening the Magitek soldiers and causing a diversion? Aw yeah, that’s like killing two birds in one stone!”

Solis smiled at Prompto, “Time to ‘Bust-a-Base’!”

Prompto and Solis gave each other a high five while Gladio groaned in frustration. They began to hide behind large piles of crates, supplies. Anything that conveys a large shadow. Solis followed what Noctis did before by attacking them using her warp-strikes.

This continued on until they finally reached a generator. Unfortunately it was heavily guarded and there was far too many for Solis to warp strike. However Prompto had an idea in mind.

“Okay here’s the plan. How about I shoot the generator, but mix it in with some magic. With that, it can cause an explosion and it kills nearby soldiers along the process.”

Gladio turned to Prompto, “I’m actually impressed with your plan. Maybe I should team you up with Solis next time since she tends to bring out the best of you.”

“Hey!” said Prompto while trying to hide the blush from his face.

Solis ignored what Gladio had said as she extended her hand to Prompto, “I’ll put some strong magic into your gun. That way when it hits, it ends with a bang.”

“All right!”

Solis casted the spell of Fira onto Prompto’s gun, he can feel the heat but it did not harm him. He pointed his gun to the generator with his one blue eye open. When he pulled the trigger, the fiery bullet made its way to the generator and burst into large flames.

“That was awesome!” exclaimed Prompto.

Now that the coast was clear, they came out of hiding and saw Noctis running towards them.

“Hey there, Mr. Blue Sky. Where’s Ignis?”

“He’s taking Caligo Ulldor into custody so I came here to see if any of you need any help.”

Gladio smirked, “We got it covered and it’s all thanks to this power duo.”

He turned to Prompto and Solis as they both became suddenly shy. Until Solis smacked his arm, “Oh hush you!”

They see Ignis running towards them and they noticed he was upset.

“Glad to see you lot were successful.”

“Does that mean you weren’t?” asked Noctis

“I placed our captive into the Hunters’ custody, but I’ve just been informed he’s fled. He lives to die another day.”

Noctis sighed, “And I’ll gladly help him with that. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Just as they began to head out, a figure approached them and began to attack Noctis. Thankfully he was quick enough to summon his weapon to dodge their attack. Solis could see underneath the mysterious figure’s helmet was a woman with silver hair.

“Hey, pretty boy,” said the woman to Noctis. She pushed back and unleashed another attack. This time Solis stopped her with her Hanzo sword.

“You would have to go through me first before you even scratch that pretty little face of his.”

She chuckled, “Hmm let’s see what you could do!”

Her sword and her lance clashed with one another as they moved swiftly. Whoever this woman is, she was quick on her feet as Solis tries to catch up. She managed to kick the woman, but it was not enough for her to fall but she got down on one knee instead. Solis used that opportunity to strike, but because she was quick on her feet. Solis only managed to cut the lower half of her helmet.

She saw the damage Solis made with her sword and could only smirk in response, “Hmm impressive. You know we’re always looking for new recruits in case you wanna ditch Prince Charmless over here?”

“No thanks, I’d rather stick with Charmless than with you.”

She got up, “Aw and here I thought we had something going on.”

Solis continued to stick her sword out, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have someone in mind.”

They continued to fight, only this time everyone else joined in. Even with five people against one, she still managed to fight all of them at ease. Solis hated to admit this, but she was impressed.

Suddenly she jumped out of the fight and landed on top of a balcony, “Aw, is it that time already?”

Her statement puzzled Noctis, “What time?”

“Quittin’ time. Sorry, but this girl doesn’t work after hours. I could, but there wouldn’t be a single gil in it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty boy.”

“Who the hell was she?” asked Noctis.

Solis shrugged her shoulders, “Who cares, let’s get back before more of her show up.”

The drive back to Cape Caem was silent, Solis tried not to think about their failure to avenge Jared. Prompto must have sensed it so he started to send her a few text messages that involved Chocobo stickers. It made Solis smile and put her mind at ease for a bit.

Prompto could see her beautiful smile through the rearview mirror. He couldn’t help but smile in return knowing he cheered her up. It didn’t go unnoticed by Gladio and he was glad to see those two getting closer, if only they gone out already.

When they arrived back to Cape Caem, they noticed Las Calaveras were gone. The only person waiting for them was Cindy. Solis was happy to see her dear friend again as she ran towards Cindy and gave her a hug.

“Cindy! I missed you so much!”

Cindy broke off the embrace as she smiled at Solis, “Knew it was y’all! Recognize the purr that engine anywhere!”

“How’s the boat?” asked Noctis.

“Paw-paw’s tinkerin’ away. Reckon he’ll be tinkerin’ for some time.”

“Trouble at sea?” said Ignis.

“Seen her share by the looks of her. Some parts we can fix, others need replacin’”

“Huh, an overhaul.” Said Gladio

“Don’t y’all worry. Paw-paw ain’t goin’ nowehere ‘til the job’s done. Parts won’t fetch ‘emselves though. Was kinda hopin’ y’all wouldn’t mind helpin’ out with that?”

Solis shook her head, “We don’t mind, it’s the least I could do to help.”

“Oh in case y’all wonderin’ what happened with them Skeleton Crew. They headed out once Dustin an’ Monica arrived. They have all been real swell. Managed to gather just about everything we need.”

“Really? Usually Cid and Eduardo would bicker until Félix brings in a bottle to see who can outdrink who.”

“True, but Eduardo swallowed his pride. Once he and the rest of them Skeleton Crew found out we had patched you up after that daemon attack.”

“That’s reassuring, I beat their kidneys are thankful for that.”

Cindy laughed, “I’ll say though everyone were of much help. The trouble is, they ain’t had much luck findin’ a certain somethin’ by the name of “mythril.” Apparently the stuff’s hard to come by around these parts, least accordin’ to the little fella from the city.”

“Talcott?” asked Prompto.

“You betcha! Sharp as a tack that one. Could tell y’all more about the stuff’n I could.”

Solis smiled, “It’s all thanks to his grandfather Jared. He knew his stuff better than the historians back at the Citadel.”

“I’m sure he’s makin’ his granddaddy proud. Speakin’ of which, Paw-Paw’s down on the dock. Now, if y’all’d excuse, I’m gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after.”

Solis smiled at Cindy, “Right, thank you Cindy for everything.”

“Aw it’s no problem. Just make sure you keep that Regalia purrin’ for me.”

When Cindy took her leave, they heard Talcott calling out for Noctis. He and Iris were happy to see them back. Solis was glad to know Las Calleveras not only took care of them. But they have also shared stories about Jared that they may not know about. She hoped Félix didn’t mention anything Jared being “The Great White Drinker” again.

“Solis?”

She turned to Prompto, “Yes?”

“Can I talk to you alone for a sec?”

“Sure.”

They walked together downhill to see the view of the ocean. It was peaceful to say the least, yet Prompto never said a word once they stopped to look at the ocean.

“Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure. Discover hidden treasures; meet interesting people and-“ he turned to Solis while she looked at the ocean, “Make memories with the people I care about. I’m realizing now that this adventure we’re in, especially after what happened to Jared. This will only get more dangerous the closer we get to the Oracle.” Prompto began to sigh, “Meeting you has been one of the best memories I’ve had since meeting Noctis. You’re funny, you’re smart, and for once I have someone who makes me be and feel better than I was before. I…honestly don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you. ”

Solis turns to him as she felt touched for him say such sweet things to her. She didn’t know what to say except reaching for his hand and holding it, “But what about you? What if something happened to you instead?”

Prompto chuckled, “I don’t think I will be missed as much. You have family and friends here that love you and I hardly have anyone even before the fall.”

Solis has let go holding his hand and reached out to touch his freckled cheek, “Yeah you do. You have me.”

Solis sealed her declaration with a kiss. She noticed his lack of response, in which caused her heart to break. Just as she was about to let go, she soon felt his hands pushing her face closer to his. They each felt happiness being poured into their sweet embrace. When they finally break the kiss, they could only smile at one another.

He looked into her emerald eyes and she looked into his blue eyes, neither showing any signs of regret. Instead they had an unspoken agreement that this is their beginning.

Prompto placed his hand onto her warm cheek, “I really like you, Solis. I really do and I was wondering if you could be…well my girlfriend?”

“I’ll be happy to be your’s as long as you’re happy to be mine.”

“You can count on it.”

“Hey Solis!”

Prompto and Solis turned around to see Gladio walking downhill towards them. They knew Gladio saw what happened and there was no point in hiding it. Not that it mattered to Solis either way.

“What’s up?”

“I need to talk you alone.”

Solis held and gently squeezed Prompto’s hand to assure him it was all right for him to leave. Prompto understood what she meant and he started going uphill to meet up with the others.

Gladio began crossing his arms, “It’s about damn time you and Prompto hooked up. Iggy and I waited to see how long the two of you fess up.”

“Oh hush, but it’s good to know we have support. So what’s going on? I know you’re not here to give me your overdue congrats.”

Gladio chuckled, “I wish it was that, but I came here to tell you I’ll heading solo for a while.”

“What? But you can’t leave! It’s your duty as Shield to protect Noctis especially since the Empire is after us!”

“It won’t be long, all right. I just got to take care of things before we head out to Altissia.”

“What could be more important than leave your sacred duty?”

“By becoming a better Shield for Noct and for you.”

His statement puzzled Solis, “For me? What are you talking about, Gladio?”

“Solis, I know Regis is your real father.”


	9. Chapter 9

The noise of two wooden swords clashed at one another. The clash was heavy enough that it echoed across the empty training room of the Citadel. Gladio had his wooden sword hard enough to cause Solis to fall to the ground.

“Oww…” she whined as she rubbed her behind.

Gladio grinned in response as he began to taunt her, “Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

Solis was breathing heavily as she got up and grabbed her wooden sword. Her emerald eyes pierced through Gladio’s amber eyes. He could tell right away those were the eyes of a determined warrior. She ran towards Gladio as she began to swing her sword towards him, but in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Before he could react, he felt a hard smack on the side of the head. It was a strong enough blow to cause him to fall to the ground.

“Is that better for you?” asked Solis as she put a hand on her hip.

“More than better,” said Gladio as he rubbed the pain away, “You managed to knock me down unlike the Prince.”

Solis smiled at him, “Really?” she looked down as she began rubbing her arm, “Do you think with this training…I’ll be good enough to join the Crowsguard?”

Gladio nodded, “Sure! If you keep up with your training, you’ll be just like your parents.”

Solis looked up to Gladio and smiled at her dear friend, “Thank you! Maybe after a few more training sessions I’ll tell Papa about joining the Crownsguard.”

“I recommend doing it sometime AFTER your Quince. We don’t want to break your dad’s streak as The Immortal.”

Solis giggled, “You’re right. Speaking of which, will you be able to make it to my Quince?”

He smiled as he began to rub the top of her head, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Gladio.”

Solis and Gladio turned around to see Clarus standing by the door. Solis quickly bowed to him.

“Mr. Amicitia, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too. However it’s getting late and your father is finishing up some paperwork soon. So you might want to head back home before he finds you here.”

Solis nodded, “Yes, sir!”

She waved goodbye to Gladio and left right away without turning back. Once she was out of sight, Clarus turned to Gladio.

“May I ask why the two of you are here at this late hour?”

“She asked me to train her and this is the only time I have available to do that.”

“But why are you training her when The Marshal has done so himself?”

“Because she wants to join the Crownsguard like her parents.”

He wasn’t sure why his father was behaving like this. He never recalled his father having a problem with Solis especially when she stayed over. Clarus began to sigh, “That can never happen, no matter how hard she trains.”

“Dad, what are you talking about? She’s good with both sword and a bow & arrow. She’s stealthy and strong and we could use more people like her for the Crownsguard.”

“It is true she possess her mother’s skills in combat, but no matter how strong she becomes. She will never be in the Crownsguard. It’s not right.”

Gladio scoffed at his father’s comment, “What do you mean it’s not right? Because she’s a girl and her daddy is going to worry about his little girl all the time while she’s there? Honestly Solis can take care of herself.”

“You do not know what you speak of and perhaps I should tell you why. But know this my son, what I am about to tell you must be sworn to secrecy. You cannot tell anyone about this matter and you will take it to your grave. Understand?”

Gladio was stunned at his father’s declaration. He wondered if there was something wrong with Solis that he doesn’t know about? Regardless of the many questions that pondered in his mind, Gladio nodded in response. Clarus in return could only take another deep breath as he told his son the truth about Solis.

 

Solis stood in bewilderment once Gladio had told her truth. He knew all this time and he couldn’t say anything. All she could remember at this moment is how Gladio embraced her all those years ago. When papa denied her dream of being a member of the Crownsguard.

He knew and there was nothing he could do.

“Solis, look I’m sorry. It was not my place to tell you and neither of us treated you any differently even after knowing the truth.”

“But how did you know? That I knew the truth?”

“When The Marshal introduced you to us back at the Tomb of the Wise. He was always careful into making sure you and Noctis never meet and if he did, it was because you knew the truth.”

Solis began to wonder the possibilities papa might have done to prevent her and Noctis from meeting one another. She thought about her time in private school, her summer trips, and her career choices. Just how far papa was willing to keep this a secret had it no been for this war?

Solis began to clear her throat, “Who else knows about this? Does…Noctis know?”

Gladio shook his head, “No, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Cid and Weskham knew seeing how close they are with our dads.”

“Right, and so far the only ones from my side of the family is Tío Dave and Mama Ezma.” She took a deep breath as she thought about Prompto, “Don’t tell the guys about this all right? I’ll tell them in my own time.”

Gladio nodded, “Got it. Now that we both know the truth, I can now recite these words to you.” He began placing his hand against his chest, “I, Gladiolus from House Amicitia. Hereby sworn to protect the last descendants of the Lucis Caelum family. Until my last dying breath.”

Solis’s stomach sank when he declared his sacred vow to her. She was used to fighting on her own without anyone protecting her. For those that did it was out of teamwork, but with Gladio now it was out of duty. She knew he fulfills his duty with pride and embraced his role as the Shield for the royal family. She could not, however, bare the thought of Gladio, her dear friend, dying for her.

Despite of her reluctance to accept his duty, she knew rejecting this was not an option. If she were to reject him, that would leave Iris to be her Shield. Which would force Iris to leave Talcott in order to fulfill her sacred duty. Solis couldn’t risk putting people in danger all because she said no.

Solis looked into Gladio’s amber eyes and knew there was no lie behind them, “I accept you as my Shield. But only when you come back.”

Gladio smiled, “You have my word for it. I promise.”

 

An Imperial ship flew across the blue sky as they continued to search for the lost prince. Or at least that is what the Chancellor led the Emperor to believe. Instead he is keeping his word on clearing out the Imperial lockdown. All before heading to his next destination.

Ardyn was set to finally see his plan come into fruition after all this time. He waited patiently for the True King to be brought into this world and fulfill a prophecy that was told long ago. However despite of his careful planning, he did not expect to meet her.

The pictures of Solis were spread onto his desk like pieces of a puzzle. It didn’t matter how many he obtained, for neither photographs could do justice on her beauty. He noticed how the sun caught into her raven hair. How her emerald eyes glowed in such radiance when she bestowed strong emotions. Most of all, the softness of her skin against his during their brief moment against The Titan.

Since then, he wanted to feel her more than he cared to admit. He wanted to feel the fire in her skin, wondering if she shivers through his touch. Most importantly, he wonders how her skin glistens when he takes her over and over again. 

But the feeling of desire was soon plagued with rage. As the memory of the prince placing his hand onto her shoulder resurfaced. That pathetic coward, who abandoned his kingdom and his people, what gave him the right to deserve her?

This train of thought only increased his motivation to wipe out the Lucis Caelum line. However he knew she would stand in his way due to her blind loyalty to the prince. Perhaps if he convinced her to stray, he could shield her away from the dangers that are approaching.

The thought of seeing her again had lessened his anger. And instead looked forward to that day before their destination to Altissia.

A hard knock through his door interrupted his blissful dream. He waved his hands and all of the photographs of his sweet Solis disappeared except one.

“Do come in.”

Ravus entered his quarters with his usual disapproved look on his face.

“My, what the sour face? Surely this isn’t due to my interference with your reunion with the now King of Lucis?”

Ravus grunted, “Your duty was to capture him alive. Yet you have been assisting him on this meaningless journey.”

Ardyn placed his hand onto his chest, “Oh come now, I do not have it in me to attack those who are helpless.”

“Which is why I am curious to know what are your intentions in helping the so-called King.”

“I am merely a simple man in helping those in need.” Ardyn grabbed the only picture shown on his desk, “Since we are in the subject of curiosity. I am curious about his intentions with the girl.”

He handed Ravus a picture of Noctis and Solis laughing together. Ravus could see how awfully close they are to one another.

“Beautiful isn’t she? I do hope he is not passing the time with her before he partakes into his arranged marriage with the Oracle. I would hate for either of their hearts to be broken by the King.”

He looked at Ravus behind his red hair. He could see his Magitek hand gripping into the photograph. As if he wanted nothing more but to shred it into tiny little pieces.

“I have no concern with what this King does in his spare time. My only concern is finding the Oracle and nothing else.”

Ravus left before Ardyn could say anything. Not like he had anything else to say, after all he got what he wanted out of this conversation. Perhaps with this new revelation, Ravus would think twice about assisting the Oracle.

Regardless of the outcome, Ardyn was more than ready to plague the world with darkness & terror. With his beloved Solis by his side.

 

“Concentrate on your power.”

Solis listened to Noctis, as her eyes remained closed. She can feel her magic flowing around her without it harming her. When she opened her eyes, she lifted her hand and summoned Blizzara through the palm of her hand. Once it has formed into an icy orb, she threw it against a large rock, which caused it to be frozen solid. Then she summoned Fira and threw it against the large rock once more causing it to break down into tiny pebbles.

Noctis gave her a thumb up, “Nice one. You’re getting better at it by the day.”

“Thanks,” Solis winked at him, “I learned it from the best!”

“And to think The Marshal would have helped you out in the magic department.”

“He did but only the basics. He wanted me to focus more on physical combat than in magic. Even when Gladio trained me, he only did physical combat since he was used to that than in magic.”

The mention of Gladio had caused temporary silence between them. It has been a few days since Gladio had left the group and each of them miss him terribly without saying a word about it. But they knew he would come back to them eventually especially before they head over to Altissia. They can only hope he comes back in one piece.

“So uh any news on Gladio?” asked Noctis.

“Well I called Papa this morning and he told me Gladio will be joining him on a trip somewhere.”

“Did he say anything to where they were going?”

“He won’t say other than he will make sure Gladio is okay. In the meantime he’ll be putting tomb raiding on hold to help the hunters.”

“No rest for “The Immortal”.”

“Papa is not the kind of man who doesn’t let things pass by and we should do the same while Gladio is away.” Solis nudged on his shoulder, “Let’s show Gladio we’re a strong, independent crew who don’t need no Shield.”

Solis began to laugh which stroke familiarity once more to Noctis. He can see her right through Solis had her hair had been the color of fresh soil.

“Where have I heard that laugher before?”

Solis had stopped laughing and began to scratch the back of her head, “Well Papa has told me I have my momma’s laugh. It was the first few things I found something in common with her.” She began to smile at the memory of that moment, “I could tell how happy he was after hearing momma’s laugh once more. So I just kept laughing until my cheeks started to hurt.”

“I…remember her playing with me…but I couldn’t remember her face. Except for her brown hair and the way she laughs. But in spite of all that, I knew then she was a good person.”

Solis smiled at Noctis, “Thanks, Mr. Blue Sky. Your dad was a good person too.”

They noticed Ignis was approaching them as he began waving at them. “I hate to interrupt your training but we managed to find where the Mythril is located. We must make haste towards the Vesperpool before the sky grows dark.”

The two of them followed Ignis to the Regalia where Prompto waited for them. He waved ecstatically at them once he noticed Solis heading towards his direction.

Prompto caught his breath when he noticed her beauty under the radiant sun. It caught onto her raven hair that reminded him of dark waterfalls. How her skin seem to only glow whenever the sun kisses her. Then there were her eyes. How they shined like actual emeralds whenever she laid eyes on him. It was in that moment when Prompto wanted to do is run to the nearest hill and scream how lucky he is to capture the heart of a sun goddess.

He opened the car door for Solis in which she thanked him with a smile. Prompto smiled back in return and went to go sit in the front with Ignis. Noctis noticed the gesture between these two and wondered what was going on.

As they headed their way towards the Vesperpool, they noticed the gate has been opened.

“Wait-what happened to “under imperial lockdown?” asked Prompto.

“They all but turned the key and left the gates open for us-as if awaiting our arrival.” Ignis grunted.

“And if anyone’s waiting for us, I bet it’s that guy.”

They all knew Prompto was referring to the chancellor. Noctis in return shrugged his shoulders, “Can’t complain as long as he lets us in.”

“Who’s to say he’ll let us out,” Ignis remarked, “Not to mention we’re a man down. Would that the marshal were with us.”

Solis began crossing her arms, “Papa has enough on his plate to be babysitting you guys. Besides you got his daughter right here so it’s not much of a loss.”

“My apologies, we can never be too careful with Chancellor Izunia around.”

Solis nodded in agreement, “True, that man really needs to pick up a hobby. Like doing jigsaw puzzles or something.”

Once they arrived to the Vesperpool, they walked further ahead towards the entrance. Only to find the chancellor waiting for them.

“What a pleasant surprise with my imperial friends, no less,“ said Ardyn as he took in the sight of Solis and then to the king. “But fear not-I’ll put in a good word.” Ardyn began walking away until he noticed no one was following him, “Well, come along then. Lest you get left behind.”

Everyone begrudgingly followed Ardyn as he continued to talk, “And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles seeing as you’re now a man down.” He placed his hand onto his mouth, “Oh, dear. Touchy subject?”

“One we won’t discuss with you,” Ignis commented.

“Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… It can’t be archaeology is it…Mythril perhaps? Unless Steyliff Grove archeology is of your interest, my lady?”

Solis scoffed, “From you? No thanks. Besides how do you know about the Mythril?”

Ardyn smiled at her, “It’s a precious resource, you see. We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.

“But you’ll help us gets ours on it, right?” asked Noctis.

“I never said that!” Ardyn exaggerated.

“Of course you didn’t.” said Solis.

“Where is the fun in that? I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.”

Solis rolled her eyes as she wanted nothing more but be rid of Ardyn and get the Mythril already. They stopped temporarily when he needed to speak with someone in private. Until moments later Ardyn yelled that everything was all clear.

When they arrived in front of the Steyliff Grove. They were surprised to find their trainer to be none other than the silver-haired woman they fought back at the Imperial base.

“So, you’re the “new recruits” they sent over for “special training.” Nice cover, runaway prince.” She said sarcastically.

“Thanks!” Prompto replied enthusiastically.

Both Solis and Noctis yelled in unison, “Oh, c’mon!”

The woman chuckled, “At ease, “recruits.” There’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in.”

Solis smirked, “You make it sound so easy, clearly we haven’t been acquainted enough.”

“Well it’s a good thing we have plenty of time to get to know each other. Now, let’s get this show on a road.”

“How will I know you won’t fail us in our exam?”

“Well, I’m being paid to escort you…Just watch yourselves in there.”

“I trust you’ll be civil,” Solis jumped a little when Ardyn appeared to be right behind her. “Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you.”

Ardyn lowered his voice enough for Solis to hear, “Until we meet again, my little star.”

When Solis turns around to confront him, Ardyn was already gone. It didn’t sit well with her from his behavior especially the nickname he gave her.

“Hey Solis, let’s go.”

Solis turned back to Noctis and followed. Prompto began looking around at the obscure architecture, “What kind of place was this?”

Solis continued walking as her gaze focused only to the entrance, “This once belonged to the ancient civilization of Solheim before the God of Fire, Ifrit, destroyed it. All because of their arrogance since they believed they were better than the gods.“

Prompto quirked an eyebrow, “Gee, I wonder what happened to the locals.”

“The Astrals showed them why they are gods while they are not.”

Aranea hummed in amusement, “Impressive knowledge you got there.”

“Thanks, I’m a bit of a history buff myself and it’s been quite useful during this trip.”

By the time Solis finished talking, they have reached to the front doors of the Steyliff Grove. She remembered the tale Tío Dave has told her about the doors being opened only when the sun sets. She was curious to know what was inside the dungeon that can only be open in the nightfall. But she never dared attempt to do such a thing. Since nightfall was the time when the daemons prowled.

With the sun beginning to set, the doors have opened before them. Never would she have thought that she would be here to sate her childhood curiosities. But then again, this journey was full of unexpected surprises.

They went inside the Steyliff Grove, which led to a series of stairs down below. As they continued to go down, the light from the outside world grew smaller and smaller. It almost seemed never ending, much to Prompto’s annoyance.

When they finally reached to the floor, they managed to find a nearby hallway. They began to follow it until they reached to a large stone door. It was designed in large lines of gold to represent the ray of light from the sun. Noctis reached out to touch it, which caused the door to be open.

They went inside and were surprised to see the surrealism within this dungeon. The water’s surface was above them, which made everything seem like they were underwater.

Prompto turned to Solis, “Do you anything about this?”

“Hmm…if I remember correctly in Solheim water was considered to be the symbol of death. It was said that The Vesperpool was established to pay their respects to the lost souls. Due to its enormous size from the lake.”

“Woah that’s pretty neat!” He smiled at Solis, “I knew I could count on you, Professor Leonis!”

Solis began to chuckle, “Just be careful while exploring. There have been reports of numerous traps to prevent grave robbing.”

Ignis continued to stare at the water’s surface until he turned to Aranea, “What does the empire seek here?”

“Specimens-and we’re stuck harvesting them.” Aranea stated.

“Specimens?” questioned Prompto.

“Daemons.”

“So what’s all this about the army and daemons?”

“What do you think it is?” Aranea asked in amusement.

“Nice! I love guessing games,” he responded sarcastically. Aranea couldn’t help but chuckle, “Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them.”

Noctis began to question Nilfheim’s true motives behind the conquering and the bloodshed. But his thoughts were interrupted when Prompto began to sing.

_Stairs they go on,_   
_Forever they go on_   
_On and on and on_

Noctis looked at Prompto as he began to whistle, “He’s gone.”

Solis however looked at Prompto with fondness in her eyes, “Well he sure has a lovely voice. Maybe he should sing me to sleep sometime. Isn’t that right, babe?”

She kissed him on the cheek, which caused Prompto to stop whistling. While his face began to feel warm like he spent the day under the sun.

That was when it all finally clicked to Noctis, “Wait? Are you two are going out?”

Solis turned to Noctis, “Yep for a few days now actually. I thought you knew since both Ignis and Gladio knew about it.”

“Not really.”

“Sorry about that, Mr. Blue Sky. Well now that you know, I can say it with pride that Prompto and I are official!”

Noctis chuckled, “Just go easy on Prompto. He’s about as a red as a tomato right now.”

Solis turned to Prompto and made a small gasp, “Oh I didn’t mean to do that. Should I kiss it better?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Are you two lovebirds finished? Come on let’s keep going,” said Aranea.

They continued on until they reached to a large platform. They looked around until Prompto spotted a large, winged reptile on top of a bridge. Solis recognized this beast from the tales Tío Dave and Las Calaveras have told her. The Quetzalcoatl.

The Quetzalcoatl flew towards them and landed to attack. Solis summoned her bow & arrow while turning her weapons into ice. They fought the serpent beast as much as they could. But it was impossible to beat for the Quetzalcoatl continued to fly around.

Solis turned to Prompto, "Try distracting them while I try to land on that thing.”

Prompto nodded, “You got it!”

He began shooting the Quetzalcoatl with blank bullets while Solis ran to the other side. The winged serpent had enough and began to fly towards Prompto.

That was when Solis shot her arrow towards the Quetzalcoatl and warped her way into it. Her plan worked when she landed onto it’s back. She summoned her Hanzo sword and turned the blade into ice by the swipe of her hand. She lifted her sword and stabbed onto the Quetzalcoatl’s back.

The Quetzalcoatl screamed in agony as it began to move violently from the pain. Solis held on as much as she could, until she can find a safe distance to drop. Luckily it reached for the bridge in which Solis threw her sword and warped her way out of the Quetzalcoatl’s back.

The flying serpent didn’t seem to notice Solis’s disappearance. For it landed once again where the others are. With the Quetzalcoatl weaken; they were able to fight it off without worrying the chance of it flying off.

By the time Solis had reached to them, the Quetzalcoatl was defeated.

“And that concludes our business here,” said Aranea.

“Say Commodore Aranea. You said the empire uses daemons to make ”weapons”?” asked Noctis as he thought about their conversation from earlier.

“Listen- you’ve seen magitek troopers, right? MTs, they’re born from daemons, in a lab. ”

Solis began crossing her arms, “I’m not surprised. Solheim has long been rumored to have used daemons to power their own magitek.” She then looked up at the water surface, “It’s funny to see history repeating itself here and now.”

Aranea nodded in agreement, “Darkness is coming. If I were you, I’d watched my princely ass. Uh-“kingly” ass.”

Noctis smiled, “Will do.”

“So what will you be doing when the darkness comes?” asked Solis.

“I’ll be leaving before then and I’ll spend it hunting daemons with my men for cash. Instead of spending it with creeps like the Chancellor.”

“With your skills, it would be a shame to put them to waste. There is always a spot open for you to join Las Calaveras. Just in case you’re interested.”

Aranea quirked an eyebrow, “What, you mean the Skeleton Crew? I didn’t know you were associated with that group.”

“It was founded by my mother and it’s currently run by uncle. I’m just an honorary member.”

“She must be pretty badass to form such a badass group. But then again like mother, like daughter. I’ll take your offer into consideration. Perhaps when we meet again we’ll be in combat instead of “training.””

“I look forward to that.”

They made it back to the entrance of Steyliff Grove much to everyone’s delight to see the sky again. Aranea turned to them, “Before I forget-His Excellency instructed me to give you boys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on.”

She continued to walk away while the rest stayed behind. Ignis placed his phone back into his pocket and turned to Noctis, “Noct, I have just received word from Cindy. We’re to return to Lestallum. Her friend works as an engineer at the power plant. She’ll take care of the Mythril.”

Prompto smiled, “And that’ll take care of our boat problem!”

Solis turned to Noctis, “Come on Mr. Blue Sky, let’s go!”

 

The flicker of light from the sun casted its warm embraces towards Gladio and Cor. As they walked away from the deep caves where the legendary Blademaster resided.

It is said that anyone who wish to seek strength. They must go to the deep ruins of Taelpar Crag where the Blademaster resides. However many entered and many never returned. For it is said the Blademaster slays those who are deemed unworthy.

All except for one, Cor. He took on the trial when he was merely fifteen of age. He battled the Blademaster and cut off his arm. Yet despite of this feat the Blademaster proved victorious. However, he spared the young Cor merely for being the first to cut off his arm. This experience had changed Cor tremendously. For not only did this humble him, but it was also the day he was given the name, “The Immortal.”

Never would he have thought he would return to this trial. But he did, in order to support Gladio on this journey. He was surprised at first, when Gladio called him for he expected his daughter to be first one to do so. But when he began asking him about the trial, that was when Cor knew he needed to put his Crownsguard duties on hold and help.

Cor could admit being disappointed in him for walking away from his sacred duties. Until Gladio explained what had happened back with the High Commander and how it affected his ability to be a better Shield for Noctis.

He warned Gladio about the dangers that come in this trial and he must be ready to take on such a task. Once Gladio accepted the consequences of this dangerous trial. They soon headed out to the ruins at Taelpar Crag.

Now as they leave the trial, Cor could see the fresh scars Gladio had endured. One on his chest and the other onto his forehead. Gladio had taken notice of Cor’s staring at his newfound scars. He knew The Marshal had a fair share of them on his own. But it never sat well with Cor to see highly visible scars coming from the people he cared about. Especially the people he had seen growing up.

Still, for Gladio these marks represented strength and success for completing such a grueling trial.

Gladio stopped for a moment and turned to Cor, “I didn’t earn myself a badass nickname out there, but I did earn these scars. Still I’m glad I went through it. I can finally say I’m truly ready to fulfill my duty.”

Cor felt a bit better at Gladio’s declaration. While being the man of reserved emotions he could only nod in response and say, “Good.”

Gladio turned around and looked at the road ahead of them, “Well, I guess this Shield better mosey on back to his King. Wouldn’t want him to get scared without me.”

The two of them continued walking and stopped once more. He turned to Cor as his expression changed to seriousness, “I’m serious about fulfilling my duty for the King but it’s not just him I’m protecting. It’s her too.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Bring the yarn over the hook from back to front. Draw it through the two loops on hook. Leaving one loop on the hook._

Aureus concentrated on the yarn as she tried to get the rhythm going with her crocheting. It was frustrating to figure out which needle goes where, what to tie and where the loop goes. All she wanted to do was to make a simple blanket!

She sighed in defeated as she looked at the unfinished blanket. Never she would have thought to find herself here sitting on the couch and trying to learn how to crochet. But then again life sure has a way to surprise people at unexpected times.

She looked down at her belly and couldn’t help but beam with such joy. Her little girl was growing inside of her and in a few, short months she’ll be in her arms.

It was difficult to process for her to believe she was going to be a mother. She long believed that as a warrior, she would die as a warrior in the battlefield. Until one fateful night changed everything. She felt hopeless and lost in regards to the matter at hand. Until Cor stepped in and changed everything for the better.

That was another thing she thought she would never have, which was eternal happiness. Cor had shown time and time again how much he cared for her and how much he loved her in more ways than one. When they had gotten married, she regretted putting him into a loveless marriage. But then her love for him began to blossom by the day. As he proved himself he will not only be good to her, but to her little girl as well.

She heard the clicking of the locks being opened as Cor let himself in. He smiled when he looked at his beloved wife. Sitting on the couch, her long, brown hair swept to the side with her belly swelling with child. Their child.

He felt a great sense of pride and happiness seeing his beloved in such content. He would have loved to take a picture of this moment, had she not been so camera shy.

He placed a soft kiss against her cheek and then placed another onto her belly, “How are my two angels?”

“Great-” She felt a sharp pain, which caused Cor to quickly worry, “Are you all right?”

She waved at him, “I’m fine, she’s just a little excited to see you back home as much as I am.”

Cor’s expression soften and began to laugh a little, “Well at least we know she has your energy. As well as your stubbornness.”

“Oh hush! She’ll have you wrapped around her finger before you know it!”

Cor began to grin at his beloved, “She already has the moment her mother agreed to marry me.”

Aureus smiled at him as she hummed in content, “While you were gone, I was thinking about baby names. What do you think about Solis? Do you like it?”

Cor started to ponder around the name, “Solis…it feels nice.”

“Yeah, you think so? I don’t want to sound cheesy but I wanted a name to reflect the wonderful changes that have happened to. In the sense that she…became the sunshine in our lives.”

“It feels right and most definitely our top contenders for sure.” Cor began scratching the back of his head, “I was thinking maybe we could take the weekend off and have the time to ourselves.”

Aureus furrowed her eyebrows with worry. Knowing of his huge responsibility as a member of the Crownsguard, “Oh Cor, are you sure?”

Cor nodded, “Yeah, I’ll just have someone take over for me. In the meantime the almost three of us can go that music store that just opened.”

“Oooh that sounds fun! I wonder if they have any lullaby albums.”

Cor began to chuckle, “Solis…I’m loving the name already. It has a nice ring to it.”

Aureus began to rub her belly, “Looks like our little sunshine likes it too.”

She began to laugh, as Cor couldn’t help himself but kiss her cheek as he found her laughter endearing in every sense. He couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in his life with his wife and their daughter, Solis.

 

“How long have you known the truth?” Cor asked Gladio as they were driving to their next destination.

During the trial, Gladio had confessed to Cor of knowing the truth about Solis’s parentage. Cor had a lot of questions in mind but he forced himself to put those aside in order to help him complete this trial. They both agreed to talk about this matter after the trial is over.

Now on the open road as they headed their way to Lestallum. It was high time to answer these unanswered questions.

“A couple of years now, my father was the one who told me about it. He caught me training her back when she wanted to be the member of the Crownsguard.”

Cor remembered how excited she was to tell him about joining the Crownsguard. But he turned her down. Citing he had lost too much and losing her would devastate him a lot more than the passing of her mother. He remembered how hurt and angry she was as a result. To the point she refused to speak with him for a week.

“I suspected Clarus knew the truth, but I had hoped he had never told you.”

“Well he thought I was crushing on Solis so he thought he was putting a stop to it.”

Cor abruptly stopped the car and glared at Gladio. He quickly waved his hands towards The Marshal, “I never did, honest! I always consider her as family. Besides she has her eyes set on Prompto.”

Cor continued to glare at him, “I’ll-I’ll leave that up to her. But the point I’m trying to make is that I know and your secret is safe with me.”

Cor began to slowly turn to the road ahead, “Thank you. It was not easy keeping this a secret for so long even amongst the people I was close with. I did everything in my power to make sure she is safe and loved just as her mother and I had intended. Had it not been for this war, I would have taken this secret to the grave. But this war caused me to destroy her life with the truth-”

He took a deep breath, “I took everything she thought she knew and I destroyed her with it. To see her crumble and cry I…it’s doing to take time for me to come to terms with that. More so than I did with my wife’s passing.”

“Hey,” Gladio placed his hand onto Cor’s shoulder, “You did what you had to do. Solis never faulted you for telling her the truth. Even after she found out, she always considers you as her papa.”

Cor took another deep breath as he felt the tension off his shoulders, “Thank you I needed that. I didn’t expect to have this kind of talk on the road though.”

Gladio chuckled, “Life sure has a way to surprise people at unexpected times.”

 

“All right, here’s your stop!”

The gates of the Imperial ship began to open once Aranea found a spot to drop them off.

“Looks like there is trouble at the power plant. Unfortunately I’m powerless to do anything I’m not ordered to. But I’ll leave the peace keeping with you guys, good luck!”

Solis couldn’t help but give her a smug grin as she crossed her arms, “Great timing as always, Commodore.”

Aranea smirked back at her, “I sure do! But in case those boys bore you, my offer still stands.”

The gates began to close and Aranea left to her next paid mission. They headed towards the power plant to meet with Holly Teullet, an old friend of Cindy and Solis. She spotted Holly at the entrance with the EXINERIS thermal suit she usually wears.

“Holly, it’s good to see you again,” said Solis as she embraced Holly.

“Good to see you too! I heard you were in Lestallum a while ago, but I couldn’t make it to see you due to orders from higher-ups.”

Solis placed her hands on her hips, “You should learn when to say no. It’s not good for your back.”

Holly sighed, “Yeah I know. Speaking of which, we’ve been having issues inside the power plants and by issues, I mean daemon issues.”

“Good thing we’re here to fix it.”

“Here’s the problem, we only have one uniform available. So one of you has to go in there and clear away the daemons.”

“No worries, Mr. Blue Sky will take care of it!” said Solis without hesitation.

Noctis turned to Solis, “Wait what?”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “If anyone stand a fighting chance in there, it’s you.”

Noctis scoffed at them, “Ugh fine.”

Noctis puts on the thermal uniform including the mask it came with. Solis and Prompto began cat whistling at him.

“Lovin’ that outfit, Noct!” said Prompto in amusement.

Solis nodded in agreement, “Mmm hmm, Mr. Blue is out here looking like snack!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at annoyance, “Ugh.”

Noctis began heading out while Holly talked to him through a headset. Through Holly, they find out there was another hunter inside. Which was a relief for all of them, knowing Noctis won’t be completely alone in this mission. Some time later, Noctis returned with the hunter who assisted him.

Holly smiled seeing those two back, “Great work in there. As promised, here’s your mythril and thank you for your hard work.”

The tall hunter took off his mask and revealed to be Gladio.

“Gladio!” Solis embraced her dear friend, but once she let go, she noticed the scars on his forehead and onto his chest. She looked at them and then to Gladio, “What happened?”

“You should see the other guy. Either way, I came back just as I promised.”

“Noct?! Gladdy?! I can’t believe it!”

They turned to see Iris, Dustin and Eduardo together.

“Iris!” Solis ran towards Iris and hugged her. When she let go, she turned to Eduardo, “Thank you for looking after her and Talcott earlier.”

He nodded, “It was my pleasure, Doña Solis. But I am here on important matters that I wish to speak to you in private.”

“All right,” she walked far enough from the group for neither of them will hear. But even then whatever it was that was private, they always talk in their mother tongue.

“[What do you wish to speak to me about?]” asked Solis.

“[Don Dave has gone missing. We received reports that he was spotted heading into the Malmalam Thicket. Which is strictly off-limits except for emergencies. We tried to contact him, but no luck on our end.]”

Solis began to worry, “[I will go.]”

“[It’s far too dangerous, Doña Solis. I did not come here to send an invitation, but merely to inform you what is going on. Until Don Dave is found, you are now leader of Las Calaveras.]”

“[Tío Dave is one of the few families I have left. I was unable to be there when the Empire took Jared and I won’t let the same thing happen to him. I will go and so will my crew.]”

“[If you insist, I will have two of Las Calaveras to escort you and your men to Malmalam Thicket. They’re currently waiting in the parking lot in case any of those Imperial bastards show up.]”

“[Thank you,]” she then remembered what Aranea said back at Vesperpool. “[Before we head our separate ways, I have a mission for you and Las Calaveras. As leader I need you to take your families to Lestallum. Once they’re migrated, I will need you to gather enough people to join as hunters.]”

He quirked his eyebrow out of curiosity, “[Doña Solis, what is going?]”

“[Darkness is coming, Eduardo and we need to be ready before it comes.]”

Eduardo widen his eyes as the realization had finally dawned on him. For so long he thought the prophecy of the True King was merely a fairy tale. But given the information she had revealed to him. The prophecy is close to coming true sooner rather than later.

“[We will gather as much as we can. In the meantime you and Don Dave come back in one piece.]”

“I will,” she embraced Eduardo before going back to Noctis. Iris had said her goodbyes to everyone as she was escorted back to Cape Caem with the mythril.

Once Iris, Dustin and Eduardo were no longer in sight, Solis used this opportunity to explain to them about Tío Dave. They were as surprised as she was about his disappearance and agreed to help her find him. Despite of her strong stance, Prompto noticed the worry in her eyes. It was the look in her eyes that made him determined to find him for her.

As they headed over to the Regalia, they’ve noticed two men from Las Calaveras were waiting for them as promised. Since they were more familiar with the area Ignis began to follow them until they have reached to their destination.

As they got off from the Regalia, Prompto began to gently place his hand onto her shoulder, “Solis, we will find him. I promise.”

Solis didn’t know what to say, but to smile softly at him, “Thank you.”

They walked towards the Malmalam Thicket hoping to find any sign of Dave. Solis wasn’t sure what she would do if she found him. Be relieved that he is alive or yell at him for making her worry. She was able to calm down a little through Prompto’s gentle squeezes on her shoulder. His touches were enough to assure her they will find him.

Solis noticed a movement amongst the trees so she began following it closer for answers. Everyone began to notice where Solis was heading. Since the movements from the other side were becoming more noticeable. The anticipation caused her to run towards it to find the answers.

She stopped abruptly when she finally found it and found him. Tío Dave stood by the tree as he focused on the path ahead of him.

“Tío Dave!!!”

Dave turned to her with a confused expression on his face to his niece and the others following her.

“Solis, what are you and the boys doing here?”

“We heard you have gone missing and the last place you were seen was here.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you there, kiddo. One of our hunters headed into the woods on a rescue mission and hasn’t come back. But a Lady there might know somethin’ ‘bout the hunter. I’d go myself, but regulations say collectin’ tags ain’t reason enough to head into the thicket.”

Noctis witness the exchange between the two. He knew if nothing gets done, Dave would continue to come back here. Who knows if he’ll be lucky next time and this will only result for Solis to worry again. He stepped forward as he stood beside Solis, “We can take up the search for you.”

She was taken back by Noctis’s offer but agreed nonetheless, “In exchange you head back to Meldacio Hunter HQ. Las Calaveras will escort you to safety.”

Tío Dave looked into her emerald eyes and knew there was no way he could back out of this. Especially since those eyes shared the same energy as her mother’s.

“Looks like ain’t any other way persuadin’ you. Well, that’s the least I could do from all the trouble I caused. Just come back to the base when you’re done.”

“Will do,” she began to laugh a little, “Now please go before I start yelling at you both in Spanish and in English.”

Tío Dave bowed his head low to her, “As the lady wishes.”

The two Calaveras followed Tío Dave before they gave a respectful nod to Solis and her crew.

She turns to Noctis, “Thank you for that. But I hope you’re aware that the Malmalam Thicket is not only forbidden, it is also dangerous.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “No sweat, I laugh at the face of danger.”

He began to mock his evil laugh while Solis rolled her eyes at him, “Come on, let’s go before it gets dark. The last thing we need is Las Calaveras turning these woods upside down.”

As they walked deeper into the Malmalam Thicket. The trees were becoming taller and thicker so much so that the only light they have at the moment is the Sun. Solis knew once the Sun is gone, they would have difficulty heading back.

They spotted a sign up ahead which read, “NO HUNTERS ALLOWED.”

Prompto turned to Solis, “Well it doesn’t say anything about Crownsguard, so let’s keep going!”

Solis gave him a smug grin, “That’s odd, usually you’ll find a way to get out of a situation like this.”

“True, but if we don’t get those tags for your uncle, he’s going to tempted to come back here again. I can’t have that in my conscious knowing Dave disappearing again will only make you worry.”

Solis could only stare at Prompto for moment, before smiling at him, “That’s…very thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

Had they been completely alone, she would have reached for his hand and gently place it against her cheek. To feel his warm skin against her’s and kiss his hand as a token of her endearment. But for now her smile will do since Prompto had mentioned how much he loved her smile. For her smiled was as warm as the sun.

They managed to find a cottage up ahead where an old woman was standing outside stirring her large pot. They had hoped this is the lady Tío Dave had mentioned.

The old woman looked up as she saw them approaching, “Welcome, you are.”

Solis was the first to approach the old woman, “Excuse me, are you the only one residing here?”

The old woman nodded in response, “It is I, Kimya you seek?” she then squinted her eyes at her, “Aureus?”

She shook her head, “Oh no, I’m her daughter Solis.”

“My apologies, like her minus the hair and eyes you look just.”

She quirked her eyebrow, “So how did you know my mother? I never heard any stories of her being in these woods.”

“To seek a potion that repels demons she wondered through these woods. Reluctant until I saw sincerity in her eyes, was I. So for her I brew a potion. Often comes back for more, would she. Sometimes, come simply to visit, would she.”

Solis smiled fondly at Kimya for giving her this new piece of information about mama. She was glad for once it had nothing to do with the circumstance of her birth.

“Thank you, I never knew mama like you and everyone else have. You see, my mama died after I was born so everyone would tell me stories about her. Especially my uncle Dave.”

“Related to the leader who waited outside these woods, you are?”

Solis began to grew suspicious towards the Kimya, “Yes, why?”

Kimya reached out for her hand and placed the missing tag, “Belonged to a fallen hunter, it did. Now, to the man, that tag you must deliver and a message, I have. ‘Only one true path, there is not. Follow not others, but your own heart, you must.’”

“Thank you, but how come you don’t tell him this yourself?”

“Because a strong enmity toward me, they bear. Cast me out into the forest they did. “A witch,” they called me.”

Solis could tell the disdain in Kimya’s voice, she even noticed the way she said it was more out of hurt than anger. She began to feel sorry for the old woman.

“How can they fault you for that when you were only trying to help?”

“My sister grew angry. Dangerous, my potions are, my sister said. Make them, if I must, but alone I shall be. Receive help I shall not. Terribly cruel, it was. But fault her, I cannot. Follow her heart, she did. Very important, that is. Learn to decide for himself, her son must. If he does, lead the hunters, someday he will.”

“Her son? Wait, you mean Mama Ezma is the reason why this place is off-limits?”

Kimya nodded as a response to her question. She was thrown off when Solis began to embrace her. When she let go, she looked at Kimya with love and adoration in her eyes, for she is now family. Her Tía Kimya.

“Tía Kimya, I have to warn you about the darkness that’s coming. Your potions won’t be strong enough to ward the daemons away.”

Tía Kimya’s eyes widen as the news of the upcoming danger has began to sink in.

“As the daughter of Aureus and as a Leonis, I won’t let any harm come to you. So I hereby grant you sanctuary in Lestallum and I will have a couple of Las Calaveras to escort you there soon.”

Kimya placed her place onto Solis’s cheek as she too looked at Solis with love and adoration, “Thank you. Definitely strong like your mother, you are.”

Solis smiled at her once more, “I will you soon, Tía Kimya. Take care.”

They left Malmalam Thicket with little difficulty and soon they were able to see the entire sky. Solis kept her word by calling Eduardo to send someone to escort Tía Kimya to Lestallum. Afterwards, they headed to Meldacio Hunter HQ to return the tag to Tío Dave.

Solis found him sitting on his front porch with his dog sitting beside him. Tío Dave only looked up when his dog began to bark and wagging their tail. He smiled at the sight of his niece and her friends again.

“Y’all made it back.”

Solis nodded as she was petting his dog, “We sure did and we have a message to you from the ‘witch’. She said, ‘only one true path, there is not. Follow not others, but your own heart, you must.’”

“Is that right? Thanks for lettin’ me know. That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

Solis began to furrow her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

Dave began scratching the back of his head as he tried to find the best way to explain this to her.

“Been beatin’ myself up since I got back from HQ. Felt like I had to go find that tag-so why didn’t I? I was followin’ the rules, just like I should. But if I was don’ what’s right, then how come it felt so wrong?” He began to sigh, “I guess I don’t got is what it takes to lead the Hunters. Least now I know what I’ve been missin’ this whole time, thanks to you and the boys.”

“But Tío, you were only doing what you thought it was best.”

“I know, but how can I lead if I don’t trust myself.” He placed his hand onto her shoulder, “Don’t you worry I’m not giving up on myself just yet. I’m aware of the orders you gave to the Skeleton Crew about the dangers approachin’. So I’ll be gathering my crew to help them out too. Your actions today are the kind of leadership I’m strivin’ to be someday.”

Solis shook her head, “All I did was give orders during your absence, Tío.”

“Don’t be silly because of you, people are going to be safe in Lestallum including our aunt Kimya.”

“You know about that so soon?”

Tío Dave began to chuckle, “You’re my niece, I know you weren’t goin’ to leave anyone behind if you knew danger was comin’.”

“What about Mama Ezma? Will she be upset?”

“I’ll go have a talk with her, but don’t you worry. Aunt Kimya is much safer in Lestallum than those woods.”

“Thank you, Tío Dave,” she gave him a hug, “I have to go now. We’ll be getting ready to leave to Altissia soon but I’ll be sure to bring back a souvenir.”

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about bringin’ me anythin’ just come back in one piece.”

“I’ll try,” she giggled.

She let go of their embrace and waved goodbye at him. Once everyone was ready, they headed back to Cape Caem.

When they reached to their destination, they began walking towards the lighthouse. A bark was heard from a distance when they noticed Umbra was running towards them. Noctis kneeled to greet him and proceeded to grab the notebook out of his pouch.

It contained a new page from Lady Lunafreya that said, “Waiting for you in Altissia.”

Noctis looked at her handwriting with great fondness. For so long, he could only imagined her voice into her writing, but soon he would no longer have to imagine any longer. He will soon be able to hear her speaking directly at him. He wrote down his reply and placed it back onto the pouch. Umbra barked at him once more and left to deliver.

Noctis joined with the others in the elevator. When they landed, they saw Talcott and Iris waiting for them. Solis was ready to greet them until she heard a familiar voice.

“Hello sunshine.”

“Papa!!!”

She ran towards him and embraced him with all of her might, “I didn’t think I’ll be able to see you again.”

He let go of Solis, “I will always have time for you, sunshine. Especially when you’re about to head over to Altissia.”

Solis reached out for Prompto and he happily accepted her hand, “I knew you have met Prompto before. But I wanted to introduce him to you as…my boyfriend.”

Cor gave Prompto his usual stern look and then back to Solis, “I’m aware of your relationship with him.”

Both her and Prompto’s eyes widen, “What?! Who told you?”

He turned to Gladio, which resulted Solis to give him a death glare. Gladio then proceeded to hide behind Iris.

“No matter who told me, the point being is I approve of this relationship. I only wish we could have a proper introduction through dinner instead of through war.”

Prompto began scratching the back of his head, “Well maybe when it’s over, we can?”

Cor gave Prompto a small smile, “I would like that very much.”

When Cor noticed Prince Noctis was approaching, he handed Noctis a picture. It was a group photo back in their younger days with King Regis, Cid, Weskham, Aureus, and himself.

“Something I gotta get off my chest.” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn’t strong enough to uphold it.”

Solis knew this was indirectly at her too so she placed a hand onto papa’s cheek, “Papa, none of this was your fault. Fa-His Majesty knew how much you’re willing to protect him and he couldn’t let that happen to you. He wanted you to be there for Noctis and…for me too.”

Cor looked into her emerald eyes. There have been moments whenever he looked at her, he could see Aureus once more. But it was during those times where he becomes stricken with grief. Not because Aureus was gone, but because she was no longer in this world to see the woman Solis has become.

It was at this moment when Cor hated the name ‘The Immortal’. The first time he hated the name was due to his failure to beat the Blademaster. The second time, it served as a reminder that Aureus is no longer with him.

Cor held Solis’s hand that was placed onto his cheek. He softly began to rub her fingers with his thumb. She can see and feel the love he has for her through his icy-blue eyes.

“You have grown so much from the day I held you in my arms.” Cor’s eyes began to water, “If your mother was alive, she would have been proud to see the woman you have become.”

Solis felt tears beginning to form through his words, “Papa…”

He turned to Prompto, “I’m highly aware she can take care of herself, but do look after her.”

Prompto firmly nodded at him, “Will do, sir!”

He turned back to Solis, “Whatever happens now, you must be strong. Even if I’m not with you, just look over your shoulder and I’ll be there in some way or another.”

He placed a kiss onto her forehead and embraced her for the last time, “Until you’re in my arms again.”

Solis fought back any tears as she went on ahead to board onto the ship. Once they began to sail away, Solis turns around to see papa watching her leave to Altissia.

Altissia.

For so long, she had looked forward to going over there, the place where her parents married. But when The Fall happened and the truth of her birth revealed, her outlook on Altissia has changed. She no longer sees this as a journey to the past, but a journey of new beginnings.

She wasn’t sure what kind of beginnings it would be, but anything was possible at this point. After all, life sure has a way to surprise people at unexpected times.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains smut therefore the pages in this will be longer than usual.

The early hours of Altissia always bring a sense of peace and prosperity to the gondolier. He enjoyed how the rivers flowed gently as the sky was beginning to change its colors from the glowing sun. He would have enjoyed the scenery a bit more had it not been for a peculiar client.

He knew the man was not from here, as he was dressed head to toe black except for the red scarf around his neck. If anything that stood out more than his odd fashion choices was his wine-colored hair.

He requested transportation to the Yureil Plaza or at least anyplace that is close to the church. Being the first few gondoliers that were available at this early hour, he obliged to his request.

Soon silent began filling between the two men. So silent that the only sound either of them can hear were the calming waves of the water. This was never an issue for the gondolier for he found it quite welcoming. But with the strange man he’s taking, he found the silence to be unsettling to say the least.

“So what brings you here to Altissia?” asked the gondolier.

“I am here strictly for business but I might indulge in the pleasures of this grand city. It’s been far too long since I last set foot into this place.”

“You should, Altissia is known for many things throughout the years. From its grand architecture, to the culinary delights and for its blooming romance.”

“Ah yes, I have merely forgotten the romantic atmosphere Altissia brings. It is no wonder the Oracle and the prince of Lucis had decided to marry such a place.”

He nodded in agreement at his passenger’s statement, “Yes, though it’s a shame what happened to the prince.”

As the gondolier focused the path ahead of him, he failed to see the smirk of his passenger’s face, “What a shame indeed.”

“Perhaps you will have a far better luck than the prince on finding romance.”

“Due to obligations, I might not be able to indulge in that sort of pleasure. But who knows, perhaps I’ll be able see my little star before my next departure.”

“I would be careful sir, the women here are feisty.”

“Oh she is quite feisty all right. It burns and shines such as brightly as the Sun. She truly does live up to her name.”

The gondolier was relieved to have finally reached Yureil Plaza. Just as the man was about to get off, it started to rain.

“Oh how dreadful, it is starting to rain so much for romance.” He turned to the gondolier, “Thank you for the lovely conversation, but alas I must leave. Here you go,” he handed the gondolier an envelope, “That should be a sufficient amount of gil for your trouble.”

The gondolier looked at the gil that was inside and was shocked to see such a tremendous amount. It was enough for him to easily reside to a new home from another country if he wanted to. He then turned to the man, “W-who are you?”

“I am Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Nilfheim. You should leave this place while your life is still intact for it will seize to exist in a matter of days.”

The gondolier quickly grabbed his oar and got away from Ardyn as fast he could. Ardyn smirked in delight as he grabbed his umbrella and headed his way to meet a certain High Commander.

 

As the royal vessel continued to set sail to their destination. Solis looked ahead in hopes to catch a glimpse of Altissia. Even if all she sees within her horizon is the blue sea, she loved it nonetheless. She loved the smell of salt in the air and enjoyed looking at the fishes that would swim alongside them. To think this is where she was heading to begin with.

“Hey.”

Solis turns around and smiled when the person calling for her was Prompto, “Hey there, are you handling the sea okay? It would suck if you were to get sea sick.”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, I’m doing great so far. I just can’t believe once we step off the boat, we’ll be in a foreign country!”

“I’m so excited to be there! I’ve been studying Altissia’s history ever since middle school and I can’t wait to see it before my eyes!” she squealed in excitement as she continued to look on across the sea.

Prompto joined her in seeing the great sea, “Y’know, I’ve always wanted to go sailing like this. Just the horizon and us, it’s going to be amazing.”

“And life changing too,” Solis added.

She then kissed Prompto before resting her head onto his shoulder. What she failed to see afterwards is Prompto having the biggest grin on his face as they enjoyed the view of the sea.

They eventually joined the others as they began discussing their plans upon arriving to Altissia. Despite of the ring’s importance, Noctis prioritizes Lady Lunafreya’s safety first. They all knew the Empire were ruthless enough to destroy the Crown City for the ring. They couldn’t imagine what kind of harm they will do to the Oracle to get it.

They also discussed about Ravus and the apparatus that is placed into his arm. Ignis had mentioned he lost his old one during the invasion and in its place he had acquired new power. This explained how the former prince of Tenebrae had become the High Commander. As well as his supernatural strength.

When he mentioned about Ravus obtaining her father’s sword, Solis tried her best to conceal her anger. She wondered if this man had any sense of honor? For stealing from the dead is unspeakably taboo within her culture. It is even said that once you steal from the dead, you are cursed until your last dying breath.

Her anger only grew when they mentioned the Chancellor. They all knew he has an agenda entirely on his own, but none of them are sure what exactly is he after. She hoped she doesn’t see him at all, but chances are he might be there. She shudders at the thought of seeing him again. That man definitely needed a hobby.

“Hey Solis, are you all right?”

She turned to a worried stricken Prompto, “I’m fine, why is something wrong?”

“You don’t look so good. Let me take you inside before it gets any worse.”

Prompto took her hand before Solis had anytime to protest. When they arrived downstairs, Prompto opened the door to one of the rooms and let Solis inside.

“Prompto, I’m feeling fine. I’m not going to get seasick anytime soon.”

“I know,” Prompto happily exclaimed.

“Then what are we doing here then?” she asked as she was beginning to grow curious.

“I noticed you were getting upset when we talked about Ravus and even more so with Ardyn. So I wanted to take you away from all that so you can relax.”

Solis gave Prompto a quick peck on the lips and embraced him, “You’re so sweet you know that.”

Prompto chuckled, “Well I’ve been called a lot of things, but sweet isn’t one of them.”

“They just don’t see you the way I do,” she then grabbed his hand, “Come on, hermoso cariño. Let’s go cuddle.”

Once they lay in bed together, Prompto can feel her warm arms wrapping around him as she hummed in content. He had come to enjoy having moments like this with her. There was barely any privacy between the two due to traveling with such a large group. Whenever they do have the time for themselves, they use that time to cuddle and conversate.

But no matter how little time they had for themselves, to Prompto just having her near him was enough.

Her eyes were on Prompto when he gently began to push her soft, black hair behind her ear. His thumb then dragged slowly through her cheek to her lips. He stared at her lips for moment before looking into her emerald eyes. Reading into his unspoken request, Solis nodded at him.

Once she gave him permission, his lips reached to her’s. She felt his hand cupping the back of her head in order deepen the kiss. This sudden boldness had caused Solis to moan and in a way it had an effect on Prompto. For he found himself rolling on top of her and soon she felt his gloved hands roaming all over her body. She found his touches to be electrifying to say the least as it caused her rock her hips against his pelvis. This caused Prompto to gasp, but it was enough for her slide her tongue inside of his warm mouth.

She soon found herself wanting more of him as she wanted to feel him. Her hand reached down to his shirt and just when she was going to slide underneath. A loud knock soon interrupted their session.

They immediately stopped what they were doing and began to adjust themselves. As if none of this intense make out session had ever happened.

Prompto got up to open the door only to Gladio standing outside, “Cid wanted me to let you two know that we’re almost there. And if you want, you can come up stairs to see the view.”

Solis jumped a little with excitement, “Ah! I can’t wait!”

She ran passed Prompto and Gladio as she headed her way upstairs. Meanwhile Prompto began coughing a little after Gladio patted him on his back.

“I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Prompto was beginning to turn red, “W-what are you talking about?”

“Oh please, I knew the moment you two went downstairs that things were going to heat up.”

“We didn’t go all the way just so you know!” He quickly turned away from Gladio to avoid looking at his devilish grin, “Besides we were just making out.”

“Well if you ever need the talk, I’m right here to guide you.”

Prompto turned back to Gladio, “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“No offense, but you have the seduction skills of a cactus.”

“Hey I just happened to give Solis a good time back there!”

Gladio began to chuckle as he walked passed Prompto, “Whatever you say.”

The two men came back up the stairs as Solis stood at the edge of the boat looking at the distant city.

Cid looked back at Noctis who looked a bit bothered despite of his aloof demeanor. He turned his gaze back to the city ahead of him, “We’re almost there and soon you’ll have yer old man’s ring back.”

“Yeah,” Noctis responded.

“The ring was your dad’s heritage. Carrying a royal line ain’t a task to be taken lightly. For a small thing, that ring can sure weigh heavy.” Cid began sighed, “After he became king, I only ever saw his face in the paper.”

Gladio began to question Cid, “Wait-weren’t you at the coronation?”

Cid shook his head, “Nah, I was long gone from the city.”

Noctis quirked his eyebrow, “You must have been invited at least?”

“Had a fallin’-out o’ sorts with your old man. Right at the end of the trip.”

Solis turned to Cid, “But Papa told me you two kept in touch though?”

“We buried the hatchet years later, but never talked face-to-face again.” He turned to Solis, “Yer mother came to the funeral when Cindy lost her parents. It was there when she convinced me to start over with Reggie.” He began to chuckle, “She even said neither of us are getting any younger so what’s the point.”

He began to sigh once his laughter calmed down, “Shoulda paid a visit while I had the chance. Well, no use dwellin’ on it now.”

This gave Solis an opportunity to change such a somber subject, “What’s it like in Altissia?”

“It’s a big ol’ city nuthin’ like the Crown City.”

“Big and different. Got it,” remarked Noctis sarcastically.

It was then when Cid had mentioned about a man named Weskham, an old friend of his and her father’s. He is currently a resident in Altissia and runs a restaurant under the name ‘Maagho’. Since her and Noctis’s father have been friends with Weskham for a long time, he may be able to help them.

The conversation was interrupted when they received a signal from the radio station. It’s been reported that Lady Lunafreya will be giving a speech in Altissia. Which will mark her first public appearance since the signing ceremony. Solis could only hope they will be able to stop the Empire in time.

They were then stopped by a patrol and asked them about their entry permit. Everyone began to look at each other, until Cid gave the patrol his permit. He commented how old it was, but because it still works, they were granted permission to pass.

Once they went through the tunnel, Solis’s eyes widen as soon as she saw The City on the Sea. It was far grand and more beautiful than the Crown City. It reminded her of a glistening gem among the waves.

_Click!_

She turns to the side and noticed Prompto was holding his camera. He began grinning at her, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, you look good just standing there looking around.” He placed hand onto his chest in a dramatic fashion, “It would be a crime if I don’t take a picture of my looove goddess.”

Solis couldn’t help but giggle at his jester, “I should get a picture of you too. It would be a crime if I don’t get a picture of the most handsome man in Altissia.”

“H-hey no fair. I’m the photographer here!”

Cid began rolling his eyes, “Are you two love birds finished? We’re about to get off.”

They’ve reached to the docking station and one by one they got off the royal vessel. As Solis looked around Altissia, she began to wonder about her parents time in this grand city.

“Sir! What is the purpose of your visit?”

A stern gatekeeper interrupted her train of thought. Noctis looked lost as he asked Ignis for help.

Ignis began to sigh, “We are scholars of the culinary arts and we’ve come to study renowned cuisine of your fair nation.”

The gatekeeper’s stern expression changed to excitement, “Is that so? I wish you an enlightening stay.”

Solis was impressed by Ignis’s smooth words as they finally entered the city. Cid patted Noctis onto his shoulder, “This is where we’ll be partin’ ways. Since y’all will be stayin’ here for a while, I’ll tune up the Regalia before I go. I wish y’all the best of luck.”

Noctis nodded, “Thanks for everything, Cid.”

Cid scoffed at him, “Now that’s the first ‘thanks’ I got outta you. This place is already doing good on ya.”

Cid began to heading out while Noctis turned to the rest of the group, “Let’s head over to the Maagho.”

Solis looked at the map she got from the information stand, “According to the map, in order to get to the Maagho we need to get on a gondola for transportation.”

“All right, let’s go find one.”

They began walking around until they managed to find a nearby gondola by the docks. When they asked the gondolier if he can take them to the Maagho, the gondolier said yes and offered them to get on.

As they were heading their way to their destination, everyone took in the sights around them. Prompto began to notice several statues of angels around its grand architecture.

“What’s with all angels around here?” asked Prompto.

Solis turned to him, “The locals believe Leviathan appears in various forms instead of one. That’s why there is so many angelic statues all over this city.”

“In that case, I’ll have to take a picture on one of these angels so I don’t miss out!”

He pulls out the camera and faced it towards the both of them. That was when Solis realized the angel he was referring to was her. She couldn’t help but laugh at his smooth move as she joined in the group selfie. Meanwhile the others rolled their eyes at Prompto for his usual corniness.

“Thank you for the ride, sir!” said Solis as she thanked the gondolier for taking them to the Maagho. The gondolier waved in response and continued on with his day.

Solis looked around the famous Maagho restaurant Cid had mentioned earlier. The warm lighting of the restaurant brought in such a welcoming atmosphere. People were chatting lively as they were eating their meals. While others were enjoying their glasses of wine. To Solis, this was far different than Galdin Quay. If not, better.

“Welcome to Accordo, lads. Cid mentioned you’d be dropping in.”

A booming voice made her and the group turned to the gentleman by the bar. He has changed quite significantly from the photo Papa had given Noctis. His hair and beard have gone grey and now sporting a monocle. Even at his age, his mannerisms reminded Solis of a friend back in Lucis.

“Weskham Armaugh, as you’ve gathered. My word, you’ve grown, little prince,” He turned to Solis and his eyes widen in surprise, “Aureus?”

He began adjusting his monocle as he took a closer look at Solis. Until he noticed her emerald eyes, “My apologies, you must be Solis. I’ve heard a lot about you from your old man, Cor.”

“You have?”

“Of course, out of everyone he was the only one who kept in touch the most. My word, I didn’t think I would see you after all this time. He never stops talking about you that’s for sure.”

Solis turns to the side out of embarrassment while Weskham begins to laugh. He then turned to Noctis, “Enjoying your visit so far? You doubtless have many questions, so ask away.”

Noctis asked, “This country is a part of the Empire, isn’t it?”

Solis rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Mr. Blue Sky. You didn’t bother to ask me, a future historian on this?”

“I thought you only knew Lucian History.”

“I also happen to know Altissian History since oh I don’t know it’s the place my parents got married in!”

“All right then, is this country part of the Empire?”

“It is, but it still retains its own government. However the Empire are allowed to come and go as they please. In turn Altissia are required to ask the Empire’s permission over everything.”

Weskham nodded, “It’s terribly a one-sided arrangement.” He then turned to the side and waved, “My dear Camelia, it’s been a while.”

The turned around to find a middle-aged woman approaching them. Her attire were far different than the residents here in Altissia. For she wore a turquoise business suit. Yet the color complimented her short blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I heard about your distinguished guests,” she said coldly as she turned to Noctis.

“Lady and gentlemen I won’t waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra. First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate. You should know we will have Lady Lunafreya in our care and the empire will demand we surrender her.”

Noctis was shocked, “What?”

Camelia was immune to his reaction as she continued, “I am both acquiesce unless we stand to profit. Hence I’ve come to discuss terms with the King of Lucis. If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate.”

She left no time for anyone to ask anything as she left the Maagho right after she finished.

Weskham turned to Noctis, “She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place.” He began to cross his arms, “You must be weary from your journey. Might I suggest you seek your beds for now and ponder matters anew in the morning?”

Noctis nodded in agreement, ”Yeah, think we’ll do just that.”

“Rest well, lads. I will see you tomorrow.”

The group headed to a nearby gondola to take them to the nearest hotel. When they arrived, Solis noticed a familiar figure standing by the hotel’s entrance.

“Nestor?”

Nestor waved at Solis, “Oh hey, glad to see you safe and sound after all this time.”

“What are you doing here? Last time I heard about you, you were with The Marshal and Monica.”

“I was until I was given an mission to come here.”

Solis turned to the guys, “This is Nestor. He’s a member from the Crownsguard who also helped Iris and Talcott escape.”

Nestor made a small wave, “It’s good to see you again, Your Majesty. I have important information in regards to Lady Lunefreya. She has not yet arrived to Altissia. Since she took the long way in order for the Empire to focus on following her instead of you. I suggest you use this time to plan ahead before the Empire strikes back.”

Noctis nodded, “Got it, thanks for the info.”

“It is my pleasure, Your Majesty,” he turned to Solis, “It is good to see you again, Solis. You have definitely rejuvenated my hopes for all humanity back there.”

Before she could respond, Nestor began to leave to his next mission. She found it odd he had only come here to warn them, but it did gave them enough time to rest until tomorrow.

Ignis went inside the hotel lobby and managed to book two separate rooms. One is for Solis and the other room is for the guys. As they headed upstairs, Prompto nudged onto her shoulder, “So are you up for a date later today?”

“A date? Aren’t you tired? I wouldn’t want you to be exhausted.”

“It’s no biggie besides we haven’t even gotten our first proper date since we became official. So we might as well start our first date in the most romantic place in Eos.”

“Prompto, you’re so sweet,” She gave Prompto a peck on the cheek, “I’ll go freshen up then. I’ll be ready in an hour.”

“You got it, babe!”

Once Solis headed to her room, Prompto turned to the guys, “Guys help me out!!!”

Gladio was puzzled by this, “What do you mean? You were the one who asked her out.”

“I know that! I just want to make this first date special!”

Ignis began rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps you should have consulted with us first before asking Lady Leonis.”

Noctis began to sigh, “Where do we start?”

 

An hour has passed and Prompto headed over to knock at her door. He was nervous to say the least. He knows they are in an established and loving relationship, yet he wanted this date to be special. But most importantly, he didn’t want to let her down.

He jumped a little when Solis opened the door. She discovered that neither of them had changed their attire since their arrival. Not that she minded she spent that hour taking a nap.

Prompto smiled at her as he offered his arm to her, “Shall we?” Solis happily obliged, “Let’s.”

As they were walking down the stairs, Prompto turned to the side and noticed the guys giving him their thumbs up. He turned his gaze back with a biggest grin on his face.

“So where are we heading on our first date?” asked Solis.

“We could walk around and go sight-seeing since I know you’ve been looking forward into coming here. So we might as well look soak up all the history this place has to offer.”

“You sure know how to win my heart,” she then noticed a place nearby, “And perhaps it’s my turn to win your’s.”

They walked towards the Gelato Stand and the two ordered, “Crema del Doge.” They were given cups with a scoop each and a large round cracker on top that contained the stand’s logo. They each took a bite and looked at each other for opinions.

“Much good.”

“So creamy.”

“Wow,” they said it together and laughed about it afterwards.

They continued to walk around while finishing their gelato. Prompto plucked a red flower off from one of the side gardens and placed it on top of her ear. She can feel her cheeks burning up at Prompto’s forwardness. Especially when he kissed her on her cheek right after.

Solis began pointing at places while giving Prompto historical facts she studied on. Prompto listened attentively to every word she said. If anyone were to look, they would see the absolute adoration in his eyes towards his beloved.

As they walked around some more, they spotted a drawing of a Chocobo by the stairway. They both found it to be adorable. A caricaturist noticed of their staring at her Chocobo drawing and offered to draw them.

Prompto and Solis agreed and it didn’t take long for the caricaturist to work on her new drawing. When she finished, she handed it to them as well as a copy of her chocobo drawing. Solis jumped for joy when she received both drawings. As well as thanking the caricaturist for her work. Prompto in turn thanked her and tipped her.

Solis began to giggle at the exaggerated versions of themselves in the drawing. Prompto began to complain how his nose isn’t that prominent.

They then stopped at a giant statue in shape of a Narwhal. Solis grabbed two pieces of paper at a nearby table and handed it to Prompto.

“They say that if the paper lands in the Narwhal’s mouth, your wish will come true.”

“Our wishes waiting in the wings.”

Solis and Prompto wrote their wishes without the other looking. They each folded it into paper planes and throw it into the Narwhal’s mouth at separate times. When both of their paper planes landed on it’s mouth, they jumped for joy as they gave each other a high five.

They continued walking around Altissia as they continued enjoying the historical sights. As well as enjoying being at each other’s company. Soon the sky was beginning to grow dark and that was when they decided to call it a night.

They walked towards a nearby gondola and the gondolier offered the happy couple a seat. Once they sat down and settled the gondolier rowed his way to his next destination. They continued to enjoy the romantic atmosphere now that the hanging lights were beginning to turn on.

After a couple of good shots and a few silly poses later, they made it back to the hotel. Prompto grabbed his phone out of his pocket to let the guys know that the date was a success. Only to discover Ignis left him a message.

In the message, Ignis informed Prompto that they will be exploring around Altissia. Therefore they will be arriving late to their hotel room. Along with another message from Gladio that says have fun with a winking face.

Prompto put his phone away as he escorted Solis back to her room. Solis on the other hand didn’t want this night to end. As she found herself wanting him more than just his companionship. Especially after their make out session back at the royal vessel.

When they arrived at her front door, she turned to Prompto, “I had a great time today. Everything about it was beyond from what I expected when I first came here. I just wish we had more time so we can have more dates as fun as this one.”

Prompto smiled at her, “I’m really glad you enjoyed yourself. To be honest, I was really worried I was going to blow it.”

Solis shook her head, “You haven’t let me down at all since we became a couple. And to tell you truth I…want to deepen our relationship further by taking the next step.”

“Next ste-oh.”

Solis nodded, “I’m ready to give myself to you, but I will only do it if you’re ready. If you feel like tonight is not the night, I can understand.”

Prompto stared into her emerald eyes and knew she was serious about this. He was glad to know whatever choice he makes it will not affect the outcome of their relationship. He wanted to make today special for her and after their intense session back at the royal vessel. He would be lying if he hadn’t thought of doing it again tonight.

He reached for Solis’s front pocket and grabbed her key card. He inserted the key and opened the door for Solis to enter.

“Ladies first.”

Solis smiled at him, “Ever the gentleman.”

The two of them went inside her room and already they felt the thickness in the air.

“Are you nervous?” she asked.

“A bit…I have never done this with anyone before.”

Solis smiled at him, “That’s okay. I have a bit of experience so you’ll be in good hands with me.”

“Oh thanks!” he chuckled as he wasn’t bothered about her past.

“Since this is your first time, I’ll make sure to take things easy for you. So let me know if there’s anything you want to try. Also if it feels good, don’t hesitate to make a sound.”

Prompto’s cheeks began turning red at that last sentence, “S-sure, I think I would like to kiss you on the bed now.”

“Sure thing.”

She took his hand as she led him to her bed. They both crawled onto it and lay down next to each other. Prompto was the first to initiate the kiss and slowly began to roll on top of her. She began wrapping her arms around his neck to encourage him to be firm onto his kiss.

He happily obliged to her request as he deepen the kiss a bit further. He ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand began exploring the rest of her body. It was then when Solis began to moan. As the familiar electric from earlier feeling were beginning to take over.

Prompto broke off their passionate embrace for a moment as he brushed the bangs off her face.

“I’m so grateful to have you in my life, Solis. I’ve been alone most of my life that I was convinced I wouldn’t have a future beyond being best friends with the King. Then when I met you things were beginning to change. Being with you is honestly like all the broken pieces have been glued back together again.”

Deeply touched by his words, Solis smiled back at Prompto as she reached to cup his cheek. “I love you, Prompto and nothing will change that.”

And just like magic, her words melted all of his anxiety away. Prompto began kissing her again. This time he nibbled her bottom lip as he was silently asking for her permission. Understanding what he was trying to do, Solis opened her mouth and felt Prompto’s warm tongue going in.

They battled for dominance for a while, but Prompto proved to be victorious. He let go once more of their embrace and she noticed how dark his vivid blue eyes have gotten. There was so much lust in his eyes and such a carnal need to have her. She can even feel herself getting wet through his lustful gaze alone.

“I want to kiss you all over,” he then reached for the straps of her tank top, “But I want to take off each piece of your clothes. As I make my way kissing those areas.”

Solis nodded in response as she found herself unable to say anything. His hungry stare had rendered her speechless.

Prompto began kissing down her neck but once she started to moan that was when he knew he found her spot. He was mindful on not to mark her, but the noises she made were making him think otherwise. He then reach down to grab the hem of her tank top as he tried to take it off. Solis knew what Prompto was doing so she pushed Prompto off for a short distance and took it off for him.

She even went as far as taking her bra off for him as she threw it onto the side. All while her eyes remained on him. When she laid back down, she noticed Prompto licking his lips at the sight of her bare chest. He leaned over to her and began kissing his way down to her breasts.

One, long lick was all it took for Solis to shiver before he began caressing her other breast in a circular motion with his gloved hand. He gently began taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as Solis breathe in a long sigh. The cool leather against her naked chest did wonders for her and Prompto knew that. He repeats the treatment to her other breast this time pressing her nipple with his thumb.

She heard a loud pop before Prompto began kissing down her navel. He backed away to take off her boots before moving on with her pants. All there was left were her panties.

His fingers slipped under the straps of her panties and slowly began to pull it down. Solis curled up her legs to make it easier for him to remove. Once he took them off, he threw it onto the side. He almost reached to her navel, until Solis raised her hand to stop.

“It’s only fair if you’re naked too, but keep the gloves on.”

“Sure thing.”

Prompto began taking off his clothes until he was as bare as the day he was born. Solis eyed down to his firm chest, to the faint stretch marks across his stomach, and the full display of his erect cock.

She was impressed to say the least in regards to his size. She wondered how he managed to hide such a gift from those tight pants.

She got up to reach for his cock, until Prompto stopped her, “Don’t worry about me. You’ve been turning me this on since the day we met and I would very much like to eat you before the main course.”

Solis began to smirk at her newly confident lover, “I’m all your’s.”

She laid back down as Prompto began kissing her stomach. His hands began to massage all over her upper thighs before widening her legs further apart. He lowers his head and brushes his lips against her fold.

“Oh fuck!” she yelled.

He began licking in long strokes before exploring her clit. Her breathing began to quicken as she closed her eyes to feel more of this sensation. He was certainly a starving man as he grabbed a firm hold on her upper thighs to prevent her from moving around so much. She soon found herself screaming when she felt his fingers circling her pearl. As he continued his sweet torture with his tongue.

She felt a familiar pit in her stomach as she was about to cum. Unfortunately he removed his talented tongue and fingers away from her. She sat up and noticed Prompto was ripping the condom wrapper before putting it on.

He noticed her displeasure and began to grin, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Liar,” she said bitterly.

“Maybe, but I’m ready to take this final step and this is where my…inexperience comes in.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

She grabbed the base of his cock and began lining it to her wet cunt. Prompto slowly pushed himself inside of her. He began spewing curse words here and there as her tight pussy wrapped so well around his cock. Once he was fully in, he took a moment to himself breathing before setting the pace.

A soft moan escaped from her lips as his thrusts began turning from sensual to shallow. She couldn’t get enough of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and begging him to go harder and faster. Prompto enjoyed hearing her beg and happily obliged to her request. Solis began to feel the familiar warmth and tightness building inside of her.

“Prompto…I’m going to cum! Ah!!!”

His fingers began circling her clit again only this time he was matching the pace of his thrusting. Soon her muscles began to clench around him as she came. Prompto kept going faster to catch up and until he made a loud gasp as he too found his release.

He then laid down against her chest, but careful enough not to be too heavy for her. Solis took this opportunity to wrap her arms around him. As she was beginning to calm down from her state of euphoria.

When she lets go, Prompto got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He came back with small towel and the first thing Solis noticed was the condom being gone.

Prompto began to pat her down gently as he was cleaning her up. Solis couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’m finding it hard to believe you’re inexperienced.”

“Well…I only read about it in books so I did it with the best of my knowledge. The videos I’ve watched on the other hand…”

Solis began to laugh, “Come on cuddle with me.”

Prompto threw the towel away and moved closer to her. Their legs weaving together, his arms wrapped around her waist and their breathing was in a steady rhythm.

“I love you so much, Solis.”

Solis could only hum in response as she began to drift off to sleep. Prompto quietly reached for his camera and slowly faced it in front of them. Once he heard the shutter click, he looked at the picture he had taken.

It was the two of them in each other’s arms. Both spent and in content. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping so comfortably against his chest. He kissed the back of her head before he too drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song “Bloody Waters” by Ab-Soul feat. Anderson, .Paak & James Blake.

_**ONE WEEK AFTER JARED’S DEATH** _

“[Are you sure about this guy? He looks too suspicious.]” Sergio asked Eduardo as he fidgeted to his seat.

Eduardo continued looking at the menu, “[He may be a smartass, but he knows his stuff.]”

They sat inside of Galdin Quay as they waited. This wasn’t their usual spot to dine, but the person they were meeting requested to meet up here.

“Thanks for waitin’ sorry for the hold up. Y’know how traffic gets and all.”

They turned to the man they were meeting with, who goes by the name of Dino. He works as a columnist for Meteor Publishing, but he was also known to find dirt at unexpected places. Something Las Calaveras needed.

Eduardo waved his hand for Dino to sit with them, “Let’s get right down to business. We have some information that you may find interesting for your magazine.”

“I hope so, it’s not every day I get a call from the Skeleton Crew. What sort of story ya got for me?”

Sergio handed him a large yellow envelope as Eduardo begins to explain, “Inside contains photographs and tapes of the Empire breaking into the Leville Hotel. Where they murdered an innocent man named Jared.”

“Wait just a moment now, isn’t this when the Empire said they shot a man out of self-defense?”

Eduardo nodded, “Yes, the evidence we provided proves otherwise. They killed him because they simply felt like it.”

Dino placed his hand onto the envelope, “Say I publish this, what happens when the Empire come after me and my crew?”

He began to smirk at the sly reporter, “You have been looking at your jewels for far too much, amigo. There hasn’t been an Imperial scum in sight these past few days. Which gave us plenty of time to avenge our dear friend. Besides if they come, we’ll protect you and your crew.”

Dino knew the capable strength each member of the Skeleton Crew had. They were fearless and caring towards their community. Even he knew that only a fool would dare to cross them.

“All right, I’ll have my crew take a look at it and have it published as soon as possible. Besides my protection from my knights in shining leather, what’s in it for me?”

Sergio handed him a pouch for Dino to open. Inside contained rare jewels he could only dream of, “How did you know I was looking for these in particular?”

Eduardo began to shrug, “We have done our homework before calling you. Consider this as a down payment.”

Sergio and Eduardo got up from their table as they prepared to leave. But before they departed Eduardo patted Dino onto his shoulder, “The evidence we gave you is only a fragment of what these Imperial bastards have done. I know you are capable into digging more into this story. So I ask you to expose them for who they truly are.”

Dino looked at Eduardo and nodded, “As long as you got more of these jewels. I’ll be happy to oblige.”

_**PRESENT DAY** _

Solis began to open her eyes as the light transcended through her window. She began rubbing her eyes and prepared to start the day. Only a pair of strong arms held around her waist. She looked back to find Prompto still sleeping. A smile displayed on her face at the sight of her beloved sleeping. She even found him adorable when she noticed his mouth was slightly open.

Last night not only proved to be wonderful and also romantic. But it was another step forward into deepening their relationship. Solis could honestly see herself spending her life like this with him, had it not been for the war. Her mood was slightly dampened knowing once they step out of paradise, it was back to reality.

“Good morning, sunflower.”

Prompto smiled at Solis was he let go of her waist to stretch his arms while yawning.

“Did you…uh enjoy yourself last night?”

Solis kissed his freckled cheek, “Of course I did and now that I think about it, we literally had sex on the first date.”

Prompto began clearing his throat as he began sitting up, “I um…didn’t mean to do that.”

Solis began to giggle, “Who says I was complaining? Besides I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

She gave him a peck on the lips and began leaving their bed. Knowing she was still nude, she walked towards the bathroom in full confidence. All while sporting a smirk on her face.

Before she went in, she leaned back at Prompto, “I’ll see you later for breakfast, hermoso cariño.”

With that she closed the door and turned on the shower. Prompto began to sigh in disappointment. Knowing he has to head back and deal with important business at hand. Had it not been for the war, he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life like this with her.

Throughout his whole life, his existence had no meaning until he met Noctis. But with Noctis getting married and fulfilling his duties as king, he was back to square one. But upon meeting Solis, he was beginning to have a sense of life again.

Through her, he didn’t feel the need to hold back from anything. He wasn’t afraid to laugh, to cry or to get upset. With Solis, he wasn’t afraid to be himself.

He got up from their shared bed and began gathering his discarded clothing from last night. After changing into his clothes, he left the room and headed back to his. Only to discover Gladio was waiting for him down the hallway.

“So how’d it go, Romeo?” asked Gladio as he sported a grin on his face. Prompto would usually roll his eyes in response. But instead he grinned back at Gladio as he placed his hands on the back of his head, “A gentleman doesn’t kiss or tell.”

Gladio began to boast in laughter, “Who have thought you had it in you, but then again I’m not surprised. I noticed this morning I was missing a few condoms and I know I gave you one yesterday.” He patted Prompto onto his shoulder, “You sly dog, congrats on getting laid.”

Prompto gave him a confused look, “But I only used one-“

“What are you two on about?”

They turned to Ignis as he began rubbing forehead while his other hand was holding a can of Ebony.

Gladio sported a grin like a proud father would to his son, “Looks like our little Prompto has finally become a man.”

Ignis began to heavily sigh before sipping his can of ebony, “I’ve heard the initiation unfortunately.”

Prompto made a small gasp, “Y-you heard that?!”

“How could I possibly not? Even the fireworks were no match to you and Lady Leonis.” Prompto opened his mouth in shock while Gladio started laughing in the background.

“You guys are way too loud.” They turned to Noctis as he headed towards them while rubbing his eye, “What are you guys talking about?”

Gladio patted onto his back, “Prompto finally got laid.”

“Gladio!!” Prompto scolded at Gladio.

Noctis blinked at Prompto and then he started shacking his head, “This place just continues to be full of surprises.”

Gladio continued to grin, “You bet, according to Ignis they were getting pretty wild last night too.”

Prompto began covering his face out of embarrassment, “I can’t believe we’re talking about this!”

Noctis began to sigh as he too was beginning to grow embarrassed with his best friend, “Can we talk about something else, please? As in where’s Solis?”

“Present!”

Solis waved at the group as she adjusted papa’s beret, “Good morning, everyone! Ready to start the day with the First Secretary?”

Prompto looked up as he reached to hold her hand, “Nothing like the present!”

They headed their way towards the building where the First Secretary resides. When they arrived, there was a guard standing by the gate asking for the reason of their visit. Noctis explained to the guard he is here to meet with the First Secretary. The guard let them pass through the gate, as it seemed he was informed about Noctis’s arrival.

As they walked through the hallway, Solis nudged at Noctis’s shoulder, “Be careful while you’re meeting with the First Secretary. She doesn’t look like the type to be easily persuaded. So you got to show her that you’re not some kid-prince, you’re a king with a good heart.”

Noctis nodded as he took her advice into consideration, “Got it.”

The have finally reached to the door where the First Secretary is inside waiting for Noctis. He turned to everyone and then back at the door before going inside.

As they waited outside of the door, Solis began fidgeting her fingers in worry. She knows Noctis has studied and trained on situations such as this to be successful. But she also knew there was difference between training and actual experience.

Her train of thought was lost when she felt someone wrapping their arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Prompto smiling at her, “Everything is going to turn out okay. Knowing Noct, this will be a piece of cake!”

Solis furrowed her eyebrows with worry, “How can you be so sure? Nothing is ever easy when it comes to politics.”

“True, but once he sets his mind to do something, he’ll do it. I mean we wouldn’t even be here if he wasn’t determined to make things right.”

Solis began to sigh, “You’re right, I just hope it’s enough.”

The sound of the grand door being opened caused everyone to jump a little. Noctis closed the door and gave them a half smile.

“How did it go?” she asked.

“She agreed to help us out as long as we evacuate the people to safety. After that, we’re on our own.”

Everyone began to sigh in relief while Solis patted him on his back, “Good job, Mr. Blue.”

They headed their way out of the building to find the nearest gondola. Noctis turned to Solis and then back to the direction ahead of him, “During the meeting, I thought about the advice you gave me back in Lestallum. You were right, it’s not easy for a good person to be king.”

Solis nodded, “It’s a struggle, but as long as you surround yourself with people you trust, you will make a great king.”

Noctis was grateful she didn’t see the smile he displayed for her honesty, “Thanks, but first let’s make sure Luna is safe.”

“Right.”

They managed to find a gondola that will take them to their destination. While sailing, Ignis sets up a plan to ensure Noctis received the blessing. While the rest of them evacuate the people to safety. They knew this was not going to be easy given that the Empire will be in the way. But with the right techniques, they may be able to stop them.

Once they have reached their stop, they were each given headsets to contact one another. Everyone headed their separate ways except for Solis and Prompto. She looked into his bright blue eyes, “Be careful out there.”

He smiled softly at Solis as he looked into her emerald eyes, “I will. I know I should tell you to be careful too but I know you’ll have everything under control on your end. Instead I’ll just say that I’ll see you soon,” he kissed her forehead, “My sunflower, my girasol. I love you.”

They gave each other a farewell kiss before they finally leave to their mission.

 

“That should be everyone,” said Solis as she finished evacuating the people on her side to safety. Granted it wasn’t easy, but with a growing number of the Empire coming to Altissia. They were not willing to take their chances.

On her way to meet with the others, she stumbled upon a working radio that was left behind. The broadcaster began to narrate the Oracle heading her way to the podium. So she stopped to listen Lady Lunafreya’s words as she did long ago when she was a child.

_“Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak…shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis. A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer. Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the peril of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored. Bless you all.”_

After Lady Lunafreya finished her speech, Solis felt inspired once more by the Oracle. A shadow loomed over her and when she looked up she noticed the Magitek ships in the sky. Solis thought of The Oracle’s words, how she will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world. And neither will she.

Solis’s eyes began to glow as the magic around her began to form. Ice sprouted onto her back into the shape of wings. With it, she flew into the sky and made her towards the Magitek ships to attack.

She formed orbs made of Thundara through the palm of her hands and threw them at any Magitek ships nearby. She noticed the orbs itself caused a great deal of damage as the ships were beginning to go down. She continued to do this until there was no more ships around her. However she noticed more ships were coming from afar. That was when she summoned her bow and turned her arrows into fire.

Once she let go of her arrow, the arrow itself split into five more, as it was getting close to the ship. This caused the approaching ships to be destroyed in which she watched from afar.

She turned around when she noticed the sky growing dark. The Titan rose from the sea as he too began to destroy any nearby Magitek ship. Solis smiled, “Thanks for the help! Sorry about your arm earlier.”

The Titan acknowledged her apology by nodding as he continued destroying the remaining ships. This proved to be great timing for her as she felt her magic were beginning to decline. She decided to use this opportunity to find and rescue the Oracle.

By the time she made it to the shrine she found The Oracle still there. Only to find Ardyn to be there as well. Sensing danger, she flew as quickly as she could to rescue the Oracle. Only she was too late.

Solis gasped as she witnessed Ardyn stabbing Lady Lunafreya with his dagger. To add more insult to injury, he slapped her across the face before heading back towards his ship. She finally reached to the Oracle to find some way to aid her.

Lady Lunafreya summoned her magic to aid Noctis in order to receive the blessing. This proved to be a success as she witnessed Noctis floating towards the Leviathan to finish the fight. Once her staff was gone, she almost fell to the ground, until Solis grabbed her.

“Don’t worry, I got you. We have to get out of here before it gets too dangerous.”

She shook her head, “Until Noctis receives his blessing, I shall not leave this place.” Lunafreya grunted in pain as more blood began oozing down her white dress.

“My lady!”

“I don’t have much time.”

They both looked up at the sky as the Leviathan began to scream. That is when they knew Noctis had not only defeated the goddess, but he also received her blessing.

He floated his way towards them until he softly landed onto the grounded. Lunafreya wasted no time crawling towards him. As she rested her forehead against his and begins reciting her prayers. The prayer managed to summon the Titan once more to finish Leviathan for good.

Pillars appeared from the sea, blocking their view from the battle. After it was over, she laid beside Noctis as her hand reached for him. Using the remains of her magic to heal him while her life begins to slip away.

Solis kneeled beside the Oracle, “Lady Lunafreya, hold on just a bit longer we might be able to save you.”

She softly smiled, “I’m afraid it’s too late. Once I am gone, darkness will soon take over.” She turned her head to the side and looked into Solis’s emerald eyes, “Please, tell me your name.”

Solis felt the heavy weight of her tears beginning to form, “Solis, Solis Leonis, my lady.”

Lunafreya began to recall the last moments she had with King Regis before his tragic death. His final wish was for her as well as his children, Noctis and Solis, to live happily. Looking into Solis’s eyes, she knew it struck familiarity to her for she truly has his eyes.

Lunafreya continued to smile at her, “Solis…what a lovely name.” She turned back to Noctis for she wanted to spend these last moments looking at the man she waited for a long time.

“Please watch over Noctis for me.”

Her eyes slowly began to close as the life she held on faded away. Solis tried to search for any sign of life left in her. But she knew the harsh truth more than anyone. The Oracle is dead.

Tears began to stream down Solis’s face as many thoughts ran through her mind. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were meant to rescue the Oracle and have her join them to fight against the Empire. To liberate the people, to cleanse the world from daemons and live the life they wanted in peace. But now this dream is now only a dream.

“Luna!”

She turns around to find the High Commander standing before her. She got up and moved to the side so he could see his sister. Ignis followed until he stopped when he noticed Lady Lunafreya and Noctis on the ground.

Ravus slowly began to walk towards his sister as he began clenching his fists, “First, the Lucians stole from me my mother…” he began pulling out his sword, “…and now they make a sacrifice of my sister!”

Ravus raised his sword towards Solis and quickly she used her body to shield both Noctis and the Oracle. Until Ignis managed to stop Ravus through his dagger.

Ravus growled, “Get out of my way!”

“What are you doing?!” Ignis yelled.

“What I should have done long ago: ridding us of this menace!”

Ravus tried to move forward, but Ignis pushed Ravus far back away from them. As a result the two of them began to fight one another. Solis began to yell at them, “Both of you stop this! None of this was Noctis’s fault. It was Ardyn who killed Lady Lunafreya!”

The two of them stopped fighting after Solis’s confession. Ravus got up from the ground and walked towards them. Solis was ready to summon her weapon but as he got closer, she knew his will to fight was gone. So she moved to the side so he could see his sister one last time.

“I always knew that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret. But…part of me always hoped…that I might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted, free to live and love as you please.” He used his human hand to caress his sister’s face, “You would have made a beautiful bride.”

He cradled his little sister into his arms, “Even in death, the Oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling truly fulfilled.” Ignis and Solis witnessed the spirit of the Oracle appearing before them. Ravus continued, “And, as in life, I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face.”

Ravus quickly got up and ran towards the spirit, “Oh, sister…please don’t go!”

Unfortunately her spirit had vanished as Ravus got on his knees and began to shed tears for his sister, “Please don’t leave me…”

Solis wanted to go there to comfort him, but part of her refused to do so. For she knew he needed space and something told her that he hasn’t had any of that for a long time. Instead she went over to check up on Noctis and soon Ignis joined her as well.

“Lady Leonis, are you all right?” Ignis asked as he checked for any injuries she received.

“I’m…fine. I just…I need Prompto right now.”

“Understood. We’ll be able to see them soon.”

“Iggy!”

They both turned to find Gladio running towards them. Ignis was the first to get up, “Are you all right? Where’s Prompto?”

Gladio ignored his question and instead he noticed Solis kneeling beside Noctis, “Well, well. What have we here?”

He began approaching her with a smirk on his face. But he quickly defending himself with his sword after Ravus attempted to strike him. Ravus looked at him angrily staring into his eyes, “You…Ardyn!” Solis made a small gasp as she held Noctis. ‘Gladio’ began to chuckle, “Oh, dear. Was I that transparent?”

Ardyn took off his disguise as the MTs began to hold and push Ignis and Ravus to the ground. The MTs yanked Solis away from Noctis and were close to pushing her into the ground. Until Ardyn told them to stop, “She will remain where she is. I wouldn’t want anything to hurt my precious little star.”

Solis struggled to pull away from their strong grip, but to no avail. She tried to use her magic to fight them off, but her magic has now weakened from the battle.

Ardyn began walking towards her with a smile on his face, “At last we meet again. Though I was hoping you would be safe from the storm.”

He tried to stroke her cheek with his index finger, but Solis attempted to bite his finger. This caused the MTs to yank her away from Ardyn as he chuckled in amusement, “My little star, it brings me great sorrow for you to see for what’s yet to come.”

Ardyn began to pull out his dagger, the same dagger that killed Lady Lunafreya. Solis continued to struggle to get away as she snarled at him, “What are you going to do? Stab me with that butter knife of yours?!”

“Afraid not, my dear. This is for him.”

He turned to the unconscious Noctis, which Solis widen her eyes in panic. As she knew quickly realized what he was going to do. “NO!!!” she yelled as she struggled even more to get out of their clutches.

“Come now, you and the others have risked life and limb to safeguard the “King of Kings,” only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed. I know I am.” He kneeled closer to Noctis, “Oh, what good is a world that only ever lets you down? Why not end it all right here?”

He grabbed Noctis by the collar on one hand as he raised his dagger from the other. But nothing ever came as another dagger was thrown to the ground. Solis looked up to find Ravus free from his bound.

Ardyn smirked, “My, you three certainly have become fast friends.” He got up and walked towards Ravus. Solis could see a dark power flowing in his hand and with it he managed to knock Ravus out with one single punch. He turns back around and began walking towards Solis, “Permit me to make a suggestion rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave. Why not come with me?”

Solis no longer struggled to escape but instead she struggled to back away from him. Because for the first time she was beginning to be afraid of him.

Ardyn kneeled beside her and whispered into her ear, “It’s not too late, my little star. I can save you from the despair of this world and the next. So what do you say?”

Ignis saw the fear in her eyes and the tremble in her lips as she struggled to answer his question. He had to figure out a plan quickly since Noctis was close to death and so would she. He noticed the ring of Lucii laid in front of him. Perhaps if he were to obtain its powers he may be able to stop Ardyn.

But will this plan prove to be successful? The ring only responds to those with royal blood. Those without it will receive fatal consequences. Ignis didn’t have many options at this point but if putting on the ring meant sacrificing himself to save them. Then so be it.

Ignis began to scream as he pushed the MTs off of him. Ardyn turned to Ignis, as he looked rather bored than amused. Ignis panted, “I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!”

Ignis showed Ardyn the ring of Lucii before placing it onto his finger. Solis widen her eyes in shock as she witness the power of the ring becoming too much for Ignis. Ardyn got up and laughed in amusement.

Ignis continued to endure despite being under immense pain, “I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness its power, then so can I! Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!”

He began to scream in pain and in agony once more. But the screaming soon began to fade as purple flames began to appear. One on his left eye and the other on the palm of his hand. Ardyn got up and within a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Ignis, “Well they’ve shown you their favor after all. Well? If you’re so keen on keeping him safe, I’d like to see you try.”

The fight between Ignis and Ardyn soon began. Meanwhile Solis snapped out of her fear and felt her magic returning. With it, she casted Thundara on the remaining MTs before freeing herself from their grip.

Solis got up and reached to the other side to check on Ravus. Thankfully he only appeared unconscious without any serious injuries. So she began searching through his pockets until she found a High Potion. She broke it into pieces as it’s healing abilities transferred over to him.

It seemed to be working rather quickly as Ravus began to wake up. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were her emerald eyes. They were vivid, yet soft and full of kindness. Just like someone he once knew.

He decided to put that thought behind him as memories leading up to his defeat began to resurface, “What happened?”

Solis pointed at the battlefield ahead of them, “Ignis put on the ring of Lucii and now he’s fighting against Ardyn to protect us.”

Ravus quickly turned around and sure enough Ignis was harnessing the power from the ring. “How did he manage to gain such power?! He’s not…” he paused for a moment before continuing, “I understand now. They favor those who are deemed worthy for the cause and I…” he looked into his magitek arm, “Was not.”

Solis patted onto his human arm, “You still have time to redeem yourself, you know? Be the change Lady Lunafreya wants to see in you.”

Ravus turns to his dearly departed sister as she lays beside the King of Lucis, “I’m afraid it’s too late for redemption. But that does not mean I will not stop fighting for what she believed in.”

The two of them heard Ignis screaming from afar. They turned back around to see Ardyn putting on his fedora, “Whew! Wasn’t that exhilarating? I think that’s enough for one day.”

She noticed Ardyn was disintegrating into small, magenta orbs. But not before he turns to her with a sinister smile on his face, “Until we meet again, my little star,” and with that he vanished.

Ignis walked towards Noctis as the pain was becoming too much for him to endure. He reached out his hand to him as his sight was beginning to fade into darkness, “Noct…”

He fell to the ground as Solis ran towards him, “Iggy stay with me please!” As Ignis began to grunt in pain, Ravus looked at the injured, yet noble man, “That was rather reckless.” Ignis ignored his words as he tried to jumble words through the pain, “Where’s Noctis? Is he all right?”

Solis looked back at Noctis and then back to Ignis, “He’s fine, he’s going to be fine thanks to you.”

“Thank goodne-“ he began to cough, while Solis tried to soothe his pain by cradling him.

They heard Gladio’s voice yelling from afar and soon joined Prompto. Ignis was too much in pain to respond as Ravus continued to look at the injured Ignis, “Conserve your strength. You’ve a calling to fulfill.” He then proceeded to leave until Solis called for him.

“Why don’t you come with us? Together, we can take Ardyn down and you’ll be able to help us bring peace to this world like Lady Lunafreya had wanted.”

Ravus gave her a half-smile, “I too have a calling to fulfill. May fortune favor us and you as well Noctis.”

Ravus began to walk away as Gladio and Prompto ran towards them. Prompto looked at Solis as panic began settling in, “Solis, what happened?” his voice began to shake as he asked her a question.

Solis began to burst into tears, as she was unable to respond. She was startled when she felt a warm hand wiping off her tears. She looked down to find Ignis placing his hand back to his chest.

“Please forgive me, Lady Leonis.”

He then fell into unconsciousness in her arms. The others turned to the side when they heard the sound of a motorboat approaching. They saw Weskham waving at them as he tried to get close as possible for them to get in the boat, “Hop in, lads. I will take you somewhere safe.”

Gladio carried Noctis and jumped onto the boat. Prompto helped Solis carry Ignis before they too jumped in. As the sailed off, Solis stared at the place where Lunafreya once stood.

One moment she gave a message of hope to the people and now she will no longer be here to see the world she once envisioned. No longer to be by Noctis’s side as they fight against the Empire. No longer to be able live a promising peaceful life.

All caused by the Chancellor himself, Ardyn.

The thought of that man left her enraged. He was a plague with little to no regard of human life. She then promised herself whatever it takes Ardyn will suffer from his crimes.

However the stress of these events as well as her magic depleting had caused Solis to be light-headed. To the point, she almost fell, until Prompto grabbed her just in time, “Solis, it’s okay. You’re safe with me now. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

She listened to his words, but unable to say anything as exhaustion had taken over. All she could do is hope for this nightmare to be over. Even though it has only just begun.


	13. Chapter 13

It all happened so quickly.

Noctis was heading his way back home from an outing until a car exploded just ahead. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with his dead personal guard laid on top of him. The rest of the events were quite a blur for the young prince. But the one thing he did remember prior to his injuries was waking up to his room.

His father, King Regis, was sitting by his side as he was silently praying to the Astrals, “Noctis, please wake up. I need you…”

The rest of his words stayed with Noctis before sleep took over him once more. Even when he finally recovered, he never mentioned any of this to his father. For he feared that his father’s words were only a dream. So he kept those words to himself and never spoke a word of it to anyone, but to himself.

Solis gasped at the sight of Ignis’s scars were the purple flames once resided. The healers did all they could to mend his injuries, but the one thing they weren’t certain was his sight. It was something that may take time to heal, but the group knew his sight might never come back.

She began to sniff as she was resisting her tears from pouring out. Unfortunately Ignis could hear her struggle, “What is the matter, Lady Leonis?

“It’s all my fault if my magic haven’t drained I would have prevented all of this from happening.” She took a steady, yet shaky breath, “I should have worn the ring instead of you.”

Ignis shook his head, “The ring of Lucii is dangerous to those who are not of royal blood. Those who have worn the ring must pay an ultimate price. A glaive paid with his life, Ravus with his arm, and myself possibly my sight. Lady Leonis, had you worn the ring I’m not sure what price you would have to pay to obtain its power. But I cannot bear to see you suffer such as I am at this moment.”

Solis held back from telling him the truth. How the ring itself won’t cause any harm on her due to her royal blood. If she told him the truth, would he blame her for not being strong enough to stop Ardyn?

Ignis noticed the sudden silence between them so he reached out his hand for her. Solis held his hand to let him know she was still there. Ignis gave her a reassuring smile, “Solis, no matter the circumstances none of this was any of your doing. You did all you could to help us and protect Noct from any further danger.”

He let go of her hand as he got up before reaching for his cane, “I do not regret the actions I have taken to protect you and Noct. And I will gladly do all that and more to keep you two safe.”

As soon as he left the room, Prompto came in to check up on Solis. Ever since they’ve settled into a now abandoned hotel, Prompto had stayed by her side. After she first cried to him over the events that occurred. He felt a great sense of guilt for not being there to protect her.

As he held her in his arms, he decided to make it his personal mission to be stronger for her. Because even the strongest of all women have their breaking points. And he wants nothing more but to be there so she wouldn’t suffer alone.

Solis then began to feel her phone vibrating through her pants. She reached to her pockets to pull it out only to reveal that it was papa calling her.

“Hello? Papa?”

He began to heavily sigh, “Oh thank the stars you’re all right. I heard what happened, how are you and the others?”

“We’re holding up as much as we can here,” Solis noticed Prompto stepping out to give her a moment of privacy. When he left the room, she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying, “Ignis suffered the worst out of all of us.”

“What happened?”

“He put on the ring of Lucii to protect me & Noctis and now there’s a chance he’ll be permanently blind.”

“I…don’t know what to say but to thank him for protecting you. He has definitely earned more of my respect for coming out of alive.”

“I don’t know what to do, papa. Everything is going downhill and I don’t know how long I can hold on.”

“Listen to me sunshine, things will only get worse if you let things stay the way they are. I can assure you that it won’t get any easier, but you got to keep going despite of the pain you’re going through.”

Solis nodded as she sniffed her nose, “You’re right, papa. Thank you.”

“Anytime, sunshine. I have to go now, with the Oracle gone we have to evacuate more people to Lestallum and more hunters to hire. It seems we have a growing number of new hires ever since an article about the Empire was published.”

“What article?”

“I’ll tell you about it the next time I call. But right now I have to go. Bye sunshine.”

“Bye papa.”

She hung out the call and noticed Prompto was standing by the door. Solis quirked her eyebrows in curiosity, “What’s going on?” Prompto nervously rubbed the back of his head, “Noct just woke up and uh…he wants to see you.”

“All right? I’ll head my way over there.”

Solis began heading over to the Noctis’s room. When she came in, she noticed he was looking at a red journal. The same red journal he and the late-Lunafreya have shared their memories over the years. Not a moment too soon, did Noctis finally looked up to find Solis standing in the center of the room.

“Hey there, Mr. Blue…how are you feeling?”

“To be honest…not great, but I didn’t call you here for that.” He took a slow, deep breath, “I need you to head back at Lucis and stay there until we get back.”

Solis began to scoff at him, “What? No, I can’t turn back now! I won’t leave you or Prompto or anyone here. I am staying and that’s that!”

“That’s not a request, Solis! You WILL head back to Lucis and that is an order!”

It was then when Solis began fuming with anger, “No! I refuse to leave not after everything we’ve been through!”

Something inside of him caused him to snap, enough so for him to raise his voice at her, “I can’t risk losing anymore people!!! I’ve already lost Luna and I can’t lose my sister too!!!”

Her breath hitched and everything turned silent when he said that, “H-how did you know?”

She noticed his heavy breathing was beginning to calm down and after it did, he began to explain.

“After I was injured years ago by a daemon, I woke up to find…our dad sitting by my side. He started praying to the Astrals and then he muttered the words, ‘Noctis, please wake up. I need you…your sister needs you.’ For a while I wondered who my sister was until I saw you and Gladio training years ago.”

He looked into her emerald eyes, “I knew my sister was you because you and dad have the same eyes. I didn’t say anything because I knew you were already living a good life with the Marshal. I didn’t have it in me to shatter that with the truth. So I kept my mouth shut until today.”

He resisted the urge to cry once more. For he has done enough times after Lunafreya’s passing, “You’re the only family I have now and I can’t risk losing you too.”

Solis reached for her brother’s hand, “I can’t promise you that I won’t get out of this unharmed. But what I can promise you is staying by your side until the end.” She smiled at him, “It’s like what our dad said, ‘Wherever we go, the line of Lucis goes with us.’ So what do you say, Noctis? Continue on this journey as brother and sister?”

Noctis nodded, “Sure, but I have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You have to tell them the truth.”

Solis widen her eyes in surprise towards his condition, but he was right. If she insists on continuing this journey, she has to tell everyone, even Prompto, the truth.

“All right, I’ll do it.”

 

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis waited patiently in their room until Solis came in. Prompto was the first to stand up from his chair, “Hey, are you okay? What did Noct wanted to talk to you about?”

Solis noticed her hands were beginning to tremble, “There is something I need to confess to tell all of you. With everything going on, Noctis and I have come to an agreement to do this now or never.”

Solis took a deep breath, “Cor Leonis is not my real father. My real father was His Majesty King Regis. I was the result of an affair between him and my mother and for a long time I did not know until the start of our journey. I only joined to make sure Noctis fulfills his duty as King especially since I am the only family he has left.”

Prompto’s eyes widen in surprised as he tried to process to what just happened, “So that makes you a…princess?”

Solis nodded, “Although papa was not my real father, he is still in every way my papa. I…I hope this doesn’t change anything between us?”

Prompto began shrugging his shoulders, “Why would things be any different? I treated Noct the same as I did back in high school besides I love you for you.”

Solis went over to Prompto to kiss him lightly on the cheek, “Thank you.”

Ignis began clearing his throat, “I’ve had my suspicions for some time. The two of you have shared similar mannerisms, but nothing came close to this.”

“I’m sorry for not telling either of you. I wanted the focus to be on Noctis instead of myself since I couldn’t risk people getting hurt on my behalf.”

“No need to apologize, Lady Leo-my apologies Your High-“

“It’s all right, you can still call me that and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ignis gave her a half-smile, the first smile he displayed since his injury, “Understood. Thank you, Lady Leonis.”

 

A few weeks have gone by since the passing of Lunafreya. The group had stayed until Noctis recovered from his injuries. Once he was well enough to travel, the group got on a boat with the remaining survivors inside.

As they leave to the Succarpe region to head over the Magna Fortia train, Solis looked at Altissia one last time. It was odd seeing a dramatic difference a few weeks time can make. What was once a lively city has turned into an empty shell. She wasn’t sure if Altissia would ever recover from its former glory but only time will tell.

Despite of time passing by, the wounds were still fresh on everyone’s mind. Especially Noctis, knowing he must continue on this journey without Lunafreya. The guilt weighed heavily on him, more so than the crown ever could. For he did not lose a friend that day, he lost the love of his life.

Gladio watched as Noctis continued on with his self-loathing. A behavior he found to be incredibly selfish since it wasn’t just Noctis that was hurting, everyone else did too. He got up from his seat and walked towards Noctis, “The hell is wrong with you?”

Noctis looked up Gladio as he was confused with Gladio’s sudden frustrations, “What?”

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it.”

Noctis got up as his depression was quickly turning into anger, “I am over it. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Gladio scoffed as he grabbed Noctis by the collar, “Maybe when you’re not too busy moping. You can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.”

They all knew he was referring to Ignis for his eyesight has yet to be recovered even after all this time.

“How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

Noctis began to raise his voice, “You don’t think I know that?”

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you too and for what?!”

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis yelled. His voice was enough to calm the two men down, but Gladio wasn’t finished, “You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Enough!”

Prompto jumped from his seat, “Don’t do this-“ Solis got up to stop him, “Prompto!”

But it was too late when Gladio pushed Prompto away from him. Solis managed to grab him just in time.

Noctis at that point was furious, “I get it, all right?! I get it!”

It was then when Gladio finally let go of Noctis, “Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!”

At that point Noctis had nothing else to say but to walk away. Prompto wanted to go after him, but Gladio advised him not to before he too walked away.

Solis motioned Prompto to stay with Ignis as she followed Gladio down the hall.

“Hey!”

“What?!” He turns around as the anger began to lessen when he saw Solis. His eyes widen when she pushed him against the wall, “If you ever put your hands on Prompto again. I will make sure it will be the last time you have hands.”

Solis went back to Prompto and Ignis, before she gave Gladio any chance to speak. Instead he let her threat sink in.

The tension continued to be at it’s highest even after they arrived to the Cartanica Station. Where they will set out to the Fodina Caestino mines through the elevator. No one was sure if Ignis would be joining until Noctis allowed him to go. Solis and Prompto agreed to help Ignis out. While the tension between Noctis and Gladio remains the same.

 

“So he’s really moving forward after all that’s happened?“ said Nestor. As he and Gentiana watched the prince and his crew heading towards the royal tomb.

“Although his heart is breaking, he must go on. For the Oracle’s sacrifice will be in vain if he does not.”

Nestor paused for a moment as he struggled to ask the following words, “Are you sure you want to do this? The last time you did this…you were…you-“

“I understand your concern for my well-being. But fear not, I will not be slain this time.”

“What if it repeats again? You saw what happened to the Oracle, what if he comes after you too?”

“I am certain he will not. His focus is on the True King and not on the Astrals for he is not strong enough to stop both.”

Nestor began to sigh, “If he does come after you, this time I’ll be able to protect you.”

Gentiana smiled at him, “How fortunate I am to have my son by my side.”

 

“Do we really wanna know what’s back there?” asked Prompto as they were approaching to the Tomb of the Warrior. The time to reach to this place felt like an eternity for Solis. It didn’t make the situation any better with the darkness and daemons prowling around. Even so they finally made it.

The tension between Gladio and Noctis had calmed down a bit, but the anger was still there. Prompto and Solis had taken the time to help Ignis has much as they could as they were traveling down. Even going as far as taking turns protecting Ignis when daemons appeared.

Still, Solis can sense Ignis was not at ease for this sudden predicament. He was a man who prided himself for doing things on his own. Realigning for help was something that will take time for him to come to terms with.

As Noctis approaches the door, the ground began to tremble. The waves from the lake began to crash one another as a large daemon began to rise from the waters. Prompto began to panic, “That looks like a mouth. Is that a face?!”

Solis summoned her bow & arrow, “No time to react, attack!”

They charged toward the Malboro and began to fight it off. The fight took some time for the daemon was stronger than they expected it to be. That is until the Malboro began opening it’s mouth to unleash it’s toxic bad breath. Everyone backed away, with Prompto pulling Ignis with him. Just as they were halfway through the safe distance, the Malboro began to inhale.

It’s strong wind through the inhale gave Ignis an idea, “I have an idea. If I may…”

He summoned a fire orb and threw it into the Malboro’s mouth. After it swallowed the orb, fire began to explode inside it’s mouth which caused an immediate death.

Gladio narrowed his eyes, “Is it dead?”

Solis got closer to where the Malboro once stood, “Very,” Prompto jumped for joy, “And it’s all thanks to Iggy!”

While they were giving their thanks to Ignis, Noctis began to approach the door once more. Only to be stopped by Solis, “Allow me.”

She release Fira through the palm of her hands as the fire reached to the vines that covered the tomb. Once the vines were gone through the fire’s kiss, they went inside to collect The Katana of the Warrior.

Solis couldn’t help but feel bittersweet being inside of this tomb. She remembered reading about it’s history. Despite of the tomb’s uncertain origins, some believe the tomb was made as a sign of friendship between the kingdom of Lucis and the empire. Had Lunafreya lived, the tomb would have been a great symbol to commemorate that. But now it’s simply a dream long gone.

As they headed back, Ignis began to clear his throat, “A moment?” everyone stopped walking to listen.

“Is everything okay?” Gladio asked.

“It bloody well isn’t. And I won’t suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer. Let’s be frank. My vision hasn’t improved and probably won’t. Yet in spite of this, I would remain with you all. Til the very end.”

Gladio scoffed at Ignis, “Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death.”

Solis turned to Gladio, “That’s not all there is to it, you know. It forces people to make choices one could never imagine they could do. All to protect and leaving no room for sentiment in return.”

Prompto nodded in agreement to Solis’s statement, “And we’ll be there!” Gladio began to shake his head, “It’s not about us looking out for him!”

“Uh-huh. Well, then he should be free to choose.”

They began to bicker one another until Ignis began to yell.

“I know full well!” Prompto turned to Ignis as he continued, “I won’t ask you to slow down. If I can’t keep up, I will bow out.”

Gladio scoffed again as he turned to Noctis, “What says ‘His Majesty’?”

Noctis began to debate within himself whether or not he should let Ignis go. Part of him still felt guilty for Ignis’s injuries, but if he were to let him go where could he go?

“Noct,” he turned to Ignis, “One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.”

He then turned to Gladio, “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he’s ready.”

Gladio began turning around, “Have it your way. We’re still taking a big risk. We better all be ready.”

With that, he began walking away and soon everyone followed. Their eyes began to squint once they saw daylight for the first time. To Solis, it was hard to imagine being there for only a few hours when it felt like years.

“You guys mind if we stop in Tenebrae?” Noctis asked.

Solis patted him onto his shoulder, “It’s no problem, Mr. Blue Sky. If it helps you, we’ll go.”

The rest of group agreed and began boarding into the train. As they sat down, Noctis turned to Ignis, “We’re here for you.” Prompto nodded, “Yeah, let us help you.”

Gladio placed his hand onto Ignis’s shoulder, “Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

Unbeknownst to them, Ardyn watches them from afar as he begins boarding into the train.

“We shall meet again, my little star.”


	14. Chapter 14

Solis peered closely at the large mountains outside of her window. How they seem to grow larger as the train headed further to her destination. It reminded her of the times papa has taken her through the mountain trails when she was a little girl. She can recall how excited she was then. Since it meant going on an adventure through parts unknown. 

Now that she is grown and has experienced all of these adventures. She could only look at these large mountains as growing obstacles.

“Hey…”

She looked over to Prompto as he made his way to sit across from her. He gave her a small smile as he adjusted his seat, “I noticed the days are getting shorter while the nights are getting longer.”

Solis placed her hand gently against the glass window, “So they have. With the Oracle gone, darkness is coming a lot sooner than we thought.”

“And when it does, what do we do?”

“I’m sure Ignis has a plan-“

“No, I mean us. What do we do when it happens?”

Solis turned to Prompto at his question. It warmed her heart knowing Prompto was thinking about their future together. She gave him a half-smile in response, “We will continue to stay by Noctis’s side until this is over. And if possible, we can head back to Lestallum to help out Papa and Tío Dave.”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically while listening to Solis's every word, “Sounds good." He began rubbing the back of his head as he began clearing his throat, "I was thinking if maybe we could find a place there. You know just the two of us...living together.”

Solis tried to hold back her smile as she too began to nod enthusiastically, “I would like that very much.”

The sounds of her phone vibrating reached to their ears as she reaches for it to answer.

“Hello?”

Prompto placed his hand onto her shoulder, “I’ll go check up on Noct in the meantime.”

Solis nodded as she was figuring out who was calling her.

“Hey there sunshine.”

Her smile widens at the sound of papa's voice, “Papa!”

“Hold on a moment, I’m going to put you on speaker. Dave and Eduardo are here with me,” she could hear papa putting the phone down, “Sunshine, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“All right, we need take this time to discuss about the current situation. With the Oracle gone, we noticed the nights are getting longer. So we've done what we can to gather as much people to Lestallum.”

Solis nodded, “Good, with that being said we're going to need to gather a group of hunters to head over to Galdin Quay. More citizens from Altissia will be arriving to Lucis soon to seek shelter.”

Dave hummed in approval, “It won’t be a bad idea to start recruitin’ more hunters. Now that everyone knows the truth about the Empire.”

“What do you mean?”

Eduardo began clearing his throat, “Sometime ago, we gave evidence on Jared’s death to Meteor Publishing. And proof on how the Empire tried to cover it up. The people were angry and when the Oracle died, their anger only grew from there.”

“It serves them right, at least now Jared can rest in peace." Soon an idea came to mind, "How about this, we can use their anger to our benefit by recruiting more hunters. We're going to need an army when the darkness comes anyway so we might as well use that to our advantage."

“Understood,” said Dave, “We’ll make sure to get the point across.”

“All right, I’m going to head out now to check up on the others. Let me know if there has been any changes.”

Cor grabbed his phone and turned the speaker off, “We will and know that I’m proud of you, sunshine. You made the right call into getting people into safety.”

“Thank you, papa. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

“Bye papa,” when she hung up her phone, she heard her brother yelling from a distance. She got up to see what was going on until the train had stopped abruptly.

“What’s going on?” she asked herself.

The people began to scream and run away as the glasses from the windows began to shatter. She struggled to move out of their way to see what was happening. That is until she noticed a Magitek Soldier down the hall. She quickly summoned her Hanzo sword and began to attack. 

After killing a couple of Magitek Soldiers, she noticed Prompto heading her way, “Solis! We gotta evacuate the people to the next car.”

“Got it!”

Prompto and Solis began searching for anyone that stayed behind during the attack. When they did managed to find a few, they took the frighten citizens to safety. Just as they were heading to the safe car with the others, Prompto stopped and began looking around.

He turned to her, “You go on ahead without me. I gotta find Noct and help him out.”

Solis hesitated for Prompto to go on his own with the enemies lurking around. But she knew he is capable on handling this by himself, “All right, just be careful!”

Prompto gave her a thumbs up, “No worries, I won’t let you down.”

He ran to find Noctis while Solis took the remaining citizens to safety. Along the way, she met up with Ignis and Gladio in the safe car with the remaining citizens. Soon they all felt the train moving again, which was enough for Solis to go find Noctis and Prompto. 

Gladio hesitated to let her go for her safety is his main priority. That is until Ignis made a valid point on needing help in protecting the people. Just in case the enemies are still on this train. Once he let her go, Solis left to go find them. She ran down the hallway as her heart began beating faster and faster at each step. Hoping those two were safe from harm.

“AH!!!!”

Solis stopped and looked through the window. She can feel heart dropping the moment she saw Prompto falling off the train.

“Prompto!” She tried to reach for his hand but the glass barrier prevented her from reaching out. Leaving Prompto to see her one last time before disappearing underneath the trees.

“PROMPTO!!!!”

She began to furiously pound the glass window through her clenched fists. But the glass was too strong to form a single crack. Solis began to scream as she dropped onto the floor while tears were streaming down her face.

The automatic door opened as Gladio and Ignis went inside to find Solis in great distressed.

“Solis,” said Gladio, “What happened?”

“P-Prompto fell off the train,” She got up and spotted a nearby exist, “I have to find him!”

Gladio caught on what she was about to do, so he blocked her path before she could go on. Through his actions, he could see the fury in those emerald eyes of her as she snarled at him, “Move or you’ll be moved!!!”

“You know I can’t let you do that! If you go, you’re only risking being further apart from Prompto. He would want you to stay with us!”

She continued to stare at him until his words finally reached to her ears. He noticed a great change of the strong woman he knew since childhood crumbling down before him. Tears continued to fall as she fell on her knees. He kneeled before her and consoled her, which she accepted without a moment's notice.

Gladio began to gently rub her back, the same way he would do to Iris whenever she had a bad day. "You may know Prompto better than I do, but even I know he's not the type to give up so easily. He's going to come back to us and to you.

There was a moment of silent between them until the sound of the automatic door opened.

“Solis?”

She let's go of Gladio's embrace and began to stand up. When she turned to Noctis, she noticed his eyebrows furrowed in great distress, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push him off the train. I thought he was Ard-"

A strong slap was heard around them. Noctis touched his red cheek and turned to Solis who longer had tears in her eyes. Her chest was heaving with fury as her eyes remained on him.

“You better pray to the Astrals that Prompto is alive out there!”

With that, she walked away from the three men as they were processing what had just occurred.

Solis sat alone in an empty car, not having any desire to see anyone. She wanted nothing more but to wake up from this horrible dream and to find Prompto smiling at her side. But she knew none of this was a dream, but a living, waking nightmare. With Prompto gone, she was left with a heartache no one could heal.

 

Despite the trouble they've faced, they finally reached to Tenebrea. They noticed there were already people there as if they were waiting for them. Solis noticed each of their solemn faces as hope began to seep away from them as time goes on. It was grim enough for Solis never wanting to experience again.

“Well, look who’s here.”

They turned around to see Aranea standing tall and proud. Despite of the melancholy atmosphere around them. She looked at them one by one until she noticed Solis was by herself, “Uh, wasn’t there one more of you guys?”

Solis looked away from Aranea as she tried to fight back the tears that threaten to fall. Noctis noticed and answered for her, “There was.”

Gladio stepped in as well, “We…lost track of him.”

“Is he dead?” Aranea asked straight forward.

Noctis began rubbing the backside of his head, “I don’t know.”

“Then quit moping, keep hoping. And in the meantime, handle what’s at hand. Come, follow me.”

They proceeded to follow Aranea to wherever she is taking them. They soon discovered she no longer works for the Empire. Instead she is currently in the search & rescue business with her crew. Upon that discovery, Ignis asked her if she could take the passengers to safety. Since continuing the train to Gralea will only put them in danger.

Aranea agreed and recruited two of her men who know how to drive the train. They began to introduce themselves as Biggs and Wedge. The two men informed Noctis about a woman who used to serve House Fleuret and is currently waiting for him. Noctis wanted to go alone since he wanted to hear more about Lunafreya.

While waiting for him, Solis turned to Aranea, "Thank you for helping us out." She hummed in appreciation, “No sweat.”

“Before we go, I have a favor to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“If by any chance you see Prompto, tell him I miss him very much.”

Aranea gave her a half smile, “Will do.”

When Noctis had come back from speaking to the woman, he revealed the truth about Ravus. He had been helping Lunafreya in complete secrecy all this time. Even keeping Regis's sword only to give it back to Noctis rather than keeping it for himself.

Solis felt a pang of guilt for thinking so negatively about Ravus after all this time. He saved her & Ignis from Ardyn and now knowing the truth about Ravus’s actions has caused a change a heart for her. She wanted to reward him for his efforts, but she was not sure how.

They boarded back onto the train and resumed to their destination to Gralea. From the windows, Solis noticed the heavy snow approaching. It was more than what she was used to seeing, especially the harsh, cold winds.

She then thought about Prompto and how he is doing. If he were to head over to Gralea, he will be freezing for sure. She couldn't bear the thought of him suffering anymore than he already has. If he had stayed, he'll be safe with her and the others from the harsh snow.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the train began to slow down into a complete stop. Biggs and Wedge informed them that the train has stopped due to the heavy snow. Noctis insists on getting rid of the snow so they began to follow him. 

Solis followed after Ignis as the headed towards the exit. As she reached to the door after him, the door shut itself automatically. She quirked her eyebrow and began pounding the door, “Hey guys!”

None of them were able to hear her as daemons began to appear outside. She summoned her bow only to find herself shivering as the cold winds blew from the inside. Soon the winds began to fog down the hallway and the windows were covered by it's winter kiss.

She wondered what exactly was happening until she spotted a familiar blonde hair. 

“Prompto!”

Prompto didn’t seem to hear her as he started to run away. Solis chased after him to get him to stop running. But it seemed never ending as they pass through the train cars. Until Prompto had made a complete stop.

Solis began to slow down as she was catching her breath. As his name almost uttered from her lips, she can hear Gladio calling her. She turns around to see him and Ignis with panic expressions across their faces.

“Get out! That’s not Prompto!!!”

Solis widen her eyes as she turns around only to discover it was no longer Prompto she was seeing. It was Ardyn. 

“It’s been quite sometime hasn’t it, my little star?”

Gladio quickly summoned his weapon, “Get the hell away from her!!!”

He ran towards Ardyn but with a flick of his wrist, both Gladio and Ignis fell unconsciously to the floor. Solis tried to run towards them, but a strong magic halted her from moving any forward.

“Nah ah ah, we mustn’t be so hasty. After all we have so much catching up to do, my dear.”

He strokes her cheek through the back of his fingers and chuckled in amusement. Knowing his magic was strong enough to prevent her from trying to bite his finger again.

“Stop, damnit!”

Ardyn turned to the side to find Noctis struggling to reach him, as the cold winds were growing stronger.

“Oh, there you are! I’m worried about your friends. They’ve fallen and they can’t get up. Why not lend them a hand?”

Noctis tried to reach for Solis and his friends, but the cold was beginning to be too much for him. Solis couldn’t do anything to help her brother and felt helpless once again to stop Ardyn. He had planned to leave them and take Solis with him. Until he felt a familiar coldness in the air, “A coldness that can only be hers.”

Noctis spotted Gentiana approaching them. Ardyn began to speak but through the touch of her finger he was completely frozen. Solis was released from his spell and ran towards Noctis to comfort him. Gentiana still approached them, unmoved with what just happened.

“Let it now be done…as promised to the Oracle.”

Gentiana spread her arms and began to float. A bright light shined before them and when it faded, Gentiana was no longer in her Messenger form. Her skin was pale blue and eyes of lilac. Braids were elaborately decorated onto her hair of silver. Her body covered in lace-patterned frost, which left little to the imagination.

Noctis's eyes widen in shock, “Gentiana-it’s you. You’re the Glacian.”

Gentiana began to summon the royal arm, “O King of Kings, restore Light unto the world.”

Once Noctis had reached and touched the royal arm, the strong, cold winds had seized. Neither of them shivered anymore as the temperature was beginning to go back to normal.

Solis got up as Noctis continued to stare at the frozen statue that is now Ardyn. Anger seethed through him as he summoned his new weapon and struck the statue down. Causing Ardyn to break into tiny, little pieces.

After it was over he reached towards Gladio and Ignis to wake them up.

Ignis was the first to get up as he began adjusting his glasses, “Lady Leonis, are you all right?”

“I’m fine now, the Glacian saved us.”

Gladio turned to Noctis to see if it was true. Noctis confirmed it by nodding, “It’s okay, she’s gone now. You guys check on our drivers.”

“Got it,” Gladio turned to Ignis, “You good?”

Ignis nodded back, “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

It was until they finally left did Solis hear a soft cry, “Noctis, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve only realized how hard it was for her too and I couldn’t be there for her.”

Noctis let the tears shed as Solis hugged him for comfort. It lasted for a moment, but it was enough for him to pull himself together and continue to move forward. For his sake and her’s. 

“I feel I’ve earned the right to call you Noct.”

Noctis and Solis halted when they heard that familiar voice. It can’t be, Solis thought, they witnessed Gentiana killing him. How is he still alive?!

Ardyn began to sport a smug grin as if he read their minds, “For a moment I felt death’s chill wind, such is the might of the gods. But then, I remembered I’m immortal. Such is my blessing and curse.”

Immortal? Solis asked herself, how is he immortal?

“Your attack hurt me, nevertheless…My feelings, at least. And after all the memories we’ve shared. Remember this?”

Ardyn pointed his gun at Noctis, but Solis noticed right away it was Prompto’s gun.

“Ah, I should have asked if you remember him. Truly a blast from the past, nay?”

Solis summoned her Hanzo sword and pointed the tip of her sword right by his throat, “You sick son of a bitch!! Where is Prompto?!”

“He?” Ardyn chuckled once more, “The little gunman’s a short shot away.”

“Where exactly?” asked Noctis as he too was curious about his best friend.

“Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you,” he then turned to Noctis, “And you might even find your Crystal. With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it.”

He began walking away from them, “Off you go, then. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friend.”

With that he disappeared, Solis wasn’t sure what exactly Ardyn was up to. But she could only pray to the Astrals to keep Prompto safe.

 

The cold winds continue to grow stronger at each heavy step. But he knew he had to keep going. He has to for Noct and for her. Unfortunately the cold was beginning to be too much for Prompto as he fell to the cold ground.

Lights shined brightly above as the Magitek ship began to land. Magitek troops began to surround him with their weapons ready at hand. Prompto was too weak to fight back as everything around him was beginning to grow dark.

Before sleep took over him, he began to see a vision. Someone was approaching him not caring if dangerous soldiers were nearby. As they got closer, Prompto recognized right away it was Solis.

He noticed the way the wind blew her black hair and the gentleness he sees in her emerald eyes. She stopped once she was behind them and reached out her hand to him. Prompto tried to reach out for her but sleep had finally evaded.

As the Magitek soldiers carried him to their ship, Prompto dreamt of Solis. In the dream he tried reaching for her hand, but she was still far away no matter how fast he was running towards her.

“I’ll come back to you, Solis. I promise!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When characters are talking like [this] they are speaking in Spanish.

“Are we buying this story that the Crystal can purge daemons?” asked Gladio as he and the others discussed their next plan once they arrived to Gralea.

Solis paid no attention as her mind focused solely on Prompto. To her, it didn’t matter if they were able to retrieve the Crystal just as long as Prompto was back in her arms. Even if she had to slay a thousand daemons to do so she will gladly take it.

The train took an abrupt stop, which caused them to walk down the hall to see what was happening. The glass windows began to crack open as daemons crawled inside.

Noctis raised his hand to summon his weapon but nothing was happening. Solis tried to summon her weapons too only to have the same results as her brother.

 _Damn you, Ardyn!_ she thought. 

Without their weapons, Gladio decided to use his fists to punch one of the daemons away. It bought them just enough time to run away from them. Ignis even suggested to head over to the Regalia before the daemons start catching up.

When they reached to the Regalia, they all jumped in as Noctis started the car. “Hang on, everyone!” he yelled. Once the gate opened, Noctis speed his way out from the train tunnel.

As they were escaping, the Regalia received massive amounts of damages from explosions. Noctis ignored it as he continued to drive to get away from the daemons. When they finally reached the closing gate, the Regalia took an abrupt stop.

One by one they all got off. Solis made a small gasp when she saw the damages the Regalia had endured. The windows were broken, the dents and scratches were all over the place. Solis knew if Cindy were here she would have had a hard time repairing her back to the Regalia’s former glory.

Memories began to resurface as Solis began to remember the days when papa taught her how to drive. She remembered how he snuck her in so she wouldn’t get caught. He even made sure the gas was full before they ended their lessons for the night. Which shocked her because papa always prided himself into following protocol.

Looking at the Regalia in it’s damaged state; she now found these memories to be bittersweet. 

“Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed?” Gladio grunted.

“And with no assurances the Crystal can beat back the daemon hordes,” Ignis added.

Solis nodded, “You two can stay then, I’m going to get Prompto back.”

Gladio began to sigh as he crossed his arms, “Guess we’ll find out the hard way. No turning back now, right?”

After everyone’s agreement, they proceeded to move towards the Zegnautus Keep. Noctis was in much of a hurry to get there as Solis tried her hardest to keep up with him. They lowered their heads as they walked under the train, but when they made it out, the train began to crumble down. Resulting them to be separated from Gladio and Ignis.

“Ignis! Gladio!” They both yelled. 

But neither have time to react as daemons began to appear. Since they couldn’t fight without their weapons, the only choice they had at the moment was to run. 

_“Look at you. All by your lonesome.”_

The Chancellor's sinister voice echoed as they ran through the halls of the abandoned train.

Noctis grunted, “You know, for an imperial chancellor, you are one sick son of a bitch!”

“Noctis! Over there!” Solis pointed at the open door from their left side. They went through the open door and found stairs up ahead. The daemons continued to chase them until Solis began throwing any item she can grab to slow them down. Once they reached upstairs, Solis closed the metal door and the daemons were no more. As she was catching her breath, she noticed Noctis was looking at the Ring of Lucii.

She noticed his struggle to put it on as if the weight of the ring was much heavier than it looked. Solis was frightened what may happened to her brother. As memories of Ignis putting on the ring was still fresh in her mind. Once the ring was placed onto his finger, Noctis began to scream. Solis reached out for him until she stopped when she noticed nothing had happened to him.

“Solis, the times we spent together you’ve been looking out for me.” He got up and looked at the ring once more, “But now the time has come. It’s my turn to look out for you now.”

Solis could only nod in response for this was the first time she was seeing him more than simply her brother. She was seeing him as the True King. 

Noctis took a deep breath before turning to her, "You know the whole point was for me to head down the road and get married. Have everyone beside me as I recite my vows and take Luna's hand in marriage. Instead people have died and got hurt along the way." He struggled to say more, but he needed for his sister to listen, "I'm sorry about Prompto. I didn't mean to do that, neither of you deserved any of that. I didn't think this easy road to matrimony would turn into a long road to ruin."

“Hey,” she began rubbing his shoulder, “None of this was your fault. Neither of us have any idea any of this would happen. If anyone is to blame is Ardyn. He is the one who caused this and once we get the Crystal we’re going to take him down for good.”

Noctis smiled at her, “Thanks. Once this is all over I’m going to make this world a better place.”

Solis smirked, “Spoken like a true king.”

He looked away as he crossed his arms, “Better late than ever. Come on let’s go.”

They continued on with their journey as they began searching for any nearby switches. Which will not only activate the elevator it will also lead them inside the Zegnautus Keep. They managed to find a nearby control room. Luckily for them, it contained the remaining switches within the facility. He began pressing a couple of them until all the lights turned green.

The door opened which led them to the elevator they needed to go. They went inside as the door began to close to take them to the next available floor. 

_“How does it feel to be powerless? Can’t help your friends if you can’t help yourself.”_

Hearing the chancellor’s voice once again caused her blood to boil. She would like nothing more but to bash his head to the nearest wall. Perhaps if they meet, she just might.

Once the elevator door opened, they noticed how strangely quiet it is, too quiet for comfort. They began passing through several halls and elevators. It was to the point it seemed never ending for either of them. Until finally they reached what seemed to be the final level. But the switch to activate the last elevator was at another bridge.

Noctis turned to Solis, “Stay by the elevator while I cross that bridge. I don’t think daemons will be around by the time I get back.”

“All right.”

Noctis ran across the bridge and activated the switch for the elevator to open. Once it opened, Noctis ran back only to be stopped by a giant armed daemon.

_“What goes up.”_

The daemon hit the edge of the bridge with it’s sword causing Noctis to hold onto the bars.

_“Must come down.”_

The bridge collapses taking Noctis down with him. Solis screamed for him, but the armed daemon turns around and noticed her right away. She ran inside the elevator and closes it before the daemon could attack. Unbeknownst to her, Ardyn stopped the daemon from harming her.

As the elevator goes up, Solis realizes she is on her own now. She knew at this point she had no other choice but to move forward. All she could do is hope to be reunited with him and the others soon. But for now her mission is to find Prompto and then the Crystal.

The elevator door opened to reveal a dark hallway with it’s only source of light is red. Solis took a deep breath and began walking towards the linear hallway until she finds a door.

Everything was too quiet for comfort as tension began to grow. She looked around until she screamed when something yanked her leg. The grip was strong enough for her to fall to the ground and when she turned it was a Magitek soldier grabbing her leg.

She struggled to find a weapon nearby, but when she discovered there wasn’t any, she tried kicking the MT in the face. Unfortunately the MT was relentless as it began to pull her down further. Electricity began to radiate all over her body. Once she realized what was happening, she raised her hand towards the MT and shoots an electric orb at it.

The MT let go of her leg as it began to shake uncontrollably. Once it was no longer responsive, Solis got up and checked her hands. With her magic being back, she was able to summon her bow at ease.

She began looking around to find anything Ardyn might see or hear, “Are you trying to scare me with your Magitek troops, Ardyn? You want me? Well here I am! Or are you just too afraid to show yourself?"

She heard the various footsteps coming from her direction. She looked around to see where it was coming from until she saw the various red eyes up ahead. She raised her bow and formed an electric arrow, making sure it was thick enough to cause an impact. She let’s go of the arrow and it was enough to stop a handful of them. But even as they fall, more Magitek continued to walk over them.

Solis used that opportunity to run away, knowing her magic will drain if she stayed. She would only stop running to shoot another electric arrow if they were getting close. This was a process she had repeated a couple of times, but she knew she can’t keep up like this any longer. Not when she has to find a place to hide to regain her magic.

One of the doors has opened and she went inside before it shut closed for good. She looked around her surroundings and it seemed she was in a control facility. She may be able to find Prompto and Noctis through the screens placed against the wall.

“Solis?”

Her heart had halted when she heard a familiar voice, his voice. She turns around to find Prompto standing behind her. She noticed the minor scratches from his arms and his messy hair for what could be from his fall. She gently placed her hand onto his cheek as his blue eyes twinkled at the sight of her. 

She kissed him fiercely which Prompto did not hesitate to return the favor. When they broke off from their passionate embrace, her eyes began to water, “I had to make sure this wasn’t a dream.”

Prompto began resting his forehead against hers, “Even if it was a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.”

“Neither do I.”

They jumped when the doors began to slam open. Magitek soldiers swarmed inside and began to surround the couple. Prompto held on to Solis to shield her from them. But he was pushed away and thrown into the ground. Prompto grunted in pain as one of the soldiers placed a gun behind his head.

“Ah ah ah, you mustn’t take what’s not yours.”

The Magitek soldiers moved aside to make room for the Chancellor.

“My, my it seems you have found him at last. Unfortunately I have to cut the reunion short for I do have a tight schedule.”

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Solis approached Ardyn only to be pulled back by Magitek soldiers.

Prompto tried to move, but the soldier pushed his gun harder against his head as a warning of what’s to come. 

Ardyn turned to Prompto, “Well, it seems you’ve made it out of that explosion after all. Perhaps I should reward you for your efforts. It only seems appropriate now that my little star is here at last.”

The soldier pulled Prompto enough for him to be on his knees. His eyes widen when one of the soldiers placed his gun near Solis’s head.

“Despite of our differences, I am indeed a merciful man. Therefore I am giving you only two options. Surrender yourself and let Solis live or surrender Solis and let you, yourself live. I would choose carefully if I were you.”

Solis struggled to get out of their grasps, “Prompto don’t do it! Whatever you choose, I won’t leave you.”

Prompto smiled at her as tears began to stream down his face, “[I’ll come back to you, Solis. I promise]” He then switched it back to English, “Let her go, Ardyn.”

Ardyn placed his hand onto his chest as he bowed down slightly, “A wise decision.”

With the snap of his fingers the soldiers dragged Prompto away from Solis. She screamed for him until Ardyn blocked her vision away from Prompto.

“It breaks my heart to see you in such pain. Perhaps a good rest will do. Don’t you think?”

Once he placed his hand onto her cheek, her vision began to blur and the darkness took over.

 

Prompto sat in the corner of his cell as he tried to come up with a plan to escape and find Solis again. Whatever plans Ardyn has for her, he’s not going to let it happen. He jumped a little when the cell doors opened. He turned to the side and grunted when he saw Ardyn entering the cell.

“How are you liking to your new home. It’s not much, but it’s certainly better than your previous home. Don’t you think?”

Prompto was not having any of his bullshit as he started grunting, “Where’s Solis? What have you done to her?”

“Our sleeping beauty is resting in her castle as we speak. I wouldn’t worry about waking her for she is well guarded.”

“If you lay one finger on her I will-“

Ardyn made a dramatic gasp, “Now why would I do such a thing? I am keeping my end of the bargain after all.”

“You’re one lying son of a bitch!”

“Now no need for name calling. I promised to let Solis live and she is safe from harm’s way. You on the other hand.”

Prompto placed his hand onto his stomach as he grunted in pain. Ardyn threw him onto the ground as he kicked his stomach once more.

“Since you surrendered yourself to me, I get to do however I _see_ fit.”

He then noticed Prompto’s camera was dropped onto the ground. He picked it up and turning it on to see what sort of photos he had inside.

“What wonderful photographs you have of our beloved star. So much better than what the others have given me.” He continued to skim through until he stumbled upon one particular photo that didn’t sit well with him. It was a photo of Prompto and Solis in each other’s arms, both naked and spent. What made his blood boil was the sight of her sleeping so comfortably against Prompto’s chest.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced Prompto to look up, “I see you’ve been warming her bed. I do believe a punishment is in session.”

Ardyn snapped his fingers and two Magitek soldiers grabbed Prompto from him. “Have him chained up in that special cellar, but not before you give him a well-deserved beating. Do try not to kill him. I do need Noct and his friends to be able to recognize their dear friend. They are awfully worried about him.”

He walked away from the cell as he head over to see his little star. He can hear the cries of pain echoing through the hallway as he hummed in delight.

 

Solis began to open her eyes as she sat up to look at her surroundings. She was in a small bed, covered in white blankets. There was a small desk next to her along with a small television. When she looked further across her room, she made a loud gasp to what she was seeing.

On the wall were photos of her during her time on the road with guys. What frightened her the most was how the photos were carefully placed. For it was a mosaic puzzle of her whole face.

“At last you’re awake, my little star.”

She turns to the side to find Ardyn standing by the door. He began walking towards her as he pulled himself a chair for him to sit on.

"These sheets only remind me how beautiful you would have looked if you had worn this color. Instead of those royal Lucian colors.

Solis raised her hand as she tried to summon her weapon, but nothing appeared. She hesitated to look at him for she was uncertain of his answer, “So what now? Are you going to kill me?”

Ardyn began to chuckle at her question, “What a peculiar question you have, my little star. Now why would I waste staining on such clean sheets?”

“Then what do you want from me? And what the hell is that on the wall full of pictures of me?!”

He turned to the mosaic puzzle he created of her, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Which only disturbed Solis even further. 

“Ever since our first meeting back at Lestallum, I have found myself to grow immensely infatuated with you. You have been a constant in my mind as much as I cared to admit. For you have awakened what I have not felt for a very long time. I want nothing more but to gift you the finest clothes and the finest jewelry this world has to offer. All this could be yours, just as long as you’re mine and mine alone.”

“What are you saying?”

He turned back to her with a sly grin on his face, "I am giving you the choice, Solis. You can stay with me and enjoy life's riches or join Noct to his death."

She shook her head, “Why do you hate him so much?”

“That boy knows nothing about ruling a kingdom. How does anyone expect him to be king when he can’t even protect those he claims he loves.”

“You’re a liar and we both know it.”

“If honesty is what you desire, then so be it. Long ago, I was meant to be king, but the Crystal deemed me unworthy. All because I absorbed the Scourge so the people, my people, may live. My reward for my selfless efforts was banishment by my one and only brother, Somnus. Who in turn took my throne and my legacy.”

Solis eyes widen in shock, if what Ardyn said was true that would make Ardyn her half-uncle.

“Would you let go of your plans for vengeance? If Noctis apologizes on the behalf of the late king’s crimes against you?”

“You are striking a wrong kind of bargain, my dear.”

“I only ask you not to punish a son for his family’s sins.”

Ardyn began to chuckle, “My little star, all I want is the Lucis Caelum legacy not their sins.” He backed away as he grabbed a photo off the wall, “Since we are on the subject of punishment. I went to visit your dear Prompto and wouldn’t you know it, I stumbled upon a rather peculiar photograph of the two of you.”

He showed her the photograph of the two cuddling in bed together. Right after their night together back at Altissia. Prompto must have taken it while she was sleeping.

“It doesn’t take a philosopher to know what the two of you were doing before this picture was taken. So I took the liberty into punishing him for his misdeeds.”

Ardyn turned on the television and showed Solis footage of Prompto chained up. His head was hanging low either due to exhaustion or the feeling of complete defeat. She wasn’t sure which one was worse. Until she noticed the bruises displayed all over his body. She wondered what exactly did Ardyn do to him.

“To be fair, my dear he did surrender himself for you. I am not completely to blame for his injuries.”

Solis clenched her fists in rage, “Yes it does…you think you’re doing this for me but you’re wrong. Dead wrong. Everything that you’ve done was for you and only you. You think you loved and cared for the people all those years ago, but deep down you know you only did it for glory.” 

She moved closer to Ardyn’s face, “You said you wanted vengeance. But if vengeance is what you wanted you would've wiped out every single Lucis Caelum and Nox Fleuret bloodline a long time ago. But you didn't do any of that because you were so desperate to be recognized. You were even willing to be the Darkness that was prophesied. The Crystal didn’t choose you because of the Starscourge. It didn’t choose you because you are nothing more but a selfish noble who painted himself a victim. All because he didn’t get what he wanted.”

Ardyn didn’t say anything as he let the words sink in. The only response she got out of him was a smirk, “Your friends await.”

Before she could ask, the door swung open to reveal Noctis and the others running towards her. When she turned to the side she noticed Ardyn was gone.

‘Solis!”

She turns back around and noticed Prompto was by her side. The bruises were still there and his eyes were still red. She gently touches his face to make sure he was real. Once she realizes this wasn’t any of Ardyn’s tricks, she kisses him. Not caring if the rest of them were nearby.

They broke off their embrace as Prompto began looking around Solis for any injuries, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

She shook her head, “No, I…” she struggled to fight back the tears, “I can’t believe he did this to you.”

“I’m fine now, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

They left the room as they headed towards a facility. Ignis had mentioned this might be the place to restore their magic. Based on the sounds he has heard back on the train when their magic had vanished. It was strange for Solis that inside of the black metal door contains the restoration of their magic.

“Is there a way in?” asked Noctis as they searched any clues to open it.

“There’s a way.”

Prompto held up his wrist next to scanner and through that, the door opened.

“MTs…they’ve got those code prints, just like I do.”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow, “Do they? I never looked.”

Prompto began pressing his lips together, “Yeah. So as it turns out…I’m one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. Still you guys are like the only friends I’ve ever known.” Prompto began to fight back tears, “I just hope that things can stay the way they were.”

Solis placed her hand onto his shoulder, “You’ve never treated me any differently when I told you the truth about me. Besides, I love you for you and nothing else.”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, who cares where you were born?”

“I don’t see you turning against us. Not now or ever,” Ignis added.

Prompto couldn’t help smile at their declaration at him, “Thanks guys. Still I can’t change where I came from. What I am.”

Noctis lightly punched him on the shoulder, “Since when does where you come from matter to you? You never once treated me as a prince.”

Gladio chuckled, “He’s got you there,”

Ignis nodded, “Never so much as a ‘Highness’.”

Solis kissed Prompto on the cheek, “Come on crown citizen. We have a kingdom to restore.”

Prompto nodded at her as the rest of the gang went inside to restore their magic. They noticed a large controlling device inside and began searching for clues. Noctis figured stabbing the device would make it more efficient. With the device down, Noctis and Solis were able to restore their magic. Everyone was glad to being able to summon their weapons again.

They continued their journey to find the Crystal and made it to the hangar. Which lead to the elevator right in the center.

“Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you.”

Solis grunted hearing Ardyn’s voice again.

“To liven things up I thought I’d take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course memories decay with time.”

Solis’s eyes widen at the sight of Ravus. Half of his body was oozing in black ink, his eyes turning bright yellow and a horn growing on the side of his head. It didn’t take long for them to realize Ravus is slowly succumbing to his daemon side. 

Ravus screamed before reaching out to them, “Kill me…end it.”

They began summoning their weapons and began to fight Ravus. It turned out to be difficult since Ravus’s daemon side gave him immense strength. Solis and Ignis teamed together by using their magic to weaken Ravus defenses. While both Gladio and Noctis attack him head on. Prompto attacked him from a distance while also trying to shield Ignis. This strategy was working as Ravus was beginning to grow weaker. 

His arm began to turn into a bright shade of violet and his eyes were beginning to grow wild. He smacked Gladio against the wall as he headed towards Noctis as his back was turned. Noctis didn’t know Ravus was approaching until he turned around. But before he could attack the battle was already over.

Ravus grunted in pain as he held the blade that killed him. Solis pushed her Hanzo sword further to deepen the wound. Not caring if the blade breaks.

Her eyebrows furrowed as guilt began to seep in, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You've done so much for us and I wish I could give you something better than this. But I have to, the True King shouldn't have to carry the burden of killing his beloved's older brother. No matter what state he's in. All I can give you is the sweet release of death."

His eyes began to change back to what they used to be before he turned into a daemon. By looking into her emerald eyes, he recalled the last time he saw Regis. Back home at Tenebrea during their last moments of happiness. He now understood why Regis did what he had to do all those years ago. He could only hope for forgiveness at the other side.

“You have his eyes.”

Solis pulled out her Hanzo sword, which caused Ravus to fall to the cold floor as death has finally claimed him. Everyone gathered around him as they look at Ravus, not as the High Commander or a daemon, but as a man.

Gladio was the first to speak up, “A sorry end for the high commander-for anyone. He was a man with hopes and dreams.”

Everyone remained quiet until black smoke began to disintegrate his body. It continued on until his body was no more.

“Look alive-company!” yelled Gladio.

Soon a swarming amount of daemons began to appear. Everyone prepared to attack, but it was hard to fight them off as more and more daemons began to appear.

Ignis began to yell, “Noct, you must go on alone.”

“What?!”

“If you can obtain the Crystal’s power, we may yet be able to turn the tide. Elsewhere, we are all like to perish here.”

“But what about you?”

Prompto yelled, “We’ll manage somehow! Just get moving!”

With great reluctance, Noctis ran towards the elevator. Prompto turned to Solis, “You should go to him?”

“What?”

“We need someone to look after Noct and who else is better to look out for him than his own family.”

“I don’t want to leave you again.”

“I’ll be fine, I promised that I’ll come back to you and I did. I’m not breaking that promise anytime soon. Not now nor ever.”

Solis then made her weapons disappear and looked at Prompto one last time, “Don’t die on me.”

She ran off to find Noctis and was quick to go through the large door before it closed. Through there, she took the elevator that led to a straight hallway.

This is it, she thought, the Crystal is finally here.

She ran down the hall and her eyes began to widen at the scene before her. Noctis struggled to pull away as he is being sucked into the Crystal.

Noctis turned to Solis, “Solis! HELP ME!!!”

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away, but the Crystal’s grip proved to be too powerful. Why is this happening, she wondered, this isn’t how it’s suppose to end.

“There is no point of saving him. The Crystal is claiming The True King.”

Solis turned to Ardyn, “What are you doing to him?!”

“Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you’ve seen. In Lucis lives a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized his healer of the people. Making a true monster of him.”

He then pulled Solis away from Noctis’s grasp. She tried to push him away, but his firm grip prevented her from reaching out to save her brother. Ardyn grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

“I gave you my name earlier, but neither of you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caleum is my proper name. You’ll never guess whose name Izunia was.”

Solis managed to push him away as she began wiping her chin, “I don’t give a fuck about anything what you’ve just said! They were right to call you a monster!”

Ardyn began to chuckle, “My little star, your outburst from earlier reminded me how killing him as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal’s power and arise as its champion. Yet the consequence of your honesty instead led me to place the Crystal here for Noctis to claim. So here we are at last. For only once the Crystal and King are no more…can I know redemption. “

He releases his grip on Solis as she stands there helplessly. Watching her brother be taken by the Crystal.

“Come back soon I shall keep your friends company until you are ready.”

She fell on her knees in tears once Noctis was gone. She was in such a state of distraught not aware Prompto, Gladio and Ignis have returned. Once they noticed Noctis’s disappearance and Solis’s state, they each attacked him. But due to his immortality he showed them once more he is immune to death.

It didn’t matter to Solis one way or another. For her brother was gone and the darkness continues to reign.  


	16. Chapter 16

Silence has become a widespread problem around them. Neither had uttered a single word ever since the Crystal has taken Noctis. The only sounds were heard were footsteps and the daemons roaring from afar. The guilt weighted heavily on each of them. Wondering what could they have done differently to save Noctis from a cruel fate such as this.

Neither of them had any choice but to leave the area until they could find a way to bring Noctis back. Solis hesitated since leaving the Crystal would mean leaving her brother behind. 

Prompto approached her and placed his hand onto her lower back, "It's okay, Solis. He'll come back to us one way or another. Because that's the kind of person he is. He doesn't give up easily and he would want us to stay together when he gets back." His words were enough to assure her to leave. 

As they reached to the Regalia, a Magitek ship appeared into the sky. The door opened to reveal Aranea, along with Biggs and Wedge, greeting them. Solis sat at the corner of the ship as the memory of Noctis’s scream continued to drill into her mind. Even when she closed her eyes all she could see is the fear in her brother’s eyes.

“Solis?”

Solis opened her eyes and turns to Prompto. He began sitting next to her as he looked at her with great sympathy, “I know this is rough on you, just know that we’re all here for you.”

She leaned onto his shoulder, “Thank you.”

“I know you’re strong both inside and out. Even Noct knew that. When they rescued me, I kept asking them about you. I was so worried about what Ardyn might have done to you the same way he did to me. But then Noct said to me that you’re not a weak person. He even joked by the time we meet up, you’ll be having Ardyn wrapped around your little finger.”

That comment made her chuckle, the thought of her brother thinking fondly of her made her miss him even more.

“The point I’m trying to make is even though shit is getting out of hand Noct has faith in us in getting through this. Each of us are strong in our own way and he sees that in us even if we don’t think we do.” 

Solis was touched by Prompto’s words and began to embrace him.

 

Upon arriving to Lestallum, Solis felt a pang in her stomach. There were barricades at every entrance of this town. It didn't matter what items were used to make these barricades just as long as it could protect the people. When they entered inside of the city, the gate made of cars was pulled up for entrance. She couldn’t believe what was once a lively and colorful place has now turned into a shell from its former glory.

Once they went inside, they noticed the gloomed faces of the refugees. Hope seeping away as children were running and playing. Oblivious to these drastic turns of events. 

“Sunshine?”

Solis turned to papa and ran towards him for a much needed embrace. Cor began stroking her hair, like he always did whenever his little girl was having a rough day. It never sat well with him to see his little girl suffer. Especially during this time where darkness reigns.

“I’ve been informed about what happened over there. We’ll set up a search team to find him once everything settles in. But first we have to make arrangements in protecting the people from the daemons.”

Solis nodded, “Yeah of course, we’ll do what we can to help out.”

_Kweh!_

Cor and Solis turned around and noticed a large black chocobo approaching them. Neither of them attempted to move away as the chocobo got closer. Especially when he began rub his beak against her.

“Nimbus? Is that you?”

_Kweh!_

“You’ve gotten so big!”

“There you are!”

Solis turned to the side and noticed an exhausted Wiz. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, “He started runnin’ off the moment he saw ya! I’ve never seen a chocobo sprint this fast unless it’s feedin’ time.”

She gave Wiz a warm smile, “I’m so glad to see that you and Nimbus are safe.”

Nimbus continued to rub it's beak against her face as she stroke his feathers with love and care. People were beginning to notice the rare chocobo as they were passing by.

“Excuse me, is that a black chocobo?” a stranger asked.

Wiz jumped in to answer the stranger’s question, “He sure is! She and the others rescued the poor thing since he was an egg.”

“Really? Black chocobos have been extinct for thousands of years.”

“Yeah we thought so too. Except Solis here made sure he turned out all right and right after he was born he started seeing her as his mother.”

The stranger’s eyes widen, “She has truly done the impossible!” He started to kneel before her much to Solis’s surprise. Soon more and more people began to follow the stranger's example. This made her feel uncomfortable at this sudden attention. Oblivious that this is only the beginning.

Stories about Solis's rescues in Insomnia, Altissia, and Tenebrae were spread across Lestallum. The people she rescued have spoken highly of her and her strength. Soon stories of her beauty have become known amongst the people. Many began to talk about the vividness of her eyes. How it pales beyond comparison from actual emeralds. Her hair capturing the beauty of the night sky and the sun kissing her skin before the eternal night took over. Many believed she lives up to her name and soon the people began to call her, "The Evening Star."

Solis felt uncomfortable from her growing fame. For they began to look at her as a sign of hope rather an ordinary citizen. When she expressed this to papa, he encouraged her to ignore them. For the people are in need of hope during these dark times and they will grasp at anything they can get. So with great reluctance, she let them continue.

Soon more problems began to arise for Solis as she had a difficult time adjusting her new life in Lestallum. Prompto had also taken notice of these changes she was facing. 

Since they've moved in together, he would often find her crying in the middle of night. Most often dreaming about Noctis getting taken away. He could see the fire in her eyes diminishing as there was no spark whenever she is speaking. Sometimes, he would find her staring at a wall as he mind replays Noctis's final moments. Wondering if his fate was the consequence of her honesty. These moments were enough for Prompto to find a way to help her get out of this situation.

He found her sitting on their shared bed and sat beside her, “Hey so I noticed we’re both off today. So I figured we could walk around the city and enjoy ourselves.” Solis didn’t respond which led Prompto to continue, “Come on it’ll be fun. It’s been a while since we last had a date plus we can go visit Wiz, Nimbus and the other chocobos too if you like.” He offered his hand to his beloved sunflower and gave her a small smile when she took his hand. 

As they were heading their way to visit Wiz, they heard heavy footsteps approaching. They didn't stop until they heard a familiar voice catching up with them. They turned around to find Nestor waving at them, “Solis! It’s so good to see you again. I see you’ve earned quite a reputation around here.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not something I was aiming for. But as long as the people are hopeful I can’t complain.”

“Good, in that case I would like to speak the two of you in private. If you don’t mind of course.”

Prompto wanted to tell Nestor to save it for another time for his focus at the moment is Solis's health. However Solis complied with his request. They followed Nestor to a private room only to find Cor, Ignis, and Gladio waiting for them. Based on their facial expressions they have no idea either.

Nestor offered the couple to sit down while he sat across from them, "I understand there is a lot going on at the moment. With the True King gone and the never-ending darkness, people will cling to anything that gives them hope. But what happens when hope diminishes? People will begin to lose faith in not only the True King, but in the Astrals as well."

He began to lean towards them, "That is where I will need you, Solis. To keep their hopes alive for the many years we'll endure this time of darkness."

Solis quirked her eyebrow, not sure what he's talking about, “How do you expect me to do that?”

“You must ascend the throne as the new reigning Queen of Lucis. It's quite simple; all you need to do is tell the world the truth, Princess Solis. Or should I say Your Majesty?"

Cor made a small gasp as he stepped forward, “What are you talking about?!”

Nestor's eyes remained on her, “I’ve known the truth the moment you were conceived. We, Astrals always look after the royal family no matter the status of their birth.”

Solis furrowed her eyebrows, “Just…who are you?”

Nestor’s eyes began to flash bright red as his Crownsguard uniform turned into armor made of black steel. The horns from his helmet grew as the cape draped onto the floor.

“Long before I accepted my role as the Messenger of the Astrals. I was simply named Odin, given to me by my mother Shiva and my father Ifrit. I was tasked to make sure you did not intervene with The True King’s path including protecting you from afar. On the eve of Insomnia’s demise, I revealed my true identity to the late King. He permitted me to escort you to safety before the destruction occurred."

Solis began to process to what is currently happening. All this time, he appeared from time to time where his guidance has helped them along the way. He wasn't a coincidence; he is a Messenger of the Astrals.

Nestor continued, "Alas you were adamant to stay in the city to rescue the people. It was through your actions that my faith in humanity was restored. That is why the Astrals and I have come to an agreement for you to reveal the truth about your lineage. In order for hope to remain within the people.”

Solis shook her head, “What does me telling them about being a Lucis Caelum have anything to do about hope?”

“Until The True King is ready, the darkness will remain. The people must have faith in him in order for the light to be restored. Otherwise this world will forever be plagued by the darkness.” He took a deep breath, “Solis, you have been chosen by the people as their savior. Whether you like it or not, you are expected to lead them towards the right path. That is why the Astrals believe with you confirming your royal lineage. The people need to know the Lucis-Caelum line lives with you.”

Everything began to grow heavy around her. She found herself having difficulty breathing. The only thing she could think of at this very moment was to run out the door. She ignored her name being called as she ran as fast as her legs can take her. Once she felt she was far enough away from everyone, she fell onto her knees and cried. 

She didn't ask for any of this. 

All she wanted was to have a life with Prompto. Share stories and laughter with papa and run Las Calaveras with Tío Dave. Make memories with her family and friends. She didn't ask for this current life she is under.

How could they expect her to run a kingdom and protect the people when she couldn't even save her own brother. How could she bring hope into their hearts when she, herself could not?

“You’re far away from safe borders…”

She turns around as she wiped the tears from her face. Her eyes widen at the person talking to her. She could see the woman's soft, brown hair cascading down to her back. Her eyes were gentle, yet there was fire underneath them when provoked. No matter how many photographs Solis had seen of her, none could ever capture her beauty so well. For she knew who this woman was the moment she laid eyes on her.

“Mama?”

Aureus nodded as tears streamed down her face. But it did not matter to her as she ran after Solis to embrace her little girl for the first time in years. 

She broke off the embrace and wiped away her tears, "My sunshine." Her hands trembled a little as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face, "I never thought I would see you grown. I've always imagined you as a baby...before death took me away from you." 

She took a deep breath as she continued to look at her little girl, “I’m sorry for not being strong enough to stay alive. I should have fought harder to stay with you.”

Solis shook her head, “None of this was any of your fault, mama. Papa did the best he could into raising me. And...even though he’s not my real father, he is still in every way my papa.”

“I’m so sorry neither of us have told you the truth. I didn’t mean to leave my problems onto you nor to Cor. All I wanted was for you to live your life on your own terms, not what others expected of you.”

“It’s so hard. After everything that’s happening, I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.”

“Solis, you don’t have to deal with those responsibilities if you don’t want to. You’ve come so far already, my sunshine and I couldn’t be more proud of you than I’m already am.”

Solis began to remember the words her father, Regis, had written to her in his letter.

_Wheresoever should you go, the line of Lucis goes with you_

Aureus giggled, “I know that look.”

Solis quirked an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

Aureus smiled as she crossed her arms, “Reggie would make that face right before he puts his plans into action. I’ve seen that a lot during my days as a hunter.”

Solis paused for a moment before proceeding to ask mama, “Do you ever regret that night? When you and father…got together?”

She shook her head, “Regretting that night would mean I regret having you. My sunshine, you have been my absolute greatest joy during these nine months I carried you. When I agreed to marry Cor that was when I knew.”

“Knew what, mama?” 

“Cor was my heart and you are the breath of my body.”

Solis began wiping away any upcoming tears approaching. She hugged her mother one last time before looking back at Lestallum.

“I know what I need to do now.”

Aureus’s smile began to beam with pride, “Then tell me, who are you?”

“I am the daughter of Leonis, daughter of Lucis Caelum, but most of all I am the daughter of Aureus. I am Solis Leonis Lucis Caelum and I am the Evening Star!”

 

Prompto have looked everywhere and there was still no sign of Solis. Ever since she ran out, he yelled at everyone for not giving her the space she desperately needed. His argument proved to be effective since everyone, including Cor, were feeling guilty. They offered to find her, but Prompto as adamant on finding her himself.

Where could she be? He thought. He has looked around the safe zone areas twice already and some have even asked him if he was lost. Prompto thanked them kindly and told them he was just looking for someone. As his search continued, he was beginning to grow worried. 

If she is not within Lestallum, perhaps she might have left the city. He felt a pang on his stomach just thinking about that. All alone while the daemons prowling into the night. He shook his head and headed towards the last area. He was going to find her one way or the other even if it meant sneaking out of the city with Nimbus.

When he arrived to Wiz’s farm, he noticed there were visitors petting and feeding the chocobos. He searched for Nimbus as he passed through the small crowd and when found him, his eyes widen in surprise. Solis was stroking his feathers as she spoke sweet terms of endearment to the black chocobo.

“Solis.”

She turns away from Nimbus and looked at Prompto. She began to smile at him, the same very smile he fell in love with. It was so warm, it could compete with the Sun. 

He ran towards her and embraced her tightly, “I was so worried about you, but I’m so glad you’re all right. I’ve already told the guys to back off so you don’t have to worry about getting pressured anymore.”

Solis let go of his embrace, “I thought about what they said earlier about the people and what I mean to them. I even had a…spiritual journey for that too and I’ve made my decision.”

“And what’s that?”

“I will accept my role as Queen of Lucis.”  


	17. Chapter 17

_Only one true path, there is not. Follow not others, but your own heart, you must._

These were the words that echoed through Solis’s mind as she sits alone by the large wooden table. She knew right from the beginning wearing the crown is not an easy task to be taken lightly. It is a heavy burden to carry. A burden she will carry without consequence.

As Queen, Solis has no intention on turning this kingdom to ruin. She only wished to make this as tolerable and as happy as much as she could. To fill this place with laughter instead of tears. For the people to smile when they see her ride her beloved Nimbus. 

But this is not her only wish. 

Within her reign, she can only hope to carry on the late-Lady Lunafreya’s vows of restoring the Light into the world. As well as bringing peace of all nations. Some will claim this is merely wishful thinking, but to Solis these were not empty words from a rising ruler. It's a promise.

The door opened as she heard footsteps coming in as they each reached for their seats into the round table. As she looked at each member of her council she had personally chosen. She knew with their help they would be able to make her wish into a reality.

_As long as I wear this crown, the people will be reminded the Lucis-Caelum Dynasty lives within me now._

 

Solis headed towards the stoned balcony. Below her were the many people who came to Lestallum for shelter. Many turned when they see her golden crown decorated in rubies twinkling from a distance. Which only made her name as ‘The Evening Star’ much more efficient. 

She felt a knot in her stomach as she tried to take deep breaths. It wasn’t until she heard a whistle on her side that she turned. Prompto was waving at her, giving her the thumbs up and mouthed, “You got this!” His words of encouragement worked its calming spell around her, as she was no longer nervous. 

She approached to the microphone that was installed earlier for her speech, “Dear friends, I stand before you today to accept my role as your leader. Before I partake on this role, I must confess to you all the truth about my origins.” Solis took a deep breath before continuing, “I...am the illegitimate daughter of Regis Lucis Caelum, the late King of Lucis.” She can hear their heads turning to one another as the murmurs began to grow louder.

Nestor stepped beside her as his body began to glow in yellow. As his true form was shown before the eyes of the people, “I Odin, Messenger of the Astrals can confirm she speaks no lies of this confession. The Lucis-Caelum blood ruins in her veins and she has the full support from The Astrals above. Just as they have for the previous kings of Lucis.”

Solis nodded at him as she continued, “Despite of my confession, it does not matter whether I am a Leonis or a Lucis Caelum. The country of Lucis runs in my veins and as a Lucian, I believe this world to be independent, prosperous and peaceful. We have lost so many and suffered; yet we cannot be frightened by anyone. I ask all of you, my friends, to stand by me and fight at my side. Together, we will leave the world a better place than we found it and someday the sun will shine on us again. Will you fight for me? As your new Queen of Lucis?”

The place was filled with silence until slowly the people began to cheer and raise their voices in support. The cheers grew so loud that she could have sworn Cindy can hear them all the way from Hammerhead. Solis couldn’t help but give out a smile as she remembered the words Cid has said long ago. She knew carrying a royal line is not a task to be taken lightly. But nevertheless, she will serve it well.

 

“Approval amongst the people have increased exceptionally since your announcement, Your Grace.”

Solis nodded at Camelia Claustra, “Good, I was worried my illegitimacy would be an issue. Given how most of them knew Noctis as the only child of the late King Regis.”

“On the contrary, the people have no issue about your upbringing. The people have already loved you ever since the tales of your rescues have been known. From what we've witnessed from your speech, you are not their Queen just because you are the illegitimate daughter of a late king. But because you are the Queen they’ve chosen.”

Solis gave her a small smile, “Thank you. I will see to it that I won’t fail them.” She looked at the members of her council Ignis, Gladio, papa, Tío Dave, Camelia Claustra, and Prompto. “I know all of us expected Noctis to be here, instead of me. After all he was trained to rule ever since he was born, yet the crown is on me. But I can assure you all, my brother is with us as long as I carry the Lucis-Caelum legacy. I won’t allow that _monster_ or the Astrals take him away again.” 

Through Solis’s reign, she made sure of it. Her first order is to accept all refugees into Lestallum regardless of where they’re from. To further influence the people she gave an exclusive interview to Meteor Publishing. In her interview, she reminded the people how wars were built on hate. She even urged them to stop paying for the violence of their ancestors. In order to obtain the peace that was prophesied, they must all help build a world far different than the life they’ve lived in. Because together, they are one.

Following up her interview, she and Prompto would ride the streets of Lestallum. The people smiled when they saw her ride her beloved Nimbus and Prompto with his chocobo as well. They were often seen visiting the refugees and the wounded. Mostly the children from the orphanage Las Calaveras have built in honor of Aureus. 

Her words and actions have proved efficiently in time. Upon arrival, refugees were being welcomed with open arms instead of hostility. More so, people have began volunteering to help build and expand homes.

As the population grew, Solis began to worry there might not be enough space to accommodate so many. In order to combat this problem, she assigns Holly and Cindy for this particular mission. Neither of them failed their dear friend as they came back with exceptional results. Holly & her team did not only expand the light to nearby locations from Lestallum. They were also able to expand much further away as well. From Cindy, she was able to create special lights to ward off the daemons while traveling. 

As for food, Gladio introduced her to a biological engineer named Sania to help solve this issue. Through her studies, Sania was able to find ways to conserve soil, water and other natural resources. Such as growing vegetables without water just by using the lights Cindy created. She even managed to find a way to save animals from extinction as they also help with the harvest.

After the expansion has been solved, she began reforming Hunters as the Crownsguards. She gave the authority to Dave, Cor, and Ezma where recruits will be undergoing new training. Afterwards they will be given new weapons designed by Cid. Their mission is to help and protect the people from daemons. As well as assisting Holly on collecting meteor shards in order for the light to expand further. She even encouraged Meteor Publishing to report details about the new Crownsguards. This is to inspire more hope in the the hearts of the people and it proved to be a success. For the number of recruits have increased significantly since then.

The council were very much impressed of the Queen's efforts. For she managed to do what neither of her ancestors could have done before her. Which was gaining the overall support of citizens from Lucis, Altissia, and Nilfheim. 

Even with the progress during the first year of her reign, Solis knew this wasn’t enough. She requested Nestor or rather Odin for a private meeting. When he arrived, Odin bowed his head to her, “Your Grace, you wished to speak with me?”

“Yes, since you are the Messenger of the Astrals. I was wondering if I am able to communicate with anyone from the other side. Whether it be the Astrals or my royal ancestors.”

“At the time, the Ring of Lucii would have been your direct contact with your ancestors. Unfortunately the ring is with the True King now. The Oracle would have been your next option, but she too is gone. However upon her awakening Leviathan, she managed to set free a sigil containing the powers from past kings. I may be able to be of service to you on retrieving them, I only wish to know why.”

Solis looked down at the palm of her hand as a small flicker of flame appeared, “Growing up with the ability to cast magic, I was often told to conceal it to avoid suspicion. Even with training, my magic only proved to be useless in times of crisis. What I want is to be trained in magic by my ancestors.”

“Forgive me, but why do you insist on partaking this particular training? The people are in need for a ruler.”

She continued pay close attention to the fire on her hand, “My father was not strong enough during The Fall.” She closed her fist as her attention was now on Odin, “The people must see that this won’t be repeated during my reign.”

Odin nodded at her request as through this exchange did he gained much more respect for his Queen. He proved his respect when he returned with a royal sigil the following week. The same sigil that would lead Solis direct contact with her ancestors. However the only way for the sigil to work is for her to activate it during her sleep. She was fine with that proposition since it meant she would receive little to no interruptions during this encounter.

After her meeting with Odin, she talked about her plans to Prompto in their shared bedroom. At first he was worried she might never be able to wake up, but she assured she wouldn’t let it happen. To ease his worries, she left him in charge to wake her in case he sensed she was in danger. Prompto nodded with slight reluctance while Solis began to lie down onto their bed.

She closed her eyes as her hand touched upon the royal sigil. When she opened them, she found herself to be standing in the middle of a dark room. No one around, but herself, not even Prompto. 

“Do not be frighten, Solis. For it is just us.”

Solis turned around as her eyes widen in shock. There stood the man who in every sense of the word is her father, the late King Regis.

“Your Majes-I mean…father.”

Regis gave her a small smile, “Never would I have thought we would meet again. Especially now that you know the truth.”

The last sentence stung her for a moment but not before she proceeded to punch him right in the jaw. He rubbed the pain as he acknowledged she has indeed inherited her mother’s strength.

Solis was still clenching her fist, “That was for mama! So the next time you’re in mourning, keep it in your pants!”

“I understand that you’re upset. But believe me when I tell you that neither of us was aware of the outcome of that night.”

Solis took a deep breath, “I know. I just needed to let out some steam.”

“Like mother, like daughter.”

The mention of mama caused Solis to look down as she thought about the question that plagued her mind. The longer she stayed silent, the heavier it grew. More so than the crown she wears on her head. She looked up at her father and looked into the very eyes many have said she shared with, "Did you ever regret not being with mama after all this?"

Regis furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of Aureus. Who once brought such joy to many around her, only to bring great sadness when she passed. “My only regret is my actions have unknowingly caused such strain onto your mother. Although my heart ached when she married, I was very much happy for her and Cor.”

“But what about when you found out the truth? Did you hated me for that? Did it bother you…that I was raised by someone else?”

He shook his head, “I could never in my heart place hate onto others, not even to my own daughter. Even when I found out the truth, I knew Aureus made her choice for a reason and I accepted that as much as it pained me. Since you were far much safer away from me than you are with me. As for the man who raised you, I have known Cor for a very long time and I knew he would be a good father to you. He may not say it but whenever he looks at you, I can see it in his eyes that you are his greatest joy.”

She held her breath at the mention of her papa and she could feel her eyes beginning to water. Instead she fought back her tears through her smile, “Yeah and I made it out all right in the end.”

“Much more than that. I’ve witnessed the progress you have made during your reign. Had the circumstances been any different, you would have made an exceptional Queen.”

She nodded, “I still can since I would need your guidance as well as our ancestors to ensure my reign is successful.”

He placed his hand onto her cheek, “My dear Solis, there will be moments where you will struggle. It is important to surround yourself with good people who will guide you every step of the way. For a king cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.”

She smiled as she began embracing him for the first time, “Thank you, dad.”

She opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room. Prompto sat beside her as he reached for her hand, “Are you okay? How did it go?”

Solis nodded at her beloved, “I got to see my dad again…uh Regis I mean.”

“That’s great! Did he agree to train you?”

“Yes and I’ll be doing this every night for now on in order to grow stronger." The memories of Prompto beaten and chained by Ardyn came flooding into her mind. She leaned over to him as she gently stroke his face, “I know you're worried. I was helpless into saving you back then and with this training, I will make sure it won’t happen again.”

Prompto was on his way to respond until a knock on their door interrupted their conversation. Solis opened the door to reveal a Crownsguard informing her she has a visitor. Not one to deny such a request, she followed them into a private room where the visitor was waiting.

He was stout man with brown hair decorated with braids on the left side of his head. The man bowed his head, “Sorry to disturb you, Your Grace. But there are important matters I would like to discuss with you today. My name is Libertus Ostium and I was a former member of the Kingsglaive until the day Insomnia fell.”

Solis quirked her eyebrow at him since she was well aware of who he is, along with the traitors. Libertus acknowledge she is indeed the late king’s daughter. For he too made similar expressions when presented certain proposals within the Kingsglaive.

“I’m sure you are aware of the past actions the Kingsglaive have caused during The Fall. I also understand why there hasn’t been one formed during your reign. But you must understand not everyone from the Kingsglaive betrayed your father.” 

He reached for his pocket and showed her the picture of him and his group of friends, “That guy in the top center was my dear friend Nyx Ulric. He served the crown until his last dying breath by protecting the late-Lady Lunafreya. He even went as far as wearing the Ring of Lucii to ensure no harm can come from our escape.”

He began to sigh as the bittersweet memories of his friends came to mind, “After I escorted the Oracle. I waited for him but as the days passed I knew he was never coming back. His heroic acts helped me become a changed man. That is why I am here today to request to form an elite group known as the Queensglaive..”

“Queensglaive? It does have a nice ring to it and I admire your reasons behind it. But tell me, why should I trust a traitor?

“Under my command, I will make sure the mishaps back at Kingsglaive will not be repeated again. I will not only be honoring my friend’s memory, I will be able to assist you in helping the people during these dark times”

_Though this man has betrayed me, he speaks in complete truth. The darkness that once plagued his heart no longer lingers._

Her father's words echoed in her mind as Libertus waited patiently for her answer. She paid paid close attention to the words of her father and the words from a former traitor. But most of all, she paid close attention into his deep blue eyes. Eyes that showed devotion and determination. The very traits he used to help Lady Lunafreya's escape.

"Understand that my father did what he had to do. Because of him, there's still hope for our future. As a reward for assisting the late Lady Lunafreya's escape, we will form the Queensglaive. The people are always in need of protection from the daemons."

Libertus smiled at the news, “Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you so much!”

“I have but one condition before the deal is done”

Libertus nodded enthusiastically, “Yes anything!”

“Betray me like you did with my father and I will see to it that you will be fed to the daemons.”


End file.
